But I Do Love You
by Dead Silence
Summary: * Derek and Chloe * AU * Lemons * I didn't know if I wanted to blow up on him, or just turn and walk away. But not letting him know how I felt would kill me.
1. Chapter 1

**But I Do Love You**

**A/N:** So this one starts out right after they walked into the forest. It is just an extended version I thought might be what everyone wanted to see happen, because I know I did! Lol, just a bit of fluff I had to get out of my system.

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that you recognize! Oh, and the song is the song from, **Coyote Ugly**. **But I Do Love You** is the song name.

_"Chloe?"_

_I bumped into his arm and saw that he had stopped, and was looking down at me._

"_We'll figure it out," he said, his voice soft. "We'll handle it."_

_I glanced away. I was shaking so hard my teeth chattered. Derek put his fingers on my chin and turned me to face him again._

"_It's okay," he said._

_He looked down at me, fingers still on my chin, face over mine. Then he let his hand fall and turned away with a gruff, "There's something over here."_

_**I don't like to be alone in the nightAnd I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm rightAnd I don't like to have the rain on my shoeBut I do love you, but I do love you**_

"Derek..." My voice shook with a little unease.

I could see that his back tensed, but he didn't turn around, "Yeah?"

"Have you ever had a, y-you know, a g-girlfriend?" I don't know why I was stuttering, I mean it was a simple enough question.

He laughed, "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. That's all," I sighed.

Derek grunted while turning to me. "Is it something you really want to know?"

I wasn't quite sure, but nodded, "Yes."

He smiled, but it soon faded. As long as it took him to reply, I thought he was never going to answer. "There was this one girl I knew, I liked her a lot. I thought she liked me as well, but it turned out she just wanted to get close to Simon."

I felt weirdly embarrassed. "Derek, I – Simon never said any thing about that."

He waved it away, "It doesn't matter." He took some steps forward and then bent down to pick up a giant orange leaf.

I looked own at my feet and shifted uncomfortably. Can I tell him? Can I tell him that I really feel something for him? That I think I -

"Chloe?" He murmured.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why so silent?"

I shrugged, but I didn't think he saw. I couldn't hear the steps he took over to me, but I soon felt his heat radiating off his body, and I swallowed hard. "D-Derek, I think I f-feel something for you."

There, it's out.

Silence.

I felt my throat get tight. I swallowed hard while I opened my eyes and looked up. Derek had his back to me. I could see his steady breathing. In his hands, the leaf twirled around in his thumb and forefinger.

The silence was hurtful

I wanted to run. Not like we were running from the Edison Group, but run away from myself. I could tell that I hurt him for telling the truth, though I didn't know why. I knew how hard this would be for him. I knew that he needed to figure out who he was and learn how to deal with his power before bothering with me. I knew that, yet somehow, right now, I didn't care.

But was it wrong that I wanted to be selfish? That I wanted him to know how I felt before something happens to us and I'd never get the chance to.

I wanted to tell him I felt this way since the first time I met him.

I stared at the back of him. I could feel my eyes getting heavier as they began to blur. I opened my mouth to say something but it just snapped shut.

He was standing there, saying nothing to me. My heart gave a thump that welled up all the way to my throat.

"Chloe, you can't feel anything for me." Derek grunted. He stepped back slowly then turned to face me. His eyes bore into mine, as if he was reading my soul. "We're still kids - don't judge what you feel right now."

The leaf in his hand was now crushed in his fist and pieces fell to the ground.

Like my heart.

A tear fell, but I held the rest back. I stuck my nose in the air all the while pushing him in the chest. "Stop telling me what I can and cannot do!" After I pushed him away, my arms came down to my sides into fists. "Derek, I'm old enough to know what I want." I was about to comment more, but my voice trailed somewhere, and I started to back off.

He shifted towards me with a look of tremendous bitterness.

I knew I had made a mistake.

_**I don't like to see the sky painted grayAnd I don't like when nothings going my wayAnd I don't like to be the one with the bluesBut I do love you, but I do love you**_

My feet actually moved that time and I had started to run. At that moment, I didn't know what for, but I did anyway. I tripped a few times, but I kept going. If I could just make it to the house, I would be free of embarrassment. At least for now.

I couldn't hear him as he ran behind me and at first; I thought he wasn't chasing after me.

However, just when I thought he wasn't, I felt something grasp my wrist and I yelped.

I spun around to face him.

Derek had sweat glinting on his forehead, and his breathing was ragged. His face was in a painful puzzlement; he looked like he was trying to work things out in his mind. A battle of wits in his body - one direction telling him what he should and the other what he shouldn't. Derek had integrity, and I being foolish already knew he was going to pick the latter. However, I was immensely surprised by his question.

"Chloe, what about Simon?"

I just stared at him, my face nonchalant and my little hint of sadness was almost becoming anger. What about Simon? How could he bring Simon up? Simon had nothing to do with this. There was nothing between Simon and me; I know in my heart that Derek is the one for me. Nothing can ever change that. Nothing ever can change that.

When I didn't respond, he continued, "It would hurt him a lot. I couldn't do that to him."

"And what about you? Can you honestly say you don't feel anything?" I tried to sound strong, but I didn't think he was fooled.

"I know you like him. And I can see he feels the same way."

I growled, "You do _not_ know what I do and don't like when it comes to relationships. Derek-"

"I can see the way you look at each other." His eyes found mine and held onto them, not letting me break my gaze.

I crossed my arms defiantly, "We don't look at each other in any way..."

He shook his head vigorously at me while rubbing his eyebrows with his left hand. "You're wrong."

I laughed righteously, "I'm wrong?"

"Yes." Derek's one nod confirmed his beliefs.

I kicked some dirt aggregately, "You don't know anything about me then."

He looked at me, his eyes showing the smallest hint of pain. "Then fill me in."

How could I fill him in? Everything about me was changing. Maybe he was right. Maybe he knew me more about me, than I knew myself. Could it be? The last few weeks about my life have made such an impact on my old sane life that it seems probable that I would have no knowledge of my new self.

No, I thought.

He _had_ to be wrong.

"You're right." Defeated by my own thoughts, I threw my hands in the air.

He uttered a "Thank you." Then crossed his arms in from of him in the same stance I had a moment ago.

"You're right. I do feel something for Simon. But it is nothing, _nothing_ at all compared to what I feel about you."

Derek's fists clenched, "How do you know?"

My mouth dropped. He was so stubborn it hurt. "How do I _know_?" I scowled.

He nodded. "That's what I said. How do you _know_?" His head dropped down to stare at something on the ground near our feet.

I didn't know if I wanted to blow up on him, or just turn and walk away. But not letting him know how I felt would kill me. "When I am with you Derek, my heart won't stop pounding. Your smell makes my head whirl and I get high. Your touch burns me, and I find myself dying to have more..." I couldn't go on. It was useless, I was wasting my breath, and I realized I knew it long before hand.

There was silence again between us, a long never-ending muteness that hurt my ears.

Suddenly, his head popped up and he looked at me. So many emotions playing through them I couldn't get a grasp of anything he was feeling.

Then, he stepped forward.

_**Love everything about the way you're loving meThe way you lay your headUpon my shoulder when you sleepAnd I love to kiss you in the rain**_

Derek bent down and kissed me. My whole body felt like jell-o and I began to falter. When he caught me in his arms, I couldn't help but feel fragile. His arms wrapped around me slowly as he pulled me up to his chest and I soon wrapped my legs around his waist.

His kisses were so soft at first. Caressing my lips and making them swollen. Then they became more urgent – needing. It became rougher, but still sweet to the taste. My hands tangled themselves into his hair, and I pulled him closer to me as possible. Knees shaking the moment I felt his mouth move to my neck, fire rose in my whole body, caressing me in warmth.

Derek started to take steps forward, not even struggling with my weight as he pinned me to him. He backed me up against a tree and shifted his knees under me so I was comfortable.

I tried to choke down a moan, but it escaped and it sent goose bumps down his arms, then up to his ears. He brought his mouth back to mine and grasped my bottom lip with his teeth. His whole body started to shutter, his muscles began to ruffle as if he was starting to change into his wolf form. I could feel his whole body tense against mine trying to break the horrible change his body goes through.

Derek broke the kiss, his breathing harsh, and rugged. He leaned his forehead against mine, and looked deeply into my eyes. "Chloe... I c-cant do this." He had to clear his throat and I knew he was fighting as hard as he could to stop. He placed his hands on each side of my face, and sighed softly.

I shook my head, "Please, Derek, don't-"

"Chloe, what if I hurt you? You've seen how bad I can't control my strength." He pulled me closer into a hug, and I felt his heat rise and his body convulse around me.

"I know you-"

"No. As you just said, you don't know me. You don't know what I am capable of doing. I don't even know myself."

_Sounds familiar_, I thought.

Derek placed me down on the ground like a child and took a few steps back. His head fell down, and he put his hands into his hair. "Chloe, I would_ die_ if anything ever happened to you."

I took a step forward, and he held his hand out in front of him, motioning me not to come any closer. "Derek, I understand that."

He looked up at me, his eyes were in pain and distant. "Do you realize I would kill myself if I ever hurt you?" Derek's voice cracked.

"But I want this as much as you do," I whispered, but I knew he heard. I fiddled with my fingers and tears formed in my eyes. "Or at least I thought I did."

Rejection was hard. But I think it is even harder when you know what the other person wants, but know also that it is impossible to have it.

We both stood in silence for quite a while this time. Neither of us wanted to make the next move.

I could hear his breathing and it sounded almost like he was crying. I wanted so bad to go over and tell him it was all okay; that I was wrong to put these feelings on him.

But I could _not_ do it. I couldn't just erase what I feel about him. And at this point in time, I feel everything for him. I never want to let him go; never see him hurt, I want to let him cry on my shoulder and tell him everything was okay.

Why did I have to be so selfish?

I was so lost in my train of thought, that I missed him as he started to move closer to me. By the time it registered in my head that he in fact _had_ moved, he already had grabbed me into an embrace and kissed me so wildly I was stupefied.

He pulled me up on him again and slowly laid me down on the ground. Feeling him all around me was intoxicating. Derek slowly began to trail his mouth down my neck again, and I shuddered. He wanted this response obviously, because he began to lift my shirt over my breasts.

I was first though. My hands found the bottom of his shirt and tugged – though nothing happened.

Derek noticed that I had failed terribly and knelt up on his knees to take it off.

When he did, I blushed. I could feel my face turning an awful red shade and I tried to hide my face with my hands.

He bent down and seized them, "Please don't..." His voice was husky, and I felt my stomach flip. "I love it when you blush, it's amazing."

He looked me straight in the eyes before he planted a kiss on me. And again, shivers went through me. Soured through me like a million little fires, heating my body in response.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to hold you like this." Derek lifted my shirt up and over my head. He spilled kisses over my chest and down my stomach. Nipping me with his teeth every few inches making me howl in bliss.

I reached my hands to his face, my delicate hands forming around his cheeks, "And I, you." And I kissed him again, and again.

The passion flowing from him was fierce. Almost like this was the last time we were to see each other, and he wanted me to know it. Derek shoved his knee in between my legs, spreading them like eagles.

I was scared, but my body ignored my fear and opened farther for him, welcoming him to something I had never even close to experienced. My back bowed upwards to him in every way possible until we finally came together as one.

_**I don't like to turn the radio onJust to find I missed my favorite songAnd I don't like to be the last with the newsBut I do love you, but I do love you **_

We lay next to each other in a warming embrace. My head was bobbing every time he inhaled deeply. He was everything I could have ever wanted, plus so much more. The morning horizon will soon make its appearance and I felt as though I never wanted to move away. I never wanted to leave him. I felt so small, dainty and protected with his arms around me.

Derek shifted from his spot that he was holding me in. "I'm sorry for leading you along, Chloe. And I know you don't feel what you think you feel for me. It was just teenage hormones. You will figure that out soon enough and I hope you won't be mad at me for it."

I shook my head as fast as I could, reaching for him, "No. I meant everything-"

He muttered slowly, "Its okay. I understand. I'm used to being blown off, just ask Simon." Derek breathed in harshly. "He's better for you anyway."

Derek stood up, and began to get dressed.

I didn't want it to be this way. I wanted us to be together. Oh, why can't anything go right for once? Why was he like this, so stubborn? I grabbed for my shirt. Pulled up my pants and let a tear fall. I was hurt and confused. "So, you mean, y-you d-don't f-feel anything for me. After that-"

_A distant crack cut me off. He lunged and hit me in a football tackle. I toppled over. Derek quickly lifted off me, but stayed over me, like a shield ... or more likely making sure I didn't jump up._

_He'd already found the spot. What he dug out, though, wasn't a tranquilizer dart._

A tear rolled down my face again for him and I wasn't sure he could hear me - actually I was absolutely positive that he couldn't hear me as I whispered into the morning, "But I do love you, Derek..."

_**And I don't like to be alone in the nightAnd I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm rightAnd I don't like to have the rain on my shoes**_

_**But I do love you ... but I do love you**_

**A/N:** Well, what did you think?

_**Preview to next chapter:**_

_"Uh, are you in grade school still?" She mocked._

_"Tori!" I huffed._

_She shrugged slightly, "Sorry. I just think he should know."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

**a/n:** Well, okay here is more. Hope you like, cause I was real hesitant about writing it. Um, it is AU (alternative universe). I have not yet read the 3rd book, tho no one else has either, so I'm just going to write my own. I do have it planned out in my head, but I might change it. And If I do change it, you will find that out next chapter.

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED!**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine. Wish it were tho, cause Derek is my kind of guy :)

_A tear rolled down my face again for him and I wasn't sure he could hear me - actually I was absolutely positive that he couldn't hear me as I whispered into the morning, "But I do love you, Derek..."_

**Three Weeks Later…**

Oh, I thought I was going to be sick.

And I had a headache.

I couldn't believe that happened. I was so sure – well, I was sure about a lot of things that go wrong, but that was definitely on the number one list. Though, I think seeing ghosts are hovering right up there with it.

Inside the sink of my tiny bathroom lay four pregnancy tests. And all of them said the same thing.

Number one was a "smiley" face. The next was a "positive" sign. The third was a big "pregnant" and the last one was a "yes".

Oh, my life couldn't have gotten any worse. My head dropped into my hands. I mean, I was going to have a baby? I was just a kid myself! How would I ever be able to take care of a _baby? _Babies were for grown ups like - thirty years old and stuff. Not for a 'going on her sweet sixteen' kid.

This baby needed a dad, but he wanted nothing to do with me. Heck, I needed a dad. Mine was some where on a business trip. I wish I could see my mother again. I wish I could cry into her shoulder and have her brush my hair and calm me to a peaceful sleep.

Oh I was _so_ not ready for this.

There was a soft knock on my door, "Chloe?"

I looked over my shoulder at the closed bathroom door, my head never leaving my hands. I wasn't ready for any kind of company.

"Hey, are you okay? I thought I heard you crying." It was Tori.

Just go away! I thought.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll be out in a minuet."

"Okay," I heard her shuffle from the door then the springs squeak from her sitting down on the bed.

I quickly shoved the pee sticks into the trash bin and told myself to throw those out later - if there was a later. I looked at myself in the mirror and tried my best to fix my hair. All the color had washed out if it, and yet, I think I was beginning to miss the darker side.

I turned the water on in the sink and splashed my face. "Okay..." I whispered. Then I walked to the door, placed my hand on it and turned the knob.

Miserable and convinced that I truly belonged nowhere, I thought I could let Tori in. She was lounged comfortably on my bed and was tapping her foot. I thought she may have looked a little tired.

"Your guy's looking for you," she tossed her hand above her head airily.

"My guy?" I pulled out the desk chair and sadly plopped myself on it.

"You know, tall, _really_ blotchy, and ... weird?" Tori said.

I slumped even farther in my chair than I already was. "Please don't even mention him," I almost whispered.

She smiled wickedly, "What do you want me to tell him? You fell off the top of the building and he'll never see you again? That would be real funny," she said as she chuckled.

I shrugged meekly, "Um, just tell him I don't really feel good and to pass it on to everyone else. I don't really want to be bothered today."

Tori 'tsk'ed; "Well, I just thought you would want to know." She jumped up from my bed and then strutted to the door to walk out of the room.

"Tori...?" I hesitated.

She turned to me and shifted her weight on one foot and stood like a brat, "What?"

I tried to find the right words but all that stumbled out was, "I'm leaving."

"Is that why-"

She started to point to the open door behind her, before I cut her off. "Derek doesn't know this."

She lifted her eyebrow, "What doesn't he know?"

I bit my bottom lip, "Derek and I ... w-well, and now I'm ... p-pregnant."

She covered her mouth and her eyes grew bigger and bigger. A smile started to play with her lips.

"Please, just say something," I began to shake; it really sounded ridiculous when I said it out loud.

"Oh boy, that is huge," she giggled. Then laughed and then just had flat out hysterics.

"Tori! It is _not_ funny!" I shouted. I don't know why I thought I should tell her. I stood up from the chair and then paced my room. "You cannot, _CANNOT_ tell Derek, Simon, Andrew – _anyone_. Okay?"

She nodded her head, "I won't, though I don't know why I should do anything for you."

"Tori, can you just not be rude for one minuet and try to help someone?" I stopped pacing, turned to face her and crossed my arms.

"Yes. I _guess_ I can," she sighed, and then shook her head. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I seriously don't know."

She admired her nails for a moment, "Wait - you said Derek doesn't know?"

I nodded.

"Why?"

"Right, Tori, I am just going to tell him right now, while he and Simon are in the middle of trying to find their dad _and_ figuring out how to stop the Edison Group?"

"Well, no ... but I think he should know."

"I'll right him a note."

"Uh, are you _in_ grade school still?" She mocked.

"Tori!" I huffed.

She shrugged slightly. "Sorry. I just think he should know."

I bunched my face in frustration. "I think he should know to, but a part of me thinks I should keep it a secret." I fell back onto my bed, "But, after it was ... _o-over_, it seemed like it was an m-mistake for him."

Tori rolled her eyes, and impatiently tapped her foot again. "You're kidding? Derek? He is like, head over heals for you … or _something_ for you."

"That is _not _what he said after it happened," I tried to keep my face from being embarrassed.

"It couldn't have been as bad as _I've_ been treated." Looking off in the distance, her face clouded. "Ugh, I'm sorry. You _really_ don't want to be bothered with that."

I shook my head. "Well, anyway. I'm leaving; Tonight."

Tori looked back at the door, then walked over and closed it. She took my place in the chair where I just had been and crossed her legs. "Where are you going?"

Where _was_ I going? I've thought about it a little in these past few weeks, though I still have no clue. I know I have enough money to at least get me into an apartment for a few months, at least then I can find a good job for the time being. My choices are limited though; I need to get as far away from New York as I can. I can't have the Edison Group looking for me while I was about to give birth.

_Give birth_? Butterflies rushed in my stomach, and I felt a little queasy. What did I get myself into?

Maybe more west; California maybe? I always heard they were in need of small time directors. "I don't know where I'm going yet, but I will figure it out sooner or later; hopefully sooner." I rubbed my stomach.

Tori looked at me with almost sorrowful eyes. "Chloe, I wish there was something I can do, honestly. I had a friend who was in the same position as you, though she miscarried in her second month..."

"Thanks for worrying me," I tossed my head downward and sighed deeply.

"You're welcome." Tori sat up and turned for the door, and opened it, "If there is anything I _can_ do ... um, just let me know, okay?"

I nodded and she closed the door behind her. I turned over, brought my knees up to my chest, and cried; Cried until sleep took over me.

I awoke with someone rummaging through my room. I couldn't see too much because I knew by now that the sun had already started to set. I kept my eyes closed and thought maybe they would leave and let me rest, in case it was a ghost. But after a few minuets, I turned and saw the back of Tori.

I cleared my throat, "Tori?"

"Aha!" She turned and placed her hand over her heart. "Damn girl, you _fucking_ scared me!"

"Well, I could say the same thing. I thought you were a ghost. What time is it?"

She laughed, "Yeah, I'm a ghost and its twelve something. You've slept for eleven hours."

I raised my eyebrow. "Eleven? I can't believe how tired I am," I paused to blink the sleep out of my eyes and eyed her down. "What are you doing anyway?"

Tori lifted a suitcase up, "I thought you might need a few things for the first couple of days. And to make your trip to wherever a little pleasant."

"Thanks, but I could have managed. I have my alarm set to one; I could have packed within half an hour and left by two."

"I really wish you wouldn't go, not that I want you to stay or anything, but they need you." Tori tilted her head toward the hallway.

"I know..."

"Then stay. I will help you out. I will try to be nicer and – Chloe, please?" Her eyes looked very convincing and I almost changed my mind.

"No." And that was it. She just nodded her head and packed a few more things. "Tori, don't stress. I _will _befine."

"Don't lie," she snapped.

"Okay, I won't," I muttered, "I won't be okay. I'll be miserable while I try to find myself a place, and find a good job… Become a mom." I cringed.

She placed the last few things in the bag and walked over to me. Tori lifted my hands and looked deeply in my eyes. "I know I was a bitch - can still be a bitch, but I can't lie either. It hurts to see you go."

I tightened my grip on her hands, "I know. But I'm a big girl. I've been through a lot and I can honestly say I'll be okay in the long run."

Her voiced cracked, "Just stay a little longer?"

I lowered my eyes, "I can't. I'll be growing faster than you can say _'Quidditch'._

Tori laughed, "Just promise me something then?"

"What?"

"Just promise me that when you do get settled in, where _ever_ that is, call me. Let me know you made it."

I nodded solemnly. "I will, I promise."

Tori let go of my hands. "Okay, well I am going to go now, I don't take goodbyes too well, so..." She shifted on her feet, and fidgeted with her hands, then abruptly hugged me.

I didn't know what to do besides hug her back even though the shock of it made me freeze in place. The sudden change in Tori made my heart ache for doing what I had planned for my future. Maybe she was right. Maybe I could stay and work it all out.

She let go of me and left. Again, a small tear made its way down my cheek and hit the cold stone floor with a _plop_.

I packed almost everything I could have without making it uncomfortable to travel. I stowed my bags under my bed in case anyone wondered by or looked for me in here wouldn't notice them.

I turned on my desk light, reached for a piece of lined paper from the second drawer and started writing.

_Dear Derek,_

_I feel awful for having to do this to you. And I hope you do not take it to hard._

_I love you and I am leaving._

_I will more than likely be gone before you even get this note and I really hope you can understand._

_Derek, what we did in the forest behind Andrews' house meant everything and then some to me. I couldn't believe you said what you did. Now though, I think I can understand._

_Yes, Simon may like me a whole lot and I him too, but it is _you_ that makes the world spin so fast I almost get high. Derek you're ... my everything and I just cannot stand by with you trying to tell me different. I hate when you tell me what to do..._

_I am having your baby._

_Please don't get angry and do anything you would regret._

_I don't know where I am going, but it will be somewhere nice. Someplace he or she will be very happy at._

_I am going to ask you this, not because I think it would be better for you, but for me._

_I want to ask you to not to come looking for me. It is hard enough being in here so close to you and you not touching me the way I want to be touched; Or hearing the words that would ease me to a long replenishing sleep._

_I mean you're the reason for me, that a person can smile for no reason at all and am completely okay with it._

_Okay, I have to go. Sorry if I am all jumbled, and you can't make since of this, but I'm pretty terrified of what the future holds._

_I hope you and Simon find your dad soon, and take down the Edison Group._

_Love you forever, Derek,_

_Chloe xoxo_

I did not even look at the letter again. I just folded it and stuffed it into the envelope I found in the same drawer as the paper.

I leaned forward on the table and rested my head in my hands. After a while of calming myself down for the long journey ahead of me, I stood up. I put the letter into my pocket and walked over to my bed, bent down and grabbed my bags. I slung my book bag over my shoulder while I walked to the door.

I stopped, took one last look at my room and left.

Everyone was sleeping for it being one o'clock in the morning. I just hoped Simon didn't go on a raid to the fridge tonight.

In the past couple of months my life has been a complete 360 turn. I went from chatting about having a crush on a guy at my old school, to trying to figure out my power, from seeing bone chilling ghosts, to going to have a baby.

I reached Derek's room and closed my eyes tightly. My breathing started to speed up when I took the knob in my hand and silently twisted it.

I opened his door, tip-toed inside and slowly took out the heavy note that resided in my coat pocket. I looked around his room, and everything inside of me went numb.

There he was, sleeping hard and looking feverish. He looked almost innocent while his mind was plundered into a deep, deep sleep.

"I'm leaving. I don't know where, but I must go..." I whispered to myself as I looked down at him.

I placed the letter on his night stand right under his lamp, because I knew he could _not_ miss it there.

I sighed real heavy, turned and walked out of there forever.

**a/n:** Please review. I won't know if I should continue if no one says anything! :)

**Preview to next chapter:**

_He nodded, "And he plays hockey?"_

_"Yes..." I nodded my head slowly. "Derek, why are you here?"_

_His gaze made it to mine and he didn't look away… "I think it's time I came home."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

**A/N: **Okay**.** I did decide to change it. I was going to follow her through her experience of leaving (but what fun is _that?_), but I thought that bringing it here, we can have some more fluff! And some more werewolves!

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED!**

**Disclaimer: **Ahem, of course. Not. Mine.

_I placed the letter on his night stand right under his lamp, because I knew he could not miss it there._

_I sighed real heavy, turned and walked out of there forever._

**Fourteen years later**

"Did you brush your teeth?" I asked as I closed his backpack up.

"Yes mom, I did," he said while he took a bite of his cereal bar.

"You have all of your packing done?"

He rolled his eyes at me and nodded. "_Yes_ mom..."

"Okay, well be careful." I brushed his long, 'skater' hair, blond like mine, out of his eyes and kissed his forehead.

"I always am mom; Because of you." He said making his way through our kitchen, heading to the door.

I sighed. "The bus will be here in a few minuets, are you still hungry?"

"Geez mom, you act like I am starting kindergarten. I'm _fourteen_." He shrugged. "And plus all my other friends from _last_ year will be there too."

"I know, but high school? Aren't you even a little scared?"

He waved the thought away with his hand. "Nah, I'm fine."

"You know I just worry about you because-"

"Because you've had a hard life in the past; and you are worried because you and dad had some kind of power that could be dangerous for me if anyone knew. Yadda, Yadda. I get it."

_"And _that power may have continued in you. I just want you to be safe. I remember only a little about your dad and his power, and neither of us then knew the out come of it after it happened."

"You're not even making any since," he shook his head.

I smiled sheepishly, "I promise I'll tell you soon, I just need to find the answers to all the questions I know you'll have."

"I hope so, 'cause I think I am starting to feel different. And I know by the end of this year, I am going to _need _some answers."

I nodded very slowly, "I know you will, but for now, I love you."

"I love you too mom." He chuckled and it lightened my insides.

"Your dad would be very proud of you."

Ethan grinned, "Yeah? I wish I could meet him, but it would totally frightening. I mean, I know you've told me all about him, but it's different." He looked down at his feet. "Will I ever get to meet him?"

My heart ached and burned. "I don't know, honey."

"Well, I hope that before I die, I get to meet him."

"I'll pick you up today and run you straight over to hockey after I get us both the biggest Hot Fudge Sundays. I've got really good news for it, we're going to..." I trailed off and smiled brightly, hoping he would guess.

He looked puzzled for a moment then his eyebrows started to lift. "You mean we're moving into the house today?"

I nodded, "Yup!"

"That's wonderful mom!" He ran up and hugged me. "Oh, I can't wait! The smell of this apartment is driving me insane."

"Smell?"

"Oh, you're old. That's right."

"What! I am_ not _old!"

"Yes you are, because you can't smell the _old_!"

I laughed hard then kissed him on his forehead again, "You better hurry; I think I hear the bus."

He jolted his head in the direction of the door, "Yeah, it is, I can hear it. See you mom." He gave me a hug and left.

Great. He can_ hear_ it. He's going to need an explanation sooner that I thought.

I waved to him and soon turned around to walk back to my room. Shoved through my dresser, found a change of clothes and then went into the bathroom. I undressed and stepped into the shower. The warm water made a happy feeling inside of me.

Ethan Derek Souza: Born October 1st in a bright and sunny hospital a few miles from the beach. Santa Cruz, California was where I had him. He was a little thing, much littler than I would have ever imagined; and my heart ached from that moment on. I had a son. Cliché huh?

After I left, when I found out I was pregnant, it took me almost nine months to find a suitable place for us to live. I can honestly say it was the hardest decision I had to make. Leaving the comfort of my home, where everyone I knew was, to a place of complete strangeness.

I found an apartment a couple miles from the Santa Cruz boardwalk and a little farther from the Wharf. For the price it was, I have to say, I got really lucky. It was a dump when I first stepped inside, but I remember being the happiest I think I had ever felt. I mean, sleeping on benches, some buses, and not to mention a few broken down hotels was not my kind of living.

A little while after I found the apartment, I went job hunting. I did attend school again and received my high school diploma, so I managed to find a suitable job. I work in the local community collage as a teacher for the kids who want to become directors. It could not be closer to my dream job than that. It did have its downs, seeing other people pursue a career that was supposed to be mine. Having Ethan changed a lot of my plans, yet, I would never have it any different.

And now I can say my hard work has paid off. A couple months back Ethan and I went house hunting. Who knew it was so expensive here? I think we looked at over a dozen houses before we both found one we liked. It was a little more expensive than I could have ever thought possible, but I singed the papers, and sure enough my agent called me back a few days ago. She had told me the loan went through and we are ready to make the next step - moving in.

I turned off the water, reluctant to get out, and then dressed. I walked into my bedroom and over to my dresser.

Looking at myself in the mirror made me laugh; I still had very fine blond hair, though I did let it grow (being pregnant helped that a lot) down to my waist. I had streaks of burgundy put in professionally and I must say it did my hair well.

After having Ethan my body decided that it didn't want to change, so I am still as little as ever. Ethan out grew me at the end of last school year and has not stopped growing. He got that from his daddy's side.

Today I took off work to get ready for the big move. I guess I was a little scared knowing I would never walk through this beaten down apartment again - and it pains me to think about it.

I walked out into the kitchen to go through my paper work when the telephone rang.

Thank goodness for caller ID. I picked it up, "Hello Tori."

"Good you're up!" She squeaked.

I kept in touch with Tori like I promised. She moved here with me a few years after I did. She stayed with me and helped me out while I helped her find a place of her own. She became the best friend I never had; and I made her the god mother of Ethan.

I guess she left after Simon and Derek found their dad and left to live with him. Tori said that if he did get my note, he never showed any sign if it. But I guess that is how he wanted it. Who would know?

"_Well_, Ethan did start school today so my summer_ is_ over." I sighed.

"I got that call back from that hospital, they need me!"

"Tori congratulations! When do you start?" I sat down at the bar in the kitchen and stared out the window.

"I start next Monday. The hours are a little graveyard, but it works! Oh, goodbye serving tables at that little whole in the wall."

"That's great, you worked hard for it. You deserve it big time."

"Thanks Chloe, I don't know what I would have done without you."

I laughed, "I think you would have done a lot without me, but thanks for the credit."

"So, what about you're Realtor? What's going on with your _dream home?"_

I yawned, "Well, I'm picking up Ethan today and we will be unlocking it with our own set of keys; nothing big really."

Tori gasped, "You got the house! Oh that's amazing! Today's a great day for good news."

"Yeah, it is a great day. I took the day off so I'm packing all the last things here."

"Do you want some help?"

"Um, no. I think I can manage it. But you can meet me at the 'walk later to celebrate our good news, maybe around two?"

"No, I can't do two; Maybe three? At noon I have to go to the hospital to fill out my W2 forms."

"Yeah, three sounds great. At one-thirty I'm picking Ethan up from school, and dropping him off at hockey practice so I'll be there after that."

"Perfect. Bye."

"Bye Tori." And I hung up.

It was only eight-thirty in the morning - I had quite a few hours to go until then. On the shelf above the T.V. was the stereo, turning up the dial I tuned into the local radio station. Happily dancing my way back to my room to pack the rest of my clothes that were in my dresser.

The rest of Ethan's toiletries from the bathroom and his clothes from his room (the weeks dirty and clean) I packed and I had everything in neat rows by the front door. Waiting to be dragged off.

I returned to my bedroom to empty out my dresser. Stopping to leave a couple outfits in a separate pack for me to dress with in the following days until I found the time to unpack at the new house, my room was almost completely unrecognizable.

I smiled to no one but myself, relieved that I accomplished something.

A few hours later, I heard some one knock on my apartment door. I just taped the last box three times to ensure they wouldn't break on the trip and needed a moment to rest.

_Plus,_ I really hoped it was not another sales person.

I was in the back so I had to hustle, "Coming, hold on."

When I crossed my living room, I checked the mirror and fixed my hair – though there wasn't any real fixing, it always hung down, long and straight.

I reached out, grasping the knob and opened the door.

No. Way.

It can't be.

Well, okay.

Maybe.

Oh, my.

I never thought this day would come; and now it did come. I have so much explaining to do and this happening today means - a lot of explaining to do _today_.

Ethan! What was Ethan going to do? I've told Ethan many, many times about how much I loved his father, though I was being selfish and not excepting what Derek needed. Ethan knew what Derek said to me after the incident. He knew that Derek pushed me away because he was afraid that he would hurt me. Ethan says he understands why I left and left Derek clueless to where I was going. But either way we were both wrong and now it's come to accepting that and moving on. But how could I do that?

"Derek? Is that really y-you? W-what are you doing here?" I was breathless.

He snorted, "You're still stuttering?"

Humph. What was he doing here? If I could remember correctly, I told him very nicely to _not_ try and find me. He sure does know how to ruin a day, doesn't he?

He nodded, it seemed like he was straining for the right words, but he then turned around and walked off down the steps. He stopped and it looked to me, as he put his arms above his head, that he was frustrated. It sounded like he said some harsh words to himself and then abruptly kicked the ground.

I thought maybe I should've just closed and locked the door; then just ignore him and he might have gone away. Panic stole over me, and my hands started shaking. Butterflies let lose in my stomach. Heat rose in my cheeks.

But before I could turn around and shut the door Derek was grabbing my wrist.

"I'm really sorry, Chloe," his voice shook a little with uncertainty. "I know I shouldn't be here, but I needed to see you."

Looking at him so close, my heart started to painfully yearn for him.

What was he sorry for?

Wasn't I the one who hurt him?

Everything I thought, every plan, every idea drifted away from me as I smelled him. My body convulsed with every longing emotion as my eyes met his. His were so full of emotion that I didn't understand. His hair fell in a deep curtain in front of his face in sharp jagged locks. His face had cleared to perfection; he was tall, taller than I remember – with the body of eternity.

He was exquisite, gorgeous and beautiful.

"Why are you sorry?" I barley whispered.

Derek shook his head and dropped my wrist.

"First I want to say," he paused and inhaled sharply. "Chloe, I did have feelings for you. I still have feelings for you. I wish I would have looked for you after I read that letter, but..." He pointed to the light, yet heavy envelope. "But I needed to figure out my life first."

There was silence for a moment, and I then decided to break it, "You don't have to explain anything. You don't have to give me an answer. I understand, okay?" I hesitated before I let loose of my last sentence, "...Just leave and pretend that you never came here."

Derek jerked his head up and his eyes pierced mine. "I am not leaving until you hear what I have to say," he growled.

"There is nothing to say." I shook my head. "You need to leave. I don't need you coming here to ruin what I've built for myself."

"Can I at least explain?"

Startled, I pursed my lips, "Fine." I turned on my heel and walked to the kitchen. If I didn't want to cry so much, I would have yelled at him.

I took the kettle from the box on the counter that I haven't taped closed yet. I walked over to the sink and began to fill it up with water, while he pulled out a chair and seated himself awkwardly. I placed it on the stove, turned the knob to medium low then turned and leaned on the counter with my arms crossed.

"I have a son," he said as more of a statement. "And he's fifteen, right?"

"No, he'll be fifteen in October." I felt bad for correcting him.

"Oh."

Derek stared at the refrigerator, looking at all the photos of Ethan and me with his hockey team. Our first beach trip, Ethan's first painting, report card from last year. The pain that flashed across his face hollowed me deep within.

"What's his name?"

I was quiet for a moment before answering him, "Ethan. Ethan … Souza."

He nodded, "And he plays hockey?"

"Yes..." I nodded my head slowly. "Derek, _why_ are you here?"

"I don't know," he ran his hand through his hair. "I thought that I was ready to face my past."

"But you didn't think about what this might have caused me?"

His gaze made it to mine and he didn't look away… "I think it's time I came home."

I blinked stupidly. "What do you mean?"

"You already know what I mean." Derek shifted in his seat a while before he stood up. He paced back and forth a few times then turned to me. "I didn't realize that what I said to you was heinous. I thought I was doing you some good by keeping you away from me."

"Yeah..."

"I also didn't realize what you felt for me either. I thought you wanted to mess with me."

"And?" I know I was being rude, but I thought it was from being shocked.

Derek started to walk over to me and I felt my body tensing. Part of my body was warning me to make him stop coming closer, but another part of my body needed it.

"Chloe, I know me showing up here today won't make up for the past, but I want to try." He said earnestly. "I want to get to know you again."

"You know," shaking my head vigorously trying to come up with the right words, I finally managed to say, "I wish it could be that easy Derek."

"It can, if you will let me." He said.

"No! I have spent fifteen years, _fifteen_ _years_, trying to convince myself that you were no good for me. That maybe I really had been wrong for pursuing you that day."

Derek reached me and was only about a few inches away from my face. "You _are_ the one who left."

"It _isn't _that easy." I moaned, "You can't just come here and expect me change everything that I have built for Ethan and I."

"You think I don't know that!" He bellowed, "You think that for those _fifteen_ years I didn't try to just _walk_ away from the memory of you? Just forget you and get on with my life."

"I did..." I mouthed.

"I couldn't just forget about you Chloe. Your smell was imprinted within me. It still is. I woke up everyday in agony. Cursing myself for how stupid I was for just letting you walk away..." He trailed off.

I was silent for a moment while I listened to his ragged breathing, "I don't understand," I was shaking my head, "Why now?"

"Why not now?" Derek said as he brought his hand to my face then caressed it.

When his hand dropped I still felt the heat on my already burning cheeks. I leaned as far back as I could and slipped passed him.

"I know I messed up. But please don't throw it in my face." He was slouched, his hair covering his eyes.

I knew he was in pain, and deeply hurting. I just couldn't get the shock out of my body to actually say anything intelligible. "Just give me some time. It _has_ been fifteen years, how did you think I was going to react?"

"I didn't know..." He chanted. "I thought that maybe we could still be something."

**A/N:** Well, hmm, I don't know. What do _you_ think?

**Preview to next chapter:**

_"Where are you staying? I'll come by later and we can talk more."_

_"Not a chance." Derek shook his head and stood firmly with his arms crossed in front of him. "I'm coming with you." He said._

_I chuckled, "Um, no you're not."_

_He made a long growling noise deep in his throat again, "Why not?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED!**

**Disclaimer: **Sorry, only Ethan is mine :( Well, actually, would he really be mine, since Chloe and Derek made him? Hmm, I wonder...

_"I know I messed up. But please don't throw it in my face." He was slouched, his hair covering his eyes._

_I knew he was in pain, and deeply hurting. I just couldn't get the shock out of my body to actually say anything intelligible. "Just give me some time. It has been fifteen years, how did you think I would react?"_

_"I didn't know..." He chanted. "I thought that maybe we could still be something."_

"You know Tori said-" I began.

"Tori?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

I shook my head, "Yeah, you know dark hair, very mean, was Liz's best friend at Lyle House."

"I remember, what about her? She just left – like you, no call, no note, nothing."

"Oh," I paused, "She didn't say she did that."

"So she came here?" I could tell he was starting to get angry by the tone in his voice.

I inclined, "Yup, a few years after I did."

His cheeks started to get red but he held onto his temper. "She knows Ethan?"

"Very well," I said. "Anyway, Tori said that you didn't really seem all that bothered about me leaving..."

He responded with silence. Derek did glance at me, but he never said a word.

The tea started to whistle and I drew us up two cups. I placed the cups on the table and then I walked over to the spice rack, I didn't get a chance to pack that yet, to get cubed sugar. I stopped to get some milk out of the fridge and I placed them gently on the table. I scooted out my chair and sat down.

He's mad. I know. Why would he not be? I knew, _truly _knew in my heart, that I hurt him more than he hurt me. Like they say, '_Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me_.'

But they did. Every time he talked to me, his words slashed my heart. I cannot believe he came here. Standing in my kitchen; talking to me.

"I don't know if I want to meet him," he breathed.

"What?"

"I mean, I do. But what if he hates me?"

"Why would he hate you?" I asked.

"Because I was never here; I ... I was never here for any of his childhood." The pain washed through his face and he became darkened. "He doesn't know me. I don't know him."

"He knows _about_ you. He knows what you looked like before we, um, made him. I didn't keep him from knowing you. He has just ... never met you." I sighed, "Ethan knows a lot more about you than you might think. He knows I'm a necromancer; he knows I can talk to ghosts and try to help them with their problems." I looked down and shrugged.

He smiled, a true genuine smile, but he didn't look up. However, the dark that crept into his face a moment ago still lingered. "Thank you." He grunted - his same old noise.

"He just doesn't know what you are, and what he is."

"You mean … he is..." He pointed to himself.

"Yes, Derek. He is a _werewolf_." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I started to notice when he turned ten. He was always a little hotter than normal, and he started to have some real, bad, ahem... body odor."

Derek just nodded.

"He started to tell me he was restless at night - couldn't sleep at all at times." I took a sip of tea, and continued. "And you know, I think he has some kind of my power in him to."

Derek looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

I smiled. "Ethan told me he could talk to every animal – dead or alive. He said he thinks he can see ghosts but it might just be their shadows. He said he didn't know it until one of his friends saw him talking to nothing at all. He came home a little freaked out and that's when I told him what I was."

"Ghosts have shadows?"

"Not really. But that's how Ethan described them. Kind of like an aura of there soul. I looked it up, couldn't really find anything about it. But I think I have a good idea."

Derek raised his eyebrow and said slowly, "But you didn't tell him about me."

I sighed and took my time thinking about what I was going to say. "Ethan asked me almost everyday, until he was about seven, about you. He wanted to know everything. And so, I told him. It wasn't a big secret. Except that, you are a werewolf. I thought that I might just leave that out."

"What did you tell him about us not being together?" He folded his hands and placed them on the table.

"Nothing really. I always avoided that subject if I could." I said sheepishly. "I'm guessing you have completed your change into a werewolf?"

He nodded.

"So..." I paused, unsure of what I _wanted_ to ask him. "So, how does it work?"

"You mean how do I change?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Well, yeah..." I paused, "how dangerous is it and have … how do you control it?"

It took him quite a while before answering me. "I've found out a lot about Lycanthropes, and of myself as well."

I nodded and gestured for him to go on.

"They say transformation was either temporary or permanent and was supposedly brought about by supernatural influences. The werewolf must return to human form at daybreak by shedding his wolf's skin and hiding it."

"That does _not _sound good." I flinched.

He laughed, "If it is found and destroyed, the werewolf dies. A werewolf who is wounded immediately reverts to his human form and can be detected by the corresponding wound on his body."

"You have to go through that? I would hate for Ethan to have to go through that."

"Well, you see, most of that is myth. I change as I please and stay in wolf form as I wish, though the process is excruciating... Although, on a full moon, I can still fall under its spell and be forcedly changed. I have had quite a few occurrences where that has happened." He cleared his throat, "But after I learned all about it, what I was facing, it became a lot easier for me."

"I see." I didn't know what else to say, "Did it hurt? Your first change?"

"Yeah, but I don't remember it all that much."

"Oh..." It hurt to think that Ethan was cursed to this life. Nevertheless, another part of me felt proud that I made it with him without the Edison Group finding him or me.

I heard something behind me by the door. I tensed for a moment, turned around and nodded. Talk about right timing. "Excuse m-me Derek, I have to go to the b-bathroom."

I stood up from the chair and walked down the hallway. I looked behind me, guessing that the ghost would follow me. I quickly opened my door walked inside.

"_I'm sorry to interrupt you, my lady." _He bowed, his nose almost touching the ground.

He was one of my usual costumers. Well, a usual from the past month. Kit. I don't know his last name and never had the urge to ask. That was the name he asked me to call him, so I did.

When I left, I knew I had to walk and talk myself through seeing ghosts. I began to tell every ghost I saw that needed to come to see me at my home. I told them to pass it one to everyone else. Also, not ever to bother me on the streets, in stores – or Ethan's' school as well.

I turned my home into a ghost palace.

"Kit, I'm not your lady. And what can I help you with today?" I tried to rush but I guess that after so many years you tend to find out that it doesn't happen that way.

_"I think I know what I have to do_." Kit beamed. His cold blue eyes smiling.

"That's great. What is it?" I asked.

"_My son. Someone wants to kill him_." He sighed sadly.

"That's horrible. I am _really_ sorry."

"_Yes. I am too. But I think I know how to fix it_." He pointed his finger in the air.

"Did you come to tell me?" I wondered.

"_Yes, my lady." _He said. "_I came to tell you, that the Edison Group has regrouped_."

"_W-W-What?_" I said, flabbergasted.

"_Yes. And the man in your kitchen – they are tracking him_."

"Derek?" I asked.

He nodded; a miserable look shadowed his face, "_Yes."_

"How do you know this?" I raised my eyebrow.

"_They're numbers are big. They have a lot on their side. Be cautious." _Kit's iridescent form flickered in and out.

"Are you okay? You're starting to fade..."

_"Lady, I think ... I think I am being called. I ... I think I am about to pass. But I need you to help me, my lady."_

I shook my head, "I do _not _do personal favors for ghosts. You seem to be doing just fine passing without me."

"_Not passing into there. Passing into eternal nothingness. My time has come and if you won't help me, I will be lost forever."_

I can't believe I am going to do this. "Okay. I'll do it. What's your son's name?"

His voice was like static, "_You ... must ... take ... them … down..._"

And then he left. Kind of faded away, with a mild firecracker smell left in his place.

I was hesitant about going back out to the kitchen. I knew he probably heard everything, so there was no use in bringing it up.

"So, you still talk to ghosts?" If he meant that as a joke, it didn't sound like one.

"Do you still change into wolf-boy?" I said, though it came out rudely.

Intense anger passed through his eyes and he made a deep growling noise, which made many tiny goose bumps spike down my arms. He shook his head, "I want you to forgive me, but I don't know if I can forgive you."

"I didn't expect you to."

"How can you be so sure? I told _you_ to forget any thing you felt about me. I pushed _you_ away. I made _you_ leave me. And you really did leave - it was my fault, but I _can't_ _forgive _you."

"Look, Derek. It wasn't just because of you. I left for many other reasons. I didn't want Ethan to have to always be on the run from the Edison Group with us. I know that everyone was on the balls of their feet trying to take down the Edison Group and make freedom for themselves. I didn't want Ethan to have to deal with that from his first few days of life..." I shrugged, "It was just easier."

"Makes sense," he whispered.

I rolled my eyes at him, "It _does_."

"I don't see, though, why you couldn't have just told me. I would've understood. You should have known that."

"Would you have?" I asked. "Really?"

Derek nodded slowly, "Yes, I would have."

I giggled, "I don't think so."

Once more, a deep inhuman hiss ran through his chest. "You don't know anything about me."

"Back to that again I see..."

Derek bolted from the chair he was sitting in. He knocked the table across the apartment and he was at me in a matter of seconds. "We wouldn't be here if you would have stayed." His green eyes changed to a hazy purple.

And I swallowed gulps of air. My heart raced. Thumped hard against my chest.

He swore, backed up and ran his hands through his hair. "Damn Chloe... You have me so screwed up."

"I have _you _all screwed up?" I said as I put my hands on my hips. "Excuse me, _Derek. _But you came here! What did you think? Seriously!"

"I don't know what I thought," Derek yelled as he whipped his head toward me. "I'm sorry I even came."

"Yes, I am too." I sneered, "Again, what was the point?"

"Have you ever _not_ had parent in your life?" He said, "Never had a parent because they _chose_ not to be in your life?"

"Umm … no."

"Of course not. 'Cause your parents loved you. They wanted to watch you grow up. They wanted a life with you." Derek's breathing became ragged and he lowered his voice to almost a whisper. "And you know what Chloe - you took that chance away from me."

Punching him was a great idea, hurting him in general was a great idea. But I had never thought about it that way. I did do that though, took his chance away. My mouth moved but I don't think any sound came out. "You're right."

"Yeah," was all he said.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked.

"I don't know, honestly. I should just go. My main mission was to just check on you, see if you were okay and then to leave. I didn't think about anything after that. How it would be after I found you, seen you … heard your voice."

I fidgeted from embarrassment while I mumbled, "Thanks for my table, by the way."

"Sorry, I can replace it."

"Don't bother, I was meaning to get another one anyway," I sighed, "What did you think you would accomplish coming here and finding me?"

"Nothing really. I stood at the train station for hours before deciding to actually come to your door. I think that maybe it was more of the thought, that if I really wanted to see you, it was just that simple. And why didn't I ever come sooner, if it was that easy?"

I nodded in understanding. "Yes, but why though? Why now?"

Derek looked at me while he shuffled answers around in his head. I could see them behind his eyes from the expression he wore on his face.

"I want to be a part of the kid's life. I know it shouldn't have taken me so long to come to this point, but it is a decision I've made with myself."

I leaned over and put my elbows on my knees. "You're sure?"

"Yes."

We sat in silence for a moment before I checked the time. "Okay, well, I'm picking up Ethan, and then meeting Tori right now."

"And?" He said.

"Where are you staying? I'll come by later and we can talk more."

"Not a chance." Derek shook his head and stood firmly with his arms crossed in front of him. "I'm coming with you," he said.

I chuckled, "Um, no you're not."

He made a long growling noise deep in his throat again, "Why not?"

"Derek, cut that out. It scares me you know," I scowled at him. "I most definitely won't take you acting like that."

Derek crossed his arms. "Fine. Don't."

"Why are you like that?" I stood in frustration, heading to the coat rack that hung on the wall by the front door.

He grunted, "Like what?"

"Like a really pissed of werewolf?" I scorned after I grabbed my purse and turned around to look at him.

He waited a moment to answer, "I am one."

"Are you sure then? I won't be able to stop him if he rips your head off."

Derek contemplated it. I could see it on his face. "I want to go."

I eyed him. "Alright."

We pulled up to Ethan's school. I parked right where I could see the front doors. The bell hadn't rung yet, so Derek and I sat quietly in the car.

"So your dad, does he know your here?"

Derek looked off into the school grounds, his eyes unfocused. "My dad died. About a month ago."

I swallowed. "How?"

He took a moment to answer. I guessed that he was contemplating on whether to tell the truth or not. "A heart attack."

"I'm sorry. How's Simon taking it?"

He shrugged, "He's okay, and he just got a wife so he's not too lonely. Plus, dad was old. He started to get real bad; having a lot of health issues so... it was bound to happen sooner or later, right?"

"So, Simon is the reason you came here?" It was more of a statement than a question.

His hand tensed on his knee, "More or less I came to see my son, but I also came because I wanted to know if you were actually better without me."

Annoyance rose in my throat from the first thing he said, I clamped my jaw shut to keep my feelings inside of me. I've made a lot happen for myself in the years past and he just insulted me. I didn't need him; I didn't need anyone. Having so many pent up emotions from the feelings I had towards him were causing me heartburn.

I opened the car door. I leaned out, stood up and shut the door behind me harshly. Just as I'd stepped forward, the school bell rang.

Derek stepped out of the car too. Probably because he didn't want to feel dumb sitting in the car all by himself.

I leaned against the hood and scanned the crowd for Ethan.

I'd spotted Ethan; he was talking to some of his hockey mates while he walked toward us. He glanced around the parking lot until he saw me. He looked over to Derek and started to slow down.

For the fourteen years he's been alive, I had never been with another man. Just for the sake of him. I guess he would feel a little weird seeing Derek leaning on the passenger's side of the car. I didn't even think about his feelings. I wasn't lying when I said I told Ethan everything. I really did. However, the topic on Derek coming here or me even getting a hold of him was never something we talked about.

Ethan never once had a harsh thought about his father; never that I heard or was spoken to me anyway. He'd always been very positive in my choice about what I did and the choices I had made.

Derek walked awkwardly over to the side of the car with me. "That's him?" I heard his sharp intake in breath.

I nodded as Ethan made his way over to us. I leaned forward and gave him a hug. "Ethan, this is Derek." I gestured.

"I _thought _he was; I recognized him from the picture… W-wow," Ethan stammered. "What a way to meet my dad."

I chuckled, "Yeah, he _insisted _on coming." I covered my mouth with my hand to subdue my giggling.

Ethan covered his mouth a little to whisper to me, "_Why didn't you tell me he was so big? Am I going to get that big?_" As Ethan only came to about Derek's armpits and his muscles weren't near as bulky as Derek's was.

Derek cleared his throat, "Um, hi, Ethan." He held out his hand for a shake. I could feel Derek's hesitance; I could sense the draw of curiosity mixed with an emotion of fear. Wonderment traveled all through his face.

Ethan was hesitant for a moment to, but took it. "I've waited a long time to meet you. Mom told me a lot about you. Well, not _a lot_, but mostly things I asked and she knew..."

And Ethan just kept talking. As if his dad had been in his life forever. If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn I saw a tear enter Derek's eyes, but Derek didn't show anything further.

"Oh, come on mom! Let me just miss _one _hockey practice! It won't kill me." Ethan said excitedly.

"Okay, fine." I shrugged happily. "I'm meeting Tori at the boardwalk to celebrate our good news before we meet Heather about the house."

"That's right," Ethan piped up. "I almost forgot we're moving in today..." Ethan said.

"You're moving?" Derek questioned.

I laughed, "Didn't you notice the boxes? Ethan and I found our dream home. Well, just a starter home for now, but we are _pretty _excited."

"So, Dad - it is okay if I call you that right? Mom said she would explain to me the changes I'm going through, but-"

"Ethan, not now." I snapped.

"But mom, you said-"

"Not now, Ethan. I will explain everything to you in time." I said.

"Okay."

It was silent for a moment before Derek broke it. "Do you like school Ethan?

"It's alright. I make good grades, but it isn't the best," he shrugged.

I looked in my rear-view mirror at Ethan. "Okay, I'm going to drop you off. Find Tori and I will meet you by the Giant Dipper."

Ethan nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"The Giant Dipper?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, have you seen the Lost Boys movie? It was filmed right here, right in front of it…." It surprised me of how happy Ethan looked at this moment and I wanted to cherish it forever.

–

**A/N: **hmm …... You need to review! Will it _really_ take too long?

**Preview to next chapter:**

_"They're talking about us." He grabbed my hand and held it wrapped within his._

_"What are they saying?"_

_He paused, "'So, your dad actually showed up?' Tori asked..." Derek laughed again. "And Ethan replied, 'Why do you have such a problem with him? I think he's just fine.'" Derek paused because Ethan did I guess. "'I'm actually happy.'" Derek stopped and looked at me, "Ethan said, 'He makes mom glow.'"_


	5. Chapter 5

Five

–

**A/N: **I don't remember Derek's dads' name, if it was even told in the book and I have been frantically trying to find it. So, I just decided to stick with Kit.

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED!**

**Disclaimer: **Dis⋅claim⋅er [dis-kley-mer] - noun -

1. The act of disclaiming; the renouncing, repudiating, or denying of a claim; disavowal.

2. A person who disclaims.

3. A statement, document, or assertion that disclaims responsibility, affiliation, etc.; disavowal; denial.

–

_Ethan nodded. "Sounds good to me."_

_"The Giant Dipper?" Derek asked._

_"Yeah, have you seen the Lost Boys movie? It was filmed right here, right in front of it…." It surprised me of how happy Ethan looked at this moment and I wanted to cherish it forever._

I opened my car door, got out and walked around to meet Derek on the other side because he took forever getting out of the car. I think he had a hard time with the seat buckle. Wonder if he ever used a car as means to transportation - or was it just running he limited himself to? I parked about a quarter a mile away from The Walk, so we had a few minutes to ourselves again, which was a bad idea.

Derek had his hands in his pockets and looked off in front of him after he shut the car door and faced me. "You picked a beautiful place to live."

"Yeah, I thought so too. I thought it would be a great place to have Ethan," I said. "Plus, you can never get enough of the beach."

He smiled and looked at me, "I never knew you liked the beach."

"I don't think we were alone enough for you to be able to know something like that." I mentioned softly.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I guess not." He paused. "You made a wonderful boy, Chloe." Derek mused.

"You mean _us_."

He grunted, "No, I didn't raise him."

"You still helped make him." I sneaked a glance toward him and he did the same.

Butterflies whirled around inside of my stomach. Thinking about that night fifteen years ago, made my head spin … still. I could still feel his body heat around me, licking me as goose bumps crawled up my arms.

"All the same, you did a great job." Derek took his hands out of his pocket and let them fall loosely by his side.

"Thank you," I squeaked. It was weird getting compliments from him.

"I think we need to-" He begun but stopped in mid sentence to turn in front of me on the sidewalk by the front of the bowling ally, making me smack into him. I took a step back to look up at him, but he closed the space between us so fast.

And his lips were on mine.

I went limp but he caught me with his strong lengthy arms and held me still. His kiss was intoxicating, simple and irresistibly sweet. My head started to get blurry from the gentle sweeps of his lips on mine and it made my mind turn to mush.

Derek broke the kiss and hugged me. His breath tickled my neck while he whispered into my ear, "Please Chloe, don't ever leave me again."

Closing my eyes, I inhaled his scent and whispered back, "I don't think I can."

Derek and I entered the arcade room and we spotted Ethan and Tori. They had their backs toward us playing one of the arcade games. I glanced at Derek and he was smiling.

"They're talking about us." He grabbed my hand and held it wrapped within his.

"What are they saying?"

He paused, "'So, your dad actually showed up?' Tori asked..." Derek laughed again. "And Ethan replied, 'Why do you have such a problem with him? I think he's just fine.'" Derek paused, "'I'm actually happy.'" Derek stopped and looked at me, "Ethan said, '_He makes mom glow.'_"

I blinked, "What?" I was staring at Derek that whole time and didn't even see Ethan and Tori spot us. When I did, my whole face turned a bright red. "Oh."

"He's right." Derek said tenderly, "You are glowing."

"Hey mom! Did Tori tell you she's going to start working at the hospital where I was born?" Ethan beamed.

"Yeah, she did." I nodded. I reached in my pocket and handed Ethan about twelve quarters. "Here, when you done, we will be at The Cappuccino House."

"Alright, thanks."

"You're welcome."

Derek cleared his throat, "You mind if I come with you?"

"What a wonderful surprise," Tori said. "Derek. I'm pretty sure none of us wanted you here."

"_Tori_ …" Ethan and I yelled together. Ethan shook his head and turned to walk off to a water ski game.

"What? No one said I had to be _civil_." She shrugged and turned away.

"Alright, just meet us there." I said, nodding to Derek…

When I began to turn, Derek quickly pulled me back and placed a small kiss on my cheek. I placed my hand to feel the place where the kiss lingered. Random acts of sweetness are strange after so long of being without someone. Even more strange that the one person I thought I would never achieve this from, is the one doing it right now. But should I be happy about this? I clearly haven't had the time to sit and truly think about anything that has happened.

And now it's staring me in the face.

I smiled a little though and found my step behind Tori.

Tori and I walked along the outside of all the shops under the awning. Today wasn't so crowded with people and the trip to The Cappuccino House was short. As we stepped inside, Tori had been itching to let it all out.

"_Puh_-lease tell me he has a reason to be here." Tori said.

"If he really has one, I don't think he's going to tell me. But that's not the problem," I lowered my voice and looked around me. "The Edison Group has secretly been regrouping."

"You're kidding!" Tori gasped.

"No, one of my _usual _ghosts came by today when Derek first showed up." I said

"Which one? Marcus?"

I shook my head as we walked inside the coffee shop. "It was Kit."

We ordered our drinks and sat down in the far left corner with tall windows that gave a beautiful scene of the ocean.

"I don't think I remember Kit," Tori said. "What else did he say?"

"He said that their numbers are great." I sipped my beverage and said, "He also said that we are out-numbed by far."

"Oh hell!"

"He also s-said that they've been planning on k-killing Derek…" I stammered.

"Now don't get all soppy over the dude," Tori said agitated. "He needs to leave. I care about you far more than the bastard."

"But I can't tell him to go home, think about what that would do to Ethan."

Tori leaned back into the booth, tapping her fingers gently on the table. "So, you're telling me you not going to make him leave?" Tori groaned. "Why would you do something like that?

"What would you do?" I raised my arm and pointed, "If Michael told you that you were better for someone else, got you pregnant, showed up after fifteen years of you leaving him, that you would just make him leave? Even though that would be selfish of you because your son has been waiting his whole life to meet his dad. And when he ends up actually showing up on your door step and wanting to make everything better, you're going to just send him away without even another thought - please Tori, what would you do?

Tori looked at me, blinking a few times. Her fingers stopped tapping the table, and she now had one arm crossed over her chest with her drink in the other - hovering just in front of her chin. "Honestly, I couldn't tell you what I would do. And I'm sorry."

I shook my head, and then said, "Don't be sorry. I don't even know what I'm doing."

A quiet breeze passed between us before Tori said, "We should do it first."

"Do what first?"

"We need to figure out how to take them down first," she inclined.

"I don't know about that," I looked out the window, "But I think - I think that Kit ... was Derek and Simons' dad."

"Was?" She blinked.

"I think he passed," My voice was shaky. "I think he passed into the eternal nothingness."

"Oh." She glanced down, "Have you told Derek yet?"

"No," I said. "I don't even know how to tell him."

"You can't leave him in the closet, Chloe." Tori said. Then she mumbled, "Though, I think he should be. Showing up here all high and mighty. Ugh, what is _wrong _with him?"

I laughed, "You can't be nice for even a moment, can you?"

Tori shook her head, "Nope."

We walked out to our cars after Derek and Ethan met up with us in The Cappuccino House. The whole thought of the Edison group reforming was chilling to the bone. I've spent fifteen years hiding from them, making my life here as safe as possible with Ethan and now my worst nightmare is coming back to bite me in the butt.

Not only have that - Derek being here made the matters much worse. Aside from the blazing feeling I get from him when he is close to me, it's also dangerous. I feel like a little kid around him, shifting my priorities from Ethan to Derek and so forth. My mind needs to be set solely on my son, but Derek arriving here messes that all up.

"So, mom," Ethan said. "Dad said he is going to stay for good now. That's okay, right?"

"_Yeah_," Tori drew out the 'a', "that's my cue to leave." Tori mumbled.

"No one wants you around anyway." Derek gripped.

"My gosh you two!" I snorted loudly. "Tori, we _will_ see you later."

Derek shrugged. "_Bye._"

"Bye Tors. Please come by and see the new house tomorrow?" Ethan asked.

She walked over and gave him a hug, "I sure will, kid."

"Bye Tori." I said.

"See ya." Tori waved while she walked off.

We stumbled our way in the car and began to take off.

"We're moving in today?" Ethan sounded very excited to move into a place he can call his own.

"Yeah, I told her we would meet her around four. I also called U-Haul and they will be there with all of our stuff."

"I'm real happy for you mom." Ethan said before he put on his headphones.

Derek said after a moment of silence, "Yeah, me too."

"Oh, mom! I forgot," Ethan made me jump from his voice being so loud. "You did say it was okay that dad stayed?"

"I don't know, Derek and I have a lot of talking to do first, okay?" I said, completely sincere.

Derek glanced to the back seat, "Ethan, you shouldn't pressure your mom. She needs a little time to be able to adjust to me being here." He grunted, "This is all very new to her."

"Sounds fine with me, I guess." He said and put his headphones back on.

"Thank you." I looked at him, "It's good not being the bad guy for once."

"I can understand that." Derek said. "But you raised him well; he's a great kid, like I said."

"Derek, what was your dad's name?" I said abruptly.

He looked shocked, "Why?"

"I just needed to know." I said strongly.

Derek sighed, and looked out his window. "His name was Kit." Derek kept his expression the same; the same expression I remember from so long ago.

After we met Heather at the house, and helped the U-Haul truck unload our stuff, Ethan decided that we would order pizza for our first dinner. It was better than me cooking – definitely not what I wanted to do after so much stress.

Our new house was astonishing. When you walked into the front door, the steps were right off to the left. When you walked past them you came to our open living room. Off to the right of that was a humungous Kitchen! Off the side of that was our cozy dining room/den with cherry wood built inns. Right behind that was our family room and beside that, was our half bath.

When you emerged upstairs, there was a big play area, with a built in entertainment center and desk. The upstairs consisted of three bedrooms and two bathrooms. My bedroom had a built in fireplace with overhead lights lining the trim. The skylight windows cast a gorgeous glow of the sunset.

This house was everything Ethan and I wanted and more. I almost died when my agent called me and told me we got it. I was tired of our tiny apartment. Not having a place to call our own.

But, now there was the thing with Derek. If it was even a thing… What was I going to do? What was _he_ going to do? All the news about the Edison Group had me in a whirlwind. I spent most of my life hiding from no one in particular, well besides Derek, but now I have no where _to_ hide.

And I can't help but to think that Derek led them right to us.

"Can dad stay here tonight?" Ethan interrupted my thoughts.

I smiled nervously, "Um, I don't-"

"I'll find a hotel. It's fine," Derek muttered.

"Are you really going to make him stay in a hotel?" Ethan said sympathetically. "I really think that would be rude."

"Let me think about it okay?" I said.

Ethan shrugged and resumed showing Derek his hockey medals. I walked into the Kitchen and just stared in awe. My whole life after I became pregnant with Ethan, I have dreamed of this moment and here it is and I don't know if I am making the best out of it.

Before I could think anymore, Derek came in with my phone in his hand. His expression was unreadable but I knew something was bothering him. I could sense it.

"Tori called. I didn't get to it in time." He handed it to me. His hand touched mine and lingered.

Our eyes locked together and heat rose into my cheeks yet again. His eyes were timeless, forever. Deep and emotional. His face was hard, and mature from past battles. Derek's body was immaculate; muscles inching his whole body. Strong and wild.

An odd sensation fluttered in my stomach, and my head felt light. My fingers started to tingle; they sweat with anticipation.

Just as I was losing myself to him, Ethan jogged in. "Travis called me, mom. He wants to know if I can stay the night there…? We need to go over hockey review board for next week's rival. We'll be playing against San Jose."

I coughed, "Yeah, um, d-do you need a ride?"

"No. Mrs. Adams said she could pick me up – she just needs directions." Ethan said.

"That sounds okay to me," I nodded, then turned to Derek. "What about you?"

Derek's eyes bulged, but his facial expression didn't give his astonishment away. "Uh, um, yeah. If your mom says its okay." He ran his fingers through his messy hair, and then grunted.

"Cool," Ethan said. "I'll call him back." And he turned his heel.

When he was out of earshot, Derek snapped his toward me. "Why'd you do that?"

I was puzzled, "Do what?"

He snorted, "Put me in the middle of-of-"

"It's okay. Don't worry yourself to much," I shrugged it off.

Ethan walked back into the Kitchen with us, "Um, mom..." He hesitated, "Tori left you a message on my phone 'cause she didn't a hold of you on yours and she was a little hysterical. I think you should call her back."

"Thank you," I pointed to the living room, "Now, go get ready. Derek, I'm going to call her. Just ... keep Ethan busy." I said while I walked to the sliding glass door.

"Chloe?" Derek almost whispered.

"Hmm?" I stopped right before I closed the door to the back porch.

"Is there something wrong?" His voice was so sure, that I almost thought he knew about mine and Tori's earlier conversation.

"No, why?" I lied.

"Your expression, that's all." He looked at me again and my heart ached.

"Yeah, everything's good." I smiled innocently and closed the door.

I walked to the bottom of the stairs and sat. Hit the send button and called Tori back.

"Chloe!"

"Yes, are you alright?" I said, "Ethan said you sounded-"

"That ghost was right Chloe! The Edison Group is back," Tori panted, as if out of breath. "I can home and my house was ransacked. They left a note to my fridge saying exactly what that ghost said!"

"You're sure?" I was really worried now, it wasn't _just_ a feeling - my bones felt fear too. I closed my eyes tightly.

"Am I _sure_?" Tori chanted. "Yes, I'm positive!"

"Okay. We need to figure something out. You need to come here." I sprang to my feet, "You, Derek and I will come up with a plan and-"

"No." Tori said.

"W-w-what?" I stuttered.

"If I'm going to die, I'm not going to be with my best friend," Tori laughed. "I'm gonna be with my boyfriend. I'm going to Michael's tonight."

My cheeks blushed, "Oh, Okay."

"Tomorrow, if I'm still alive, we'll get together and we'll figure out what to do then." She said, "In the meantime, you need to fill Derek in about it. It'll be better if he knows."

"Alright," I moaned.

"I love you, girl." Tori sighed, "We will figure this all out."

"I know we will and I love you too." I muttered. "Bye."

"See ya." Tori said.

Everything was beginning to change. Everything was turning upside down. The home I made sure was perfect for Ethan is slowly deteriorating in front of my eyes.

Great.

Just great.

**a/n:** well, another one done. What'ja think?

**Preview for next chapter:**

_Derek reached his hand to the back of my neck and pulled me forward into a warn, gentle and long kiss. My mind melted into mush._

_He brushed my hair from my shoulder and placed sweet butterfly kisses down my neck._

_His hand rubbed the small of my back and I was suddenly aware of what I was still wearing._

_A towel._


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

**A/N: **Okay, lemons! Okay, this was hard to squeeze in, but I did just for all my reviewers! Oh, almost forgot. The song is by **The Pogues****,****Love You till the End**.

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED!**

**Disclaimer: **Well! I'll be darned. This ain't mine!

**WARNING: DESCRIPTIVE LEMONS! READERS DISCRETION **_**IS **_**ADVISED. YOU CAN SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ.**

–

_Everything was beginning to change. Everything was turning upside down. The home I made sure was perfect for Ethan was slowly deteriorating in front of my eyes._

_Great._

_Just great._

I walked inside the house to find Ethan and Derek snapping a towel at each other. I didn't think I had _ever_ seen Derek laugh so much before; its like something inside him broke and he just let lose.

Derek turned to look at me when I chuckled and automatically turned his face into that normal, expressionless not-quite-a-smile I remember.

"I told Ethan I'll give him a ride to his friends' house. Plus, it gives me a chance to scope out a hotel." Derek said. Guessing at my attempt to protest, he said, "Before whatever you're going to say, leave it. I'll be fine. I know how to drive and I promise to bring you car back."

"It isn't that I don't trust-" I began.

"Was Tori okay?" Ethan asked. "She sounded awfully freaked out on the phone."

"Yes, she's fine." I nodded. "Derek I really think I should take him or maybe Travis's mom can pick him up. You don't know the area to well."

His face showed nothing – _nothing_ but the same expression of _nothing_. "I'll be fine, _Chloe_, Thank you."

"Fine, take my phone and if in case you need directions back, call me." I said as I tossed him my phone.

When they left, decided I needed a shower.

I turned the water of the shower off and stepped out. The room lit up with a silver flash and if I were wearing clothes, I would have jumped out of them. My big open bay window let in a cast of light through the many gangly red wood trees that surrounded my house.

Lightning filled the sky with sparks of electricity looking almost like cob webs. Thunder rolled and crashed with excitement. I could _not _believe that there was a thunderstorm here, in Santa Cruz California. I didn't even hear anything on the news about rain.

I grabbed my towel while carefully stepped on the pure stone floor. I dried my legs and my arms then wrapped the towel around me. I used another towel to dry my hair, and I walked out into the bedroom.

I didn't feel like getting dressed at the moment so I walked down to the living room to check the news. Not surprisingly, the TV was still boxed with every thing else electronic. I made my mind up and grabbed a slice of the mushroom pepperoni pizza and head back up to my room to unpack some of my things.

The lightning cracked the sky again, and the rumble of the thunder gave me goose bumps. It sounded so unearthly; it sounded far too great to just be a normal thunderstorm. Kind of like a really bad made movie where they have the sheets of elongated metal flats, and strobe lights creating a scary atmosphere.

I reached the top of the stairs brining the kitchen utensil box down because somehow it was put into my bedroom, when I heard a thump on my door.

That's odd; I could have sworn I made sure no ghosts followed me. I hesitated on whether to answer it or not.

I started to feel a prickle at the back of my neck. I didn't know whether it was a good feeling or a bad. Maybe it was Derek and I left the door locked.

I slowly started back down my stairs, putting the box down, inching closer to the door. Wondering if maybe I could get close enough to get a look of who it was – or _what _it was out there.

This time it wasn't a thud, but more of a washed out knock. Like a tree hitting the side of a house or tapping a window.

I reached the entryway, and closed my eyes. Without opening them, I reached for the door way.

I jumped, "Ah!"

Okay, I just scared myself.

"Chloe..."

Derek? I unlocked the door and whipped it open.

Derek laid sprawled on my front porch, blood seeping from his shoulder and running down the walkway mixing with fresh rain water.

"Derek!" I screamed. I felt hot streams running down my cheeks already and my eyes went blurry. I dropped to my knees and started ripping his shirt off to see the wound. When I got the last layer of his undershirt off, I went light headed.

"What h-happened to y-y-you?" A gash, the size of a kitchen knife, slashed across his shoulder and down to his chest. "Oh n-n-no!"

"Chloe just take my hand, help me to the bathroom, I c-can fix myself there." Derek breathed, and his voice shook with pain.

I nodded and helped him up. Blood stained my hands and my towel. Blood streaked across my legs and down in between my toes when I stood him up.

I thought werewolves were supposed to heal fast! This was not looking like it was ever going to heal.

My sobs carried through out the empty house. Blood drops trailed behind us; all the way to my bathroom. When we entered room and I kicked a box of pictures toward the closet. I heard glass shatter, but I didn't even care. I just wanted Derek to be okay. I wanted to hear him laugh; see his smile that he rarely ever shows. I want to hear him get angry, and growl at me.

"Chloe, I need you to start your shower." He choked, "I need ice cold water. H-hurry."

I stumbled over boxes my floor mats were in to my shower; ripped the curtain open I had just put on before I showered – breaking a few rings. I twisted the water on as fast as I could, wanting to make him better, wanting to heal him.

I turned around, and he was down to his boxers. He shakily walked over to the shower smearing blood on the walls he held onto for support. Derek's left knee went out, and he fell into me. I crumbled down as I tried to hold him steady. His body trembled within my grasp. He reached the side of the tub, and sank himself into it.

Derek howled in pain as the ice water hit his wound. He howled half man and half werewolf. A terrible cry of pain, I covered my ears from the sound; it was a glass breaking shriek of hurting.

I stood up and turned around, not being able to take the blood and screams.

I heard Derek take a deep intake of air and he hissed. "You need to get … I can't-" He hollered again and threw his head back into the white tiles smashing a few of them. They left a round imprint of his head. "You have to leave! Get out of here as fast as you can!"

"Derek, I'm not leaving you..." I cried, "Not again. Not ever."

"I heal the fastest when I am in wolf form and I – I -" His hips buckled against bottom of the tub. "I don't know who I turn into in the first few moments when I change."

"I don't care! I'm not leave-"

"You have to!" He panted.

Derek's body began convulsing. I heard cracks form his bones morphing. His boxers started to get tighter, before they began to shred into pieces. His hand flew up and grabbed mine. His gaze caught mine and his eyes sent bone chilling anxiety into me. His eyes started becoming more creature like; changing from deep purple to silver and both at the same time. In that moment, my every instinct told me to run but my heart screeched for me to stay.

His hand let go of mine and he started shifting. "You have to go!" He howled at me. His back started to curve then lengthen. "Chloe, go! _HIDE!"_

I didn't think about it once more. I stood up and stared backing away from him.

I took one more glance, and then I ran.

I slammed the bathroom door closed behind me and then bedroom door. I raced down the hallway and snatched the attic latch, then scrambled up into it.

I pulled it back up and locked it. I just stayed there and just listened after I sat myself over the chute.

Tiny dust motes filled the air. The staleness of the dust covered attic made me cough. My whole body shook from stress and shock.

I can't believe I let him go prowling around here, where I live - alone. What _was_ I thinking? I couldn't have been more of an idiot. I could have just died! Derek could have torn me to bits if I stayed!

I heard light footsteps or paw-falls. I couldn't be sure if it was him walking in human form or in wolf form. So, I decided to lower my head down to the threshold of the attic and listened intently.

I heard mumbling, then the bedroom door click open; and until I made out his human voice echoing through the walls, I didn't make a sound. "_Chloe_...?"

I scrambled as fast as I could to unlatch the attic door. Pushed the stair chute down as fast as I could, and replied "Derek? A-a-are you o-okay?"

I turned my head to take a better look at him. He had put his rain and blood sodden pants back on. The wetness made them thick and heavy and the waist hung low below his hip line.

My whole body blushed and heat began to rise in my heart.

He stood with unease. His head bowed and his hair fell loosely in his face. Casting dark shadows over his face. I felt tiny. Small. I wanted to comfort him with every part of my soul; I wanted to make him whole again.

He grumbled something under his breath. I jumped off the stairs and ran to him. I leaped into his arms and just held him. The heat rolling of his body made mine tremble.

Derek held me tightly around my waist with one hand and tangled his other hand in my hair. He pulled me so close to him, that if I didn't know any better, I would have thought he was trying to squish me. He breathed in the scent of my hair, and his body convulsed in a way that sent shivers down my spine.

I tensed and tried to push away, but he only held me tighter.

He whispered, "It's alright."

I pulled my head back just enough to look into his eyes. As I did, I peered down to his shoulder and chest. A thick pink line sauntered over his body. As I traced it with my finger, I shuddered.

With his hand, the one that was in my hair, he lifted my chin and made me look into his eyes. Tears fell loosely down my cheeks as he wiped them away with his thumb.

I cleared my throat and choked, "W-what happened to y-you?"

He placed his thumb over my mouth and shushed me. His eyes showed years of struggle and defeat. Pain was everything he knew and I wanted to change that.

Derek reached his hand to the back of my neck and pulled me forward into a warm, gentle and long kiss.

He brushed my hair from my shoulder and placed sweet butterfly kisses down my neck.

His hand rubbed the small of my back and I was suddenly aware of what I was still wearing.

A towel.

My body stared to be lit with fire. I have never wanted or needed someone so badly in my life before. And now that I do, I wanted to give myself away.

A moan escaped my lips, and I felt his body become greedy.

I leaned over his ear, and barley asked, "_Can you love me_?"

He drew his head back and looked longingly into my eyes. I swear I saw confusion fly through his eyes but it was soon replaced by passion. He bent down and kissed me again.

Derek was such a good kisser.

He opened his mouth slowly, like he was asking for my permission. I definitely agreed and parted mine as well. Our tongues hit and it sent an explosion of white hot ecstasy through me.

I felt him moan in the back of his mouth as he shifted me in his arms. He placed me right on his arousal, and I could have sworn I was going to die.

Derek's heart beat raced inside his chest, while I touched and caressed his every inch of skin that was showing.

He snatched my bottom lip and I gasped. I tasted blood and his sweet breath in my mouth. My body buckled against him. I think it was too much excitement for him because he turned quickly to almost throw me against the wall, before smacking me with urgent – needing kisses that I think surprised the both of us, and we both moaned in pleasure.

_**I just want to see youWhen you're all aloneI just want to catch you if I canI just want to be thereWhen the morning light explodesOn your face it radiatesI can't escapeI love you 'till the end**_

After I felt Derek regain himself, he put his arms around me and walked into the bedroom. His mouth never left mine when he kicked the mattress down from its leaning position on the wall. He broke the kiss and stared down at me with eyes that twisted my stomach into knots. He reached for the end of the towel, and started to tug.

Embarrassment washed through me, "Derek, I-"

"Chloe, I have waited fifteen years to have you again," he breathed calmly. "_Please_ don't hide your body from me." He closed his eyes and brought his mouth to my ear. "_Please_..." He begged, as he kissed the soft, tender spot behind my earlobe.

Something inside me broke. I brought his hand to the towel, then let go and captured his face in my hand for a titillating kiss. Derek moaned again and with a swift jerk of his hand, the towel fell limply down to the floor.

Somehow I didn't care any more. He was here. He was right. Fifteen years is a long time to wait. I have regretted not having him here with me every moment of those.

There was not one day I went with out having a memory of him. Memories that soon became mixed up and jumbled; memories I have long forgotten about.

The first time I met him, I thought he was nothing but a jerk.

When he found me in that basement room after Tori tied me up and left me there.

The first time Derek began to change, I was there.

After finding his note in that old building and being thrilled to see him again.

My very first _time_ with him.

I imagined everyday if I would have handled rejection differently; maybe we could have still been together. If only I confided in him. Told him before I left and heard what his answer to it might have been. Though, would I have really wanted to hear his answer? Who's to say Derek would have stayed by my side and not just stranded me?

Derek laid me down on the bed carefully. His arms cradling my head, never breaking the kiss between us. His hands toured my body to my front, and rubbing his hand in circles – again asking permission.

I moaned, and he responded with a tremble. "_Please, Derek..._"

He kissed me again while shaking his head and an even _longer_ moan escaped. Derek captured my lip again and bit down. He inhaled a sharp intake of breath and embraced me harder. He let go and made hot little bites down my neck. Slowing us down, tasting the moment.

Oh! How could I have just walked away from him? I can't help but feeling that being selfish was really wrong. I thought I was doing the right thing, but now I think back and curse myself for being stupid.

My heart beat raced and my pulse thundered in my ears. My blood felt thick in my veins. My vision was blurry.

My back arched.

We rolled over each other; each wanting power of having it now, yet neither wanting to let lose yet. Our bodies mingling together; his sweat dropped from him like rain. His sounds of demand mixed with moans of passion.

Breaking the kiss between us, both gasping for needed air, he slid his mouth over my beating vein and bit causing my head to feel light and dreamy.

_**I just want to tell you nothingYou don't want to hearAll I want is for you to sayWhy don't you just take meWhere I've never been beforeI know you want to hear meCatch my breathI love you 'till the end**_

It could have been minutes or hours, I couldn't tell. We were in heaven. You know, like one of those movies where the little girls skip, laugh, dream and everything is magical. Sure, it all has to end soon. Yet, in that moment you can't help but feel the most gratifying feeling of truly being one.

_Almost_ like flying. But, then again, almost can be a _big_ word.

My fingeres curled in happiness. Sweat prickled all over my body is fine beads. The heat was like an ocean washing over my body in soft waves; when Derek's skin touched mine, waves of pleasure soared through my bones. My toes and legs curled around him in urgency. I kissed his shoulders, his neck, and his chest – every part of him that I could. Savoring every move, pressure – everything.

His panting was rugged, fierce and tantalizing. His warm breath caressed my skin, leaving trails of a cold chill down my body. He rolled me over so I was straddling him. I reached down and unbuckled his belt; I stared to undo his pants when he caught me. He pinned my hands above his head and a growl emanated from his chest.

A deep grumble made his eyes shift color from silver and purple when he began to change. My eyes widened. A lump rose in my throat and I choked.

"Don't." He demanded. He placed an innocent kiss on my lips and let go of my hands. "I'm n-not ready..."

I broke the kiss, stared at him, my breathing harsh. I bent down and placed soft kisses all the way down to his belly button. He almost screamed with desire, and I smiled in triumph. As I began to inch my way up, I unhooked his button, giggled as I placed a small kiss right on his Adams Apple.

He caught my wrist again, turned me over and grinded against me. "Okay," Derek said.

And we became one. One whole of something sweet.

Derek's cry sharply penetrated the silence around us as I felt him pulsate inside me, making my knees tremble in response. He collapsed on top of me, shivers going through him every few seconds for several minutes.

I felt myself drifting off from sheer exhaustion.

And the last thing I swore I heard, was him saying, "I love you..."

Then I floated into a peaceful sleep.

_**I just want to be thereWhen we're caught in the rainI just want to see you laugh not cryI just want to feel youWhen the night puts on its cloakI'm lost for words don't tell meAll I can sayI love you 'till the end**_

The morning sun entered the bedroom and warmed us. I lifted my groggy head; cleaning my eyes of sleep. Everything that happened last night came rolling back into my mind. I shot my head up to find Derek curled up into a ball around me. The sheets (the sheets I knew were packed) wrapped around both of us in a tangled mess. My face rose with heat, though his soft snores calmed me.

I couldn't believe what happened.

I started to move. I needed to get dressed and call to see if Ethan was okay. But as I started to pull my legs over the side, Derek's hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto him.

His soft eyes bore into mine. All I could do was smile gingerly and place a warming kiss on his lips. He smiled into them.

Derek laughed. He kissed my forehead and looked in my eyes again; he was about to say something when his head shot up.

He stuck his nose in the air and breathed. "It's Tori," he said.

As soon as he said it, the door burst open and in walked Tori.

**a/n:** So, was it fluffy enough? Please review :)

_**Preview to next chapter:**_

_Derek's head slowly came down to meet mine, "We battled. I shifted into wolf form before he even got a chance."_

_"A-And you killed him?" I croaked._


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

**A/N: **Ah, wasn't that just some nice lemons? _Alright,_ back to business.

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED!**

**Disclaimer: **Sí, claro. Si esta pertenecía a mí, que no leyendo esto. - Spanish.

_Derek laughed. He kissed my forehead and looked in my eyes again; he was about to say something when his head shot up._

_He stuck his nose in the air and breathed. "It's Tori."_

_As soon as he said it, the door burst open and in walked Tori._

"Oh, Chloe gets some cloths on!" Tori said while she shielded her eyes. "And you tough guy, ugh, puh-_lease_ put _something_ on ... like eww."

Derek grunted, and then rolled over. "You know, you do this annoying thing where you open your mouth and then these things you call words come out."

Tori's mouth dropped, "_What_ did you-"

"Like that." Derek said, "Stop it."

Derek grinned evilly, and Tori left the room.

"I wish you two would just get along." I said.

I walked into the bathroom, closed the door and walked to the toilet. I lowered the lid. I sat down, put my head into my hands and sighed.

What was I thinking?

I wasn't thinking. That was just the thing. I let him walk back into my life – just like that. Everything inside me was braking. Falling apart.

No wonder I never was in a relationship. Love and me didn't mix.

Okay. I had to get going. I started the shower water, and got in. The water felt distant – like I was somewhere else.

Of coarse it was distant. All I could think about was last night.

He told me he loved me.

My heart gave a wild jump in my chest. My cheeks flushed and I clutched my fist and put it over my breast to rest it on my heart.

Everything bad and everything good happened in one night. How convenient.

I could have sworn the bathroom just got brighter...

I needed last night like I needed to breath. It was perfect. Everything I could have imagined. Having Derek back was more than life itself, because he was my life. He has been every waking moment of my life - he revolves around me.

"Aha!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Derek chuckled as he pulled the shower curtain behind him closed. My head turned as fast as possible so he couldn't see the blush that crept upon my face in a deep plum red.

"Skittish are we?" He said while he pushed me aside to lower his head under the running water.

"Gosh Derek, have you ever hear of the thing called privacy?" I said, as I turned and discreetly shielded my body.

"Yeah, I don't like it." He said flatly.

I pouted. Reached over and turned the cold water off and stormed out. "I do."

Derek yelped as the hot water burnt his skin. "Are you mad for last night?"

"No, just confused." I said.

He turned the cold water back on, and said "What's there to be confused about?" Derek said quietly and as he did, I saw his back tighten. "You're not happy?"

"No," I said. "I'm more than happy to have you here with me. It's just happening to fast."

He nodded, "Aren't you going to ask me about what happened to me last night."

"Yeah, what about _that_?" I said.

He turned and started washing off the soap off his chest, then scrubbing the rest of his body down before answering me. "Remember you gave me your cell phone in case I got lost and to call you?"

"Yes..."

"When I took Ethan to Travis's house and I dropped him off, Tori called. I didn't want to answer it, but she left a message..." Derek said. "I dialed your voice mail-"

"Talking about privacy-" I rolled my eyes.

"Voice mail ... and Tori had said something." Derek interrupted, "She said that my dad visited you that day I showed up."

Great. Just a wonderful way of a start of an explanation. "Yeah, about-"

"Do you want to hear the rest, or are you just going to keep interrupting?"

"I do want to hear it, but I also want to fill you in on a few things," I shrugged.

"I think I have a lot of what you haven't told me figured out." He grunted.

"Ugh, go on."

"After I dropped Ethan off, Tori called-"

"I got that-" Derek looked at me and I blushed. "Oh, sorry."

"Tori said the day I came here and you went into your bedroom abruptly, that _that_ was him. I was curious when you asked me his name. I tired not to listen in on you that day, but I did over hear you use his name. I thought it was just a coincidence."

"I just didn't want to hurt you. But I would have told you today if you didn't find out."

Derek nodded, but continued "So after that, she mentioned something about the Edison group coming back. After I heard that, I just hung up and came here."

I lifted my eyebrow and looked at him questionably. "If that was it, how did you get hurt?"

"Well, I thought I would leave that part out." Derek snorted a little laugh.

I furrowed my eyebrows and walked out of the bathroom.

"Chloe!" Derek shouted behind me. "Come on Chloe, lighten up!"

"Are you going to screw around or are you going to tell me?" I said, sorely.

I heard a couple bangs from the bathroom then turned around to see Derek coming out with a hand towel draped in front if him. "Don't you have any regular sized towels?"

"Any that would fit around you? No," I said. My face blushing again.

"Fine." He walked around and picked his dirty pants up. Derek pulled the stiff bloody pants up around his waist.

"Do you have any other clothes?" I asked.

"No, not really." He replied.

"What size are you?"

"Thirty-eight, thirty-six."

"Do you think you could squeeze into a thirty-six, thirty-six?"

"I could try," he said, dropping his pants back onto the floor. "Is that what Ethan wears?"

"Yeah, so hold on; I'll get you a pair as long as you leave those nasty ones alone so I can wash them. And when I get back, you can tell me all about what happened."

Derek nodded.

When I walked back into the room after going into to Ethan's to find some pants, I threw him the jeans. "I brought you a shirt to."

"I went and killed the head Leader of a werewolf pack after I heard what Tori said."

I gasped, "Y-Y-You did w-what?" I covered my mouth with my hand to ease my stuttering. "Why would you d-do something like t-that?"

"Why _would_ I?" He threw his hand up in the air. "You sound like I did it on purpose because a pack of my own is just what _I _wanted."

"You don't care about anyone but yourself," I whispered.

"That's right. You read my file at Lyle house, I remember. I knew what it said, so I am sure you do too. But after so many years, I _couldn't_ have changed."

"You are quite right," I said. "So, are you saying that you don't care about my feelings for last night?"

"You are so naïve." Derek said. Then he shook his head and rubbed his temples. "Let's just … let's start over."

"Then explain it to me." I said. I crossed my arms across my chest and waited impatiently.

He sighed, "Please don't interrupt me."

"Deal." I chirped.

"After I left here, Ethan and I talked about a lot of things," Derek started out. "I did fill him in on being a werewolf, but you know what?" Derek grunted mindlessly. "He already knew."

I started to open my mouth but he put his hand up to shush me. He gave me a look like _'remember-you-wouldn't-interrupt-me._' I couldn't believe it. Ethan usually never-not told me anything. This is pretty shocking news. But I can understand why he would want to keep it from me - I think.

I guessed that for Ethan, being something like what Derek and I are, it isn't normal in everyday life. He'd told me several times on occasion that he really wished he didn't have the power I gave him. But, that he was okay with it.

Not knowing that he knew he was a werewolf really hurt me. And Derek being the one he told hurt even worse.

Though, on the other hand, would I have wanted to know?

Of course not. I wouldn't have been able to handle filling him in on the blanks. Trying to tell him the things he was going through because I had never experienced them myself. The only time I even was close to a man shifting forms, was with Derek, fifteen years ago – and then, well, last night too.

"His friend Travis is one also." Derek stepped closer to me, walking steadily. "He told me everything about their pack. Ethan told me the Leader of his pack was old. Believed in old stories and myths. And honestly vowed by them."

"Ethan said that he and Travis, with a few other buddies, were training to be the next one to try to take Leader. Ethan said that he hopes it's Travis or him. I just couldn't let that happen, Chloe. I couldn't." Derek continued. He paused though, trying to skim over a conversation without actually having one.

"Ethan is pretty up to date with everything that I know so far – but we did only talk for a few minuets." Derek said. "He told me that he wishes he could stop going to school and become a full time trainee with Travis."

"Trainee? As like a _werewolf_ trainee?"

"Yeah," Derek grunted a sound, something like _duh_. "Remember, Simon and I went through it."

"Uh huh, I remember. I just can't believe all of this. I'm a little shocked."

"Why?" Derek asked rudely.

"Why would you ask _why_? It isn't obvious?" I scorned.

"No. I find it a little funny that you're completely clueless."

"Funny?" I said, "Funny that I know everything about _my_ son because he's been with me since fifteen years ago; yet his father comes on a surprise visit for a couple of days and he seems to know more than me. A little shocking."

Derek just laughed.

"Go on then," I rolled my eyes and fell back onto the bed.

Derek moved to sit almost cross legged on the floor, but with one knee up almost touching his chin. "I asked Ethan where this pack Leader stays, and where he could be found. Ethan said that his name was Raul, and he was in a cave off the beach," Derek continued. "I found it unusual that Ethan knew so much already after you told me you never filled him in on anything." Derek said. "So after I dropped Ethan off, I went hunting for him."

"Hey, guys." Tori said, and I jumped – shocked to hear another voice but Derek's. "Think you're taking long enough? I'm getting pretty bored. I thought we were going to talk about some plan, remember?"

"At the moment, I'm actually filling him in – well more like he's filling _me_ in." I sighed.

"It has taken you this long to just tell him? What did you guys do all night – _right_... I remember." Tori chuckled, "So, wolf-boy still has it, huh?"

"Its not like that," I said, as I shook my head.

"Right," said Tori rolling her eyes. "I should have guessed that after so long he would need to dip his stick–"

"_Tori_," Derek growled with his back toward her. I looked at his face; his eyes were closed and his teeth bared. I saw his fist clench and saw blood seep down his knuckles. He opened his eyes. The color of violet-silver flashed through his eyes.

"Uh, hello _Loser –"_

I sat upright in an instant. "T-Tori, I w-will meet you down s-stairs." I said, afraid of this side of Derek.

Tori saw the fright on my face and made no more sound. She swiftly left the room without any hesitance.

After Derek calmed down, he sat in front of me and held my face in his hands. "I'll try harder." And when I nodded and placed my hand on his he looked at me. Then cleared his throat, and said, "After I drove down to the South end, past the Boardwalk, I came to Littoral Cave. I came to the rock wall that breaks the water."

"Ethan said that's were all his friend practice surfing," I mumbled.

Derek shrugged, "I climbed it all the way up. Then I came to the top. I jumped off and landed on the secluded beach on the other side. I walked a little farther until I saw the hidden cave Ethan described. The opening was about eleven feet tall and it smelt moldy. There was a small stream coming down the center of the cave. I tried my best to avoid getting wet, but the rocks were too slippery being in human shoes."

"When the wind shifted, I caught a whiff of him. I smelt the pack Leader, Raul."

I drew a deep breath and only guessed what happened next.

"I stepped closer to the cave and peered in. There was a faint glow in the tunnel, and the odor was rank – worse than the mold smell from the outside." Derek wrinkled his nose in disgust. "It smelled of fresh blood. And not animal. I walked inside and was greeted by loads of skeletons. It was quite a sight, Chloe." Derek raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm sure it was..." I muttered nonchalantly.

"At the end of that tunnel, I could hear hacking. And howling like. He was transforming back into human form - I was guessing. When I smelt the blood, I figured he had already eaten and didn't need to be in animal form anymore. Most werewolves don't need a job, or housing from the advantages of being a wolf - no need to buy food … ever again."

"That's gross Derek."

He shrugged, "That's how it happens. Anyway," Derek went on, "I knew he would be weak and that my advantage was great."

Derek paused, and I through my hands up, "And?" My voice hinted to and urgency of needing to find out more.

"_And _I roared," he said, but he avoided my gaze.

I stared at him.

He shrugged. "After I roared, Raul came dodging forward. I could see his shadow growing smaller and smaller the closer he came. He broke into the front of the cave, and when he did, he had looked real old, almost defeated already. His skin showed of damage and his eyes glinted of pain."

When Derek paused and looked off, I asked, "Well, what happened next? Obviously you didn't die..."

Derek's head slowly came down to meet mine, "We battled. I shifted into wolf form before he even got a chance."

"A-And you killed him?"

Derek beamed, "No. I almost had him, but he gave up."

"So, now what?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know the end of it.

"Now, we have an army large enough to fight against the Edison Group." Derek stated. "Almost, with a little more help, I am sure we could take them."

"What if they aren't enough?"

Derek grabbed my hand, "If not, Ethan's hockey couch is the leader of a Vampire clan." Derek said, but something inside me could feel his dislike, and yet, a nagging feeling at the back of my neck tingled as if he didn't want to tell me the rest.

I guess it couldn't get any worse. I have to say that I suspected much worse. With what Derek is, and Tori – Ethan, I would have to say I knew all along. But finding out this way was hard.

"Ethan knows?" I said shakily, not wanting to believe it.

"Yeah. He told me he knew since he met Travis." Derek rose to stand up, held out his hand and offered me help.

"I should have known."

"You wouldn't have because he didn't want you to until he was ready." Derek said as he linked his arm behind me. His voice hinted that there was more to say, but for the moment he wanted it to stay unsaid. Weird, I could feel it – I could feel the statement eating at him while he kept silent.

We started walking down the stairs into the foyer. Once Tori spotted Derek, he stopped moving. I looked at his face, but it was still and locked in a rather funny expression.

I snapped my fingers in front of his face, but right after I did that Tori snickered. "You know, I think I like him better like that."

"Tori, take that spell off him!"

Tori had hooked up the TV and was clicking through channels. "You need satellite, girl. These local station's suck."

"_Tori..._"

Derek unfroze, and shook his head. "So says drama-mama." Derek piped. He looked like he was going to charge at her, but when I elbowed him, and whispered _'you said you would try harder,'_ he said, "Though, Myth Busters wouldn't be bad right about now."

"_Myth Busters_?" Tori mocked, "Could you be any more of a freak?"

"Right, and what do you watch? _The Bad Girls club_?" Derek laughed off the comment.

"Ethan knows he's a werewolf and he told Derek where to find the pack Leader. Derek and Raul fought and now Derek has a pack of his own." I said before Tori could say anything back.

Tori's face was the same until the words sank into her. Her eyes bulged and she sputtered, "And you're serious? Geek boy over here actually belongs to something?"

"Tori!" I said annoyed. "Please?"

She looked at me, and I knew she backed down. "Fine."

"Thank you," Derek said. "I _really_ didn't want to have to rip her head off." He crossed his arms.

"Like you would get the chance," Tori grinned.

I felt Derek cringe beside me. "Stop it Tori!" I shook my head, "Okay guys. We have some planning to do."

"Sure we do," Tori said. "Wolf boy needs some training on running a _business,_" Tori rolled her eyes and snickered.

I turned to Derek. "We need to know everything you can remember about what happened when you defeated the Edison Group last time." I said, when I pointed between Tori and I. "We need to know everything – meaning nothing cut _short_."

Derek plopped down on the floor. He held his hand out to me, taking it, I sat beside him. Tori sighed, and leaned back after she made herself comfortable in a chair, "Ready?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Let's hear it."

–

_**Preview to next chapter:**_

_I turned my head to soon be face to face with a large midnight-black wolf, huffing inches from me._

_Derek backed up a few steps and sprang._

_I covered my eyes and braced myself for a lot of pain._


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

**A/N:** don't feel like one today.

**Disclaimer: **um, no, not mine.

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED!**

–

_I turned to Derek. "We need to know everything you can remember about what happened when you defeated the Edison Group last time." I said, when I pointed between Tori and I. "We need to know everything – meaning nothing cut short."_

_Derek plopped down on the floor. He held his hand out to me, taking it, I sat beside him. Tori sighed, and leaned back, "Ready?" He asked._

_I smiled and nodded. "Let's hear it."_

"You got a pack..." Tori flung her hand in the air. "So, when you call them where ever they are, they have to respond by shifting and coming to find you?"

"Basically," Derek said.

I shuddered, "I still don't understand why you did that."

"Do you want to become tuna again like last time we were up against the Edison Group?" Tori asked.

"I understand we need the help, but did you really have to risk your life like that?" I said.

"What else was I going to do?" Derek shrugged. "Just sit here again and let them get what they want?"

I shook my head and bit my lip. "What about Ethan? I do _not_ want him to be fighting with us."

Derek grunted, "Trust me, he doesn't need protection, he's as strong as me, maybe even stronger."

"What?" I asked.

"Ethan is very different from us," Derek said slowly. "Since you and I both were experiments and our power is stronger than anybody else, don't you think that has to make him even _better_?"

"I can see that," Tori said. "Sometimes I see a different side of him. A greater-side I guess you could say."

"I don't see it." I questioned, "Do I?"

"I think you do, but you try to deny it." Derek said.

"I think you do too." Tori mused.

"Maybe..." I said, "Anyway, what are we going to do?"

"Yeah, what's the plan?" Tori said. "We know how you took them down last time, but how are we going to do it this time?"

Derek rubbed his temples. "I was thinking – you're not going to like this Chloe," Derek said. "But I think we could use you big time."

I shook my head vigorously and scooted in the chair so I was leaning up on my knees. "Don't you get me involved with anything Derek Souza!" I yelled. "I don't want Ethan to have anything involved with them-" I pointed to outside to nowhere in particular, "and I don't want Ethan to see the horrors I have to deal with, being what I am."

"But," Derek stood up and walked over to me, knelt down in front of me and looked me into my eyes. "Chloe, you have a great power. It's _not_ a horror."

I nodded. "Yes. Yes it is, and I do _not_ want Ethan to see what I can do. I don't want him to be in the middle of it, or even be a part of it."

Derek sighed, and dropped his head. "He has seen a lot more than you think, Chloe."

I tensed. Did he just say what I think he said? Ethan has seen more than I think he has? Ethan always told me everything. But now Derek is telling me that there was _a lot_ more things that I don't know about?

"What do you mean?" I asked, as I lifted my eyebrows.

Derek stood up and put his back to me. "He's completed the change already." Derek said, and then added quickly before I could say something. "He's completed the change for three years now – since he was eleven."

I gasped. "And you _thought _you didn't need to tell me this earlier because...?"

"It was irrelevant," he shrugged.

"I just want to know how he's kept it hidden all this time." Tori spoke up.

"He told me when he would go to Travis's house, he would train there and Chloe wouldn't know. Travis completed the change at the same time Ethan did, or maybe a year after him." Derek said.

"Clever little kid." Tori said approvingly.

"He is not clever! That is very dangerous, Tori!" I yelled.

"Chloe, don't snap at her. He had a good reason to just not tell you." Derek said. And when I was going to reply, he held his hand up and asked, "Do you want to me continue with the plan?"

"Yeah, let us hear it." Tori said before I could answer.

"I was thinking Chloe could manifest an army of corpses-"

"Whoa Derek! Have you actually thought this through?" Tori said worried.

"Yes, I have," Derek replied. "She could raise maybe a hundred or so. My wolf pack only has about eighty trained and ready to fight members. Even though our pack is strong, we still need more alliances."

"Not a chance, Derek. I c-couldn't possible do something like that." I said.

He turned to me, "Yes, you could. You have it in you." Derek said. Then he turned back to Tori. "You could use a spell to make my pack, and Chloe's minion invisible and sneak into their grounds undetected."

"I couldn't do so many people Derek. I'm only capable of very little." Tori sounded gloomy. "I mean if that's all we would need. Maybe we could send in a few of your pack and a few of the corpses," she gestured toward me, "into their grounds and place cameras everywhere to find out what we are up against, or something. We would have a better shot of knowing what to do if we were to all go head-on with them."

"That sounds okay, but I was thinking more along the lines of bombs. Poison bombs." Derek said darkly. I was actually surprised he agreed with Tori.

"Well, that _is_ something..." Tori said and she grinned. "I like it."

"I don't like it," I whispered, but soon found my voice. "It's way too dangerous. Someone-"

"Chloe, can you quit acting like a damn mother for a second, and act like the warrior you are?" Derek raged.

Humiliation washed through me. I had to struggle to hold back my tears. "I will not stand here and let you take the lives away from so many children, Derek."

"There are no children. We are all soldiers." Derek said.

I looked deeply into Derek's eyes and tried to find the Derek I used to know. But all I can see now is a stranger. It is so funny how you think you know someone for spending everyday with them, and in time after you get older you realize everything has changed.

"Just because you were raised as a monster, doesn't mean other children have to suffer the way you did."

His eyes grew deep a sorrow that I didn't understand. I tried to read his face farther, but inside I felt a block – as if I wasn't supposed to know more. "That's life, Chloe."

I shook my head and the block away. "That's not life, Derek. How you were raised isn't the way kids are supposed to be brought up."

"We are _not_ normal," Derek said. "We have the Darkest Powers – we will always live like this."

"Not innocent children. Just because they have this power, doesn't mean they aren't like everyone else." I said. "Derek, you are not leading innocent children into a war that is meant for adults."

"I don't understand when you say children?" Derek questioned when he brought his hands behind his neck and stretched his elbows. "My pack is of strong soldiers."

"What like Travis?" I choked. "Like Ethan?"

"I don't think he means-" Tori began.

"Ethan and Travis are not children anymore." Derek snapped at me, "They have completed the change, and so are considered eligible fighters."

"You're talking about _children_ Derek!" I screamed between sobs. "My child. My own flesh and blood – your flesh and blood! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"That has nothing to do with the duty we have to the world – to others like ourselves." Derek went on. He was now in my face shouting right back at me.

"Listen to you. You're acting like a psycho!" I stomped up to him and stared him in the eyes, taking my ground. "You. Will. Not. Use. Our. Child. For. _Fighting_." I said through clenched teeth.

Derek grunted. "You have _no _say. I am pack Leader. Whatever _I say-" _he pointed to himself _"-_goes."

Anger hit me in waves of fire. "Then why don't you just get the hell out of here. All this started when you came."

Tori laughed like a hyena, "Now she gets it…"

But Derek's expression stayed in an angry scowl.

"Shut up," I muttered. "Just shut up about everything that's going through that mind of yours."

He scowled, "Right. So, they will fight?" I started to shake my head, but he cut me off. "I'm not lying. Whatever I say to the pack goes to every individual. I give orders, not cookies."

"I can understand that to a point but-," Tori said.

"What are you talking about, Tori?" I said meekly. "You know this is _Ethan_ you're talking about?"

"Tori nodded, "But I also know Derek is right about Ethan."

"You can't be serious?"

"I've been waiting for a long time to stretch my arms with my power." Tori shrugged, "I don't know – he was a good leader before."

"_We _were only children then, and we were stupid..." I said, and then whispered, "I was stupid."

"He led us the right way when we were in trouble." Tori sighed and looked down, "He cared a great deal for you, Chloe. Derek would never have let anything happen to you. Don't you think he wouldn't do that for Ethan?"

"Why are you agreeing with him?" I asked.

"It isn't that I am agreeing with him, it's just more like he has a point." Tori said.

"Yeah, but remember how you once said he treated me like his lap dog. Not letting me do anything – always being stuck in a _safe zone_?"

Tori furrowed her eyebrows, deep in remembering. "I do..."

"So why's it different with Ethan?" I pleaded.

Tori pouted, "I don't think I can answer that. Derek had a good reason for that – but he has a good reason now."

My heart throbbed, "Ethan is everything to me, and I just couldn't-"

"You think he isn't anything to me?" Tori said. "That boy is my world."

"So, you have to understand why he cannot fight." I said.

"Let's not think about it right now," Derek sighed. "We'll talk about it more later, okay?"

I nodded, "Just promise me that he will not fight unless he is _absolutely_ needed."

I could feel the resistance in Derek, but it soon faded with an almost smile. "I will try."

That was enough of a promise for me. I was going to make sure Ethan and Travis would never have to fight. And every other child out there with this Darkest Power gift. It was only going to be me. I was going to get us pass the Edison Group. As long as Ethan will be safe and have no battle scars.

As long as he was alive; _even_ if I die.

I cradled my hand and walked back to sit down. "Let's talk about this plan again."

Derek took us through endless ideas. Every planed revolved around poison. Or bombs. I didn't like it too much because of the many werewolves Derek had been planning on using. If something accidentally went wrong and killed many off, I would be enraged.

Tori and Derek argued about how many she could hide under spell to enter. Tori kept telling him that she could only do about twenty at a time and no more. Derek said that she has stronger power than that – she only needs to embrace it. She told him she hasn't had the practice like some of the demons he has encountered with. It was a bad conversation, but Tori came out headstrong.

Derek would not have it any other way, though, about having werewolf guards circling the house; a different group of them at four-hour intervals. He said it was for no one to be able to come in, but I think it was so none of us (meaning me) could get out. Derek said I could do all my summoning and awakening there at the house, in case the Edison Group tried to hurt me while I have dead people coming after me.

Yeesh.

It still gave me the shivers.

Even though I have control over my power now, it still is so unbelievable. All of us have this amazing gift, and yet is it such a burden to have.

I shifted in my seat, and watched Derek layout perimeters for his pack. Tori helped him with it, and I just gave some pointers. Ethan and I just moved into our own house – well, someplace we can actually call home – now its being used as a battle arena.

"Are you guys sure you know what you're talking about?" I asked Tori and Derek as they closed up their drawing plans.

Derek pocketed them, and turned to face me. "We are. I'll be giving Samson the copy and he will pass it along to the rest of the pack." He grunted.

"Samson?" I asked.

"He was the second in command; he dealt with everything Raul couldn't get to." Derek replied.

"Oh," I said.

I felt an odd feeling coming from him, but I couldn't describe it.

He walked over to me and knelt in front of the chair I was sitting in. Derek leaned in and placed an almost forced, but touching kiss on the tips of my lips. Firecrackers popped in my pit of my stomach, leaving me a bit queasy and light headed.

Derek looked at me, not moving but a couple of inches, and struck me with his fierce green eyes. I could see longing again, and something like being torn between one thing and another.

Like almost trying to be a father, but also be a warrior. A soldier. To serve for a purpose. But are the things he's being torn between have to be the things he is keeping separate?

"Everything's alright?" I asked.

Derek nodded, but Tori interrupted before he could reply and Derek leaned up into a standing position. "I'm going shower and clear my mind. Do me a favor," Tori winked at me. "Don't kill him. I'm staring to like him." With that, she left the room.

"My stomach hurts." I said as I stood to then walk into the kitchen.

I grabbed a water bottle out of my purse on the counter. I gulped a lot down before I recapped it and began unpacking most of the kitchen utensils.

Now, we wait, I thought. We wait until we hear any more news about the Edison group.

I had my back to Derek when he followed me. When I put the box on the floor and bent back up, he linked his arms around my waist and pressed his face into my hair. "I'm sorry for acting like a jerk. I don't know how to not be one." Derek leaned away from me, to turn me around.

I looked up into his eyes and shivered.

Emotion – love, sadness, magic, hatred and lust swirled through his face, but his eyes watered with sincerity. I pushed on his chest and backed away.

I pointed between us, "This c-can't happen," I stuttered, "I just need to … t-think."

Derek put his hand up, palm toward me, and whispered, "You mean you don't me to touch you after today?"

"Don't take it like that. I don't mean it like that." This was confusing; I rubbed my temples.

Derek shook his head. "I am no different than when you met me fifteen years ago. I am just older and a bit wiser."

There was just not enough time in the day to think about everything. Last night was the most incredible thing that has happened to me in a long time.

I felt that I belonged to him, and we were meant to be together. But after seeing him today, I can't exactly say that. Derek is like the old person I knew, though, today he showed a darker side that I am terrified of.

"I understand." Derek said.

I shook my head, sighed, and then I walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the floor. I lay back for a while before I heard Tori ranting about how there wasn't enough hot water.

I sat up and plopped in the chair I occupied earlier. Derek emerged into the living room and was about to say something, but decided it was better left unsaid, again. He sat down next to Tori and I.

I was silent for that moment. And in that moment, Tori and I both jumped out of our seats. I didn't think Derek was expecting it either, but he didn't show any sign of it if he didn't.

The side window in the front room broke in a million of pieces. Shattered. Crystal pellets coloring the floor with blue hint; almost sea like.

A rock had flown in. Flew from the window and landed right in front of Tori.

Tori reached down – her hand shaky. Picking up the rock, she looked at Derek and me hesitantly, as if waiting for us to tell her to drop it. But by the way Derek had his face set; he wanted to know what was inside of the note that was tied in several shoelaces.

I would have to say I wanted to know what was in it myself. It was from the Edison Group, I already knew.

Tori had undone the knots and then opened the paper slowly. Her expression stayed the same for a while as she read it. From the time it took her to read it, it must have been a long letter and I started to think it wasn't from the Edison Group.

But, as hesitantly as she opened it, she passed it to Derek. She then looked away distantly, trying not to show any emotion. And I started to have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Derek spent a little less time on it than Tori did, but all the same.

He didn't once look at me. My hands started sweating and I began reaching for the letter.

Derek folded the letter and shoved into his pants. Once again, I jumped out of my seat. Derek stood up faster than humanly possible. His neck started to bend and his head went up. Then he let a piercing howl that made me shrink back into my chair from fright.

I could see Tori trying to make a sound but her voice failed her. Tori has never seen any thing similarly close to what she was witnessing now. Not even I had seen Derek change completely, and I could only imagine what must be going through her head. Seeing someone shift into another form was impossible – yet she is watching it happen. It was always just something you would see in movies – or HBO movies.

His hands started to curl and pop with new knuckles.

Derek looked at me and his eyes shifted into the inhuman sprits of purple and mercury.

Hair, or fur, started to sprout from his arms and his chest. I could see Derek's pants getting tight. I heard shredding as his hands hit the floor, soon becoming paws and then he hissed. His back started making a ripping sound and Derek grew.

His pants completely sliced apart as he howled again.

Goose pimples rose up my arms as I hear growling behind me. I turned my head as slowly as I could, not breathing at all. Afraid of what I might find, more afraid to think of what I thought it could be.

Behind me, five dark brown, gray, and red werewolves bared their teeth. All of them had their backs aligned together in a row; their tall backs spiked almost five feet tall, and their fur was standing upright and straight as an arrow.

They all stood in an almost army stance. None out of line. Almost waiting to be told what to do next. All their eyes were on Derek. Not moving to even pay Tori, or me, any attention. I could have sworn they noticed the tension emanating from me.

I turned my head to soon be face to face with a large midnight black wolf, huffing feet from me. I could see my reflection in Derek's eyes. His snout had thin wiry wisps of silver fur, along with his ears that were pointy and sat bent back. Each paw was silver and under his belly as well.

Derek backed up a few steps; his eyes locking with mine. He shook his head back and forth – then sprang.

I covered my eyes with both of my arms and braced myself for a lot of pain.

–

**A/N:** This was the chapter preview in last chapter and the cliff hanger of this one. Heh heh.

_**Preview to next chapter**_

_I parted my fingers and looked up at her through them. I stared at her, waiting for the answer._

_"Mara belle and Derek were together for a long time before I left." She said._

_"I get that, what's the moral - they shall live happily every after?" I didn't mean to be rude towards Tori, but my heart hurt, as well as the throbbing ache in my head._


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED!**

**Disclaimer: **I wonder how much I could buy them for...

–

_I turned my head to soon be face to face with a large midnight black wolf, huffing feet from me. I could see my refection in Derek's eyes. His snout had thin wiry wisps of silver fur, along with his ears that were pointy and sat bent back. Each paw was silver and under his belly was too._

_Derek backed up a few steps; his eyes locking with mine. He shook his head back and forth – then sprang._

_I covered my eyes with both of my arms and braced myself for a lot of pain._

"Derek!" I screamed after he leaped over me and landed in front of the other werewolves.

As he landed, he stood firm. The other werewolf's sat at the same time and turned their ears forward; intently listening to his command – from as far as I could see. The way they acted was strange.

Obedient.

That – that was incredible.

I looked over at Tori, and her eyes were bulging out of her head – wide open in shock. I could only imagine what was going through her mind.

I glanced down to the floor by her feet, and there it was.

The note.

I looked behind me slowly to see if they were paying any attention but Derek was pacing back and forth keeping his eyes locked on the other wolves. I slowly sank out of my chair, crawled on the floor and grabbed the note.

Taking one last peek at the wolves, and glancing at Tori one last time, I ripped it open.

**We have Ethan.**

**If you want him back –**

_**Surrender.**_

If I wasn't strong enough, I would have fainted. My heart started racing. My head was already spinning. Everything started looking like it was a dream. I remember standing up and walking to the front door. I couldn't understand where I was going, but everything just seemed to go together.

I didn't even notice Tori pulling at my wrist. Tugging me – yelling at me to not leave her with Derek's' pack. But I couldn't stay. I knew what I had to do now.

I had to save Ethan.

Derek was right about me having a great power. I did. Ever since I left, I've studied every night for hours about what being a necromancer was all about. I have researched all the way back to 1604 on every legend and myth.

In the Middle Ages it is said, that necromancy was widely practiced by magicians, sorcerers, and witches. Necromancy is the seeking the spirits of the dead, and back then every one wanted to be a part of it.

Many consider it a dangerous and repugnant practice. Dangerous because it is so-called that when some spirits take control of the medium they are reluctant to release their control for some time.

But it is also said that the most classic case of necromancy is the Witch of Endor; described in the bible, who summoned the spirit of Samuel in the presence of Saul.

There are only two noted kinds of necromancy really – the raising of the corpse itself, and the conjuring or summoning of the spirit of the corpse (it's the most common) – but, in which case, I have both.

Both of them describe forms of forbidden knowledge, but I can't agree with that.

I have read that the origins of necromancy date back to the First War when Gul'dan's (the most powerful warlock to roam the land) _necrolytes_ developed the ability to raise corpses to serve as _skeleton warriors _in the Horde (like an army).

But necromancers have been around since the beginning of the _Nathrezim_ (black magic users) race, who was the first to raise the Night Elven corpses. This came before the Witch of Endor.

So, basically I was going to have to build a Horde.

And wasn't that exactly what Derek was telling me I had to do?

Great.

Just Great.

But I knew _exactly_ what I had to do. I had to go to the Painted Cave on Santa Cruz Island. I had to re-awaken the Night Elven. She had to help me build the army. My army. The Night Elven was going to be a mentor to me, for my _Army_.

And the worst part about Painted Cave is it's said to be one of the few entrances to hell. That Indian carvings are scattered down the long walls of it. Carvings supposedly said to be stories of necromancers and demons. Spirit warriors. And the down fall of the world as we know it.

"Tori let me go!" I shouted.

_No._

Did I just hear Derek's voice in my head?

As soon as I heard it, my hand automatically reached for my neck. A white-hot tingling burn seared through me - from my neck down into my feet.

_You will stay here._

I remember now, that Derek had bit me last night.

_You will not risk your life when you have me beside you._

Again, the voice rang through my head, leaving a trail of echoes down my spine. I turned around to look down to the far side of the room. Derek had his head inclined my way, but his body faced his pack. His teeth were bared a little and his nose was in the air. But his eyes were locked on mine, and in almost every seconds that followed, they switched to my hand on the door knob.

_I can hear you_? I thought.

_Yes, and I can hear you._ He murmured, almost approvingly.

_I don't understand; how could this have happened?_

_You honestly don't know._

_You bit me. I forgotten, but now that I think about it, am I – I?_

I heard a deep rumble from him, more inside my own head, but I could faintly make it out across the room. _No. You won't turn. I didn't inject my venom into you; it was just a … friendly bite I guess you could say._

_But, how come I couldn't hear you earlier? Like this morning … or something._ I shook my head.

_It only more prominent when I am in wolf form; it's more of just a were_wolf _trait. _Said Derek

_How was I able to feel your emotions when you were in human form?_

_That I am still unable to understand. I have a few guesses though. _He said.

_And how do you know about this?_ I wondered.

But almost as soon as I asked, a wall came up and threw my head into a huge headache. I stumbled backward a few steps, when Tori caught me by my arm.

"What the hell girl? I have been trying to get your attention for a while now!" Tori yelled in my ear.

I looked at Derek and his back was taunt towards me. I shook my head, "Nothing. I have to go."

Derek was hiding something from me, and I knew for sure now. I turned around and shot out of the door.

When I slammed the door behind me and turned around, I smacked into someone and made her gasp. I stumbled over my feet and regained my footing.

I looked up at her. She was beautiful. Long, wavy, auburn hair and amber eyes. Petite, but a little taller than me. She had very fair skin, and freckles that ran over the bridge of her nose. Small glasses framed her face perfectly.

"Um, I'm really sorry," she said. Her voice was child like. Dreamy.

"No, don't be, it was my fault." I muttered.

She smiled sheepishly, and then glanced at the door. "Is Derek here by any chance?"

Something inside me grew. I couldn't tell if it was jealousy or just plain anger. When she said his name pin needles stabbed my whole body – but I don't think it was purposely. She looked young, too young to know Derek. Something inside my head kept telling me something was wrong but I ignored it and nodded.

"Yeah, he's inside. Need me to get him for you?" I didn't mean to have it come out as a sneer, but something about the way she held herself angered me.

"Oh, yes, please," she said innocently.

I eyed her, "My name's Chloe," I said as I held out my right hand.

Her hand met mine briefly, but burns lingered on my palm. "Mara belle. Mara belle Walters. Very nice to meet you."

I grumbled to myself as I turned around. I'm not normally like this toward people, but something about her makes my skin itch.

When I began to reach for the handle, I stopped and remembered exactly why I was running out. Derek and his pack were taking comfort in my living room.

"Mara belle, I'll be out in a moment," I almost sneered. The closer she came to me, the louder that voice in my head kept yelling at me. "Stay here."

"If it isn't rude, may I ask why?" She asked innocently.

"No reason," I replied, and slammed the door for a second time that day.

When I closed the door behind me Tori was screaming at Derek at the top of her lungs. I'd just seen a tail of the remaining werewolf climbed out of the already broken window.

"How dare you change without letting us know!" Tori yelled, "You could have lost control and we could have been shredded apart."

"I wouldn't have touched Chloe!" Derek replied, and stared for her. "But you – now I wish I would have shredded you to pieces!"

"You big headed swine!" Tori remarked, and I saw her hands go up and light sparked in her hands. "It could have happened all over again! Don't you _ever _think?"

Derek bowed down to his knees and I heard sharp intakes of breath.

"And to think, I actually agreed with you!" Tori ranted, and Derek convulsed on his knees.

"Tori…" I said.

Tori shot her head toward me, "Stay out of this Chloe. I should have done this a long time ago!"

Derek howled and fell to his side.

"Tori, save it for later," I said, "someone's come here looking for Derek."

Derek suddenly went still, and peered up at me in gratitude.

_Thank you..._He said in my head. Though it was as faint as if he was football fields away.

_I thought you couldn't communicate with… _I stopped that thought and my feelings changed to disgust._ Whatever. _"Get up." I said, and then I put a block up of my own.

"Who's here?" Tori asked with her arms crossed in anger.

I shrugged, "Mara belle Walters. How she knew he was here, don't ask, 'cause I didn't ask."

Tori's face changed from anger, to surprise. Her eyes bulged and she looked to Derek.

"You brought her _here_, to Chloe's_ house_?" Tori raged. "Oh. I. Otta!"

I saw Tori's hands come up again and light start to flash, but I stopped her before she could do anything. She spat a few negative words at me about how stupid I am for letting him walk back into my life, and about how things are going to get a lot worse.

Derek rose to his feet and stepped toward me. He had his hands held out toward me. "Chloe–"

"Just go see what she wants, and get her out of here. She doesn't need to be bothered with our problems at the moment." I said as I dodged his touch.

I saw his head bow, but he soon regained his posture and I felt bitterness boiling off of him. I walked after Tori, wanting to hear more about what she had to say.

"You don't even know who she is, do you?" Tori's eyes were on the verge of tears.

"I didn't particularly ask her. I figured it was Derek's business and I didn't need to get involved." I said.

"Yeah, just _like_ you." She spat.

"Don't turn your argument between you and Derek on me." I spat back.

"I'm not Chloe, but she will be the downfall of you and Derek."

I raised my eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"She is Derek's ex."

"Ex-girlfriend?" I asked, but added, "What is she doing here?"

"Not ex-girlfriend. Ex-fiancé." Tori rolled her eyes. "And she's probably trying to suck him back into her world again."

Pain filled my chest. Breathtaking pain – and hollowness.

"Chloe, they'd been together for years before I left to come here." She tapped her nose with her first finger. "They were going to get married, and have children."

I shook my head, "I don't care. Derek and I are nothing – nothing like we were before I found out I was pregnant." I lied.

The pain that surrounded me was too much for me to let her know about it. I could have told her, but what good would it have done? I knew in my head, and in my heart, that he was everything to me.

Was and still is.

Water filled my eyes – I wanted to cry. Cry like I haven't done in fifteen years. It hurt me so much inside to know that she sought him out here, at my home and that he had no desire to fill me in about her; even if they were over and been separated long ago.

Now I can't believe anything from him. Was it true when he said he loved me? Pain stabbed me again, and a tear fell from my eye and hit the floor silently.

"Chloe," Tori said, "Mara belle and him were very close. I mean, very, _very_ close."

I sat down on one of the stools under the covered-with-boxes bar. I put my head into my hands and sighed. "I don't care. I just want to get my son back. No more and no less. He can be on his way with her if that's how it has to be."

"You really don't get it..." Tori murmured. "There is so much you don't know about."

I shook my head, "No. And _puh-lease _don't fill me in."

Tori laughed, "But I think you really need to know."

I parted my fingers and looked up at her through them. I stared at her, waiting for the answer.

"Mara belle and Derek were together for a long time before I left." She said.

"I get that, what's the moral - they shall live happily every after?" I didn't mean to be rude towards Tori, but my heart hurt, as well as the throbbing ache in my head.

Tori looked at me harshly then slammed her fists against the bar in rage. Sparks flew from her hands as she said, "Derek bit her! He became enraged and changed and didn't know who he was and what he was doing and bit her! He changed her right in front of my eyes Chloe! And all I could think about, when it happened was how bad this was going to hurt you because they bonded in such a way that you will never, ever know! She is one of them – a werewolf by demand, not made! A werewolf because your wolf boy bit her –" Tori inhaled, "– Derek forced Mara to fight with us against the Edison Group last time! Derek made her a _warrior_ like he is trying to turn you into! And then he dumped her the instant he couldn't stand her!"

"Oh..." I uttered.

Tori threw her hands up, "Oh... she says _oh_..."

**A/N: **Another one down, please review!

_**Preview for next chapter:**_

_"You need to leave." Derek grunted._

_"No." She said innocently._

_"Fine." I heard Derek say before I felt him shift into werewolf form._


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

**A/N: **For some of you this chapter has been _long_ awaited. Sorry it has taken me forever, but I am back in the grove now. I've also been searching for a beta reader, but haven't found one, so you all will just have to make due with my horrible editing.

Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Wasn't me…

_Tori looked at me harshly then slammed her fists against the bar in rage. Sparks flew from her hands as she said, "Derek bit her! He became enraged and he changed and didn't know who he was and what he was doing and bit her! He changed her right in front of my eyes Chloe! And all I could think about, when it happened was how bad this was going to hurt you because they bonded in such a way that you will never, ever know! She is one of them – a werewolf by demand, not made! A werewolf because your wolf boy bit her –" Tori inhaled, "– Derek forced Mara to fight with us against the Edison Group last time! Derek made her a warrior like he is trying to turn you into! And then he dumped her the instant he couldn't stand her!"_

_"Oh..." I uttered._

_Tori threw her hands up, "Oh... she says _oh_..."_

I heard Derek bang through the door, followed by a shouting Mara belle. Tori and I ran to the entrance of the kitchen and eavesdropped on them.

"You need to leave," Derek grunted as he whipped around to face her.

"No," she said innocently.

"Fine," I heard Derek say before I _felt_ him shift into werewolf form.

"What do they think they are _thinking_?" I pushed my way off the wall I was leaning against while making my way for the living room.

Derek circled the room as well as Mara belle. His teeth were barred in a growl and I could feel him egging her on. Derek leaped forward at her and they joined, tearing at each other's fur.

To me, it looked like Mara belle had the upper hand, or Derek let her do it on purpose - not wanting to hurt her.

Mara belle pounced up, landing in front of me and she shifted to stare me in the eye. She stared at me with evil, but before she could act any longer on that hate, Derek seized her by the tail and pulled her to finish the fight.

At the same time, Tori reached out and grabbed me.

"Okay, we need to get out of here!" Tori exclaimed, pulling my sleeve to the sliding door.

"We can't just leave them here! In my house!" I said, as I tried to fight my way back inside.

"Oh yes we can!" She yelled and yanked me outside on the porch. "They need to fight this on their own without us being in there."

"Tori! I haven't even paid for the house yet and it's already being destroyed!"

"For Christ's sake Chloe, _listen to you_!"

I stared at her long and hard, "Fine," I said blowing it off as nothing. "I have stuff I need to do anyway."

"What stuff?" Tori asked, lifting her eyebrow.

"Nothing that concerns you." With that, I left her standing on my porch.

I decided not to go back into the house and grab my set of keys for the car. Instead, I ran out behind the house into the woods, going north heading straight for the Painted Cave.

The Night Elven was on my to do list of, _'things that will kill me.'_

The leaves crunched into tiny pieces under my heavy footfalls. Sticks broke from the rugged pressure on them - and some actually flung up to hit me in the face and tried to fight back. Tree branches stuck out scraping me while I hastily tried batting them away from my face, only to find that it wasn't working.

Scratches on my face, neck and arms showed me it was no use.

Derek can fight however much he wants with Mara belle, I thought. She isn't anything to me, and he isn't either. My feelings for him ended a long time ago - about the time I left to start my own life without him. I've made it long enough to know I can make it with nothing more but a lift of a finger from him.

From the house to the painted cave, sixteen miles stretched out in front of me. Cramps in my sides started to pain me from the run I've done already. But I kept my legs going - pushing the pressure into my chest, pumping my arms as hard as I could manage. Birds flew into the sky fluttering as if nothing in world was wrong - besides a woman racing through their home.

Okay. I'm lying to myself. Of course, he is everything to me! I love Derek and I thought he loved me the same. But Mara belle showing up goes to prove both of us had a life before, and him coming back wont fuse us back together as we think.

And what about this thing about hearing him in my head? He must have that same connection with Mara belle as me. Tori said he bit her and he changed her into one of him - made not born. But if he bit me as well, doesn't that make me a werewolf too? No, it couldn't only for the fact Derek said it couldn't.

Crap, maybe he's already been listening to my thoughts.

I must save Ethan. He _is_ my main goal. I hoped this Night Elven will perhaps help me in finding my son, but if not - I sure better get my butt on the right track. I don't think I could trust Derek and his hot head with a pack of mere children to find him. Killing the Edison group will take more than werewolves will. Especially children who haven't _ever _gone up against something as bad as the Edison Group. Wouldn't know what their weapons or what they use to torture - if they even do that anymore. They might have devices now that they would only have to press a button and turn your brains into mush.

My nose turned up into the air and took a deep whiff. Salt water. The ocean was up ahead. Once I broke the dense forest and came to an abrupt halt on the cliffs edge on-looking the ocean, my heart raced at the thought of actually going down in that cave. I took a step closer looking down the jagged rocks and decided that maybe this wasn't the best decision I've made. But if I was correct, there's a small boat dock down in a tiny RV site off a little harbor that I could use to get into the cave.

Walking to that would be to tiring. I would have to make my way deeper into the forest and around the dips and hidden holes.

Off to my right though, as if someone knew I was coming to the exact spot, there was a thick bamboo rope tide on a branch of an older red wood tree. Stepping up to it, I grabbed and yanked as hard as possible.

I think it will hold me.

Too afraid to run into the water from such a high cliff I decided to take my chance and walk down the side of the mountain. I forced the rope tightly behind my back after I tore pieces of my shirt to cover my hands and leaned over the edge. I closed my eyes at the height. It was a long fall if I didn't make it down right. After I had already started over the edge, the thought of how long this rope went down popped up. Opening my eyes, I looked out to the cave.

"I have to do this." I said firmly.

I released the line inch by inch, looking down to look for good places to place my feet. The wind whipped my hair into my eyes and they started to water.

About a quarter ways down, I spotted a rowboat hooked up to a metal pole in a boat deck. I glanced a little farther out, pushing my legs out straight; I tired to see if maybe there could be people out there that could maybe bring the boat to where I needed it.

But it was deserted.

The rubber from the bottom of my shoes became difficult to place onto the rocks jutting out of the mountain cliff. They kept slipping off the grunge from the salt water in the air.

Hesitantly, I kicked each shoe off.

I watched them fall silently down to the water and it scared me.

That's what I would be like for me if I fell. Completely quiet - unless I screamed.

Half way down, I reached a small platform I could rest on. The water wasn't that far, I could probably make it if I jumped from here. My chances of hitting rocks under the surface were fifty-fifty.

Hitting the cold water, my chest heaved in air and water filled my mouth. I shook my head, spitting the water out and I clamped my mouth shut, while swimming to the top. Because the water was so cold, I was in panic and my body was in shock. I tried to keep from hyperventilating but the coldness wouldn't let me.

Panting after breaking the surface, I turned to take direction off toward the rowboat.

Leaving Tori back there with Derek might not have been a good idea either. Even though Tori can take care of herself with the power she has, that doesn't mean she can take down so many werewolves. I can't believe I brought her into this.

Hoisting myself up onto the deck, I looked into the sky lying on my back, getting the air back into me. I thought about Ethan. Where he was. Who had him locked up. If he was hungry, or thirsty. If they were hurting him…

When I caught my breath, jumped into the boat and untied it I searched it for anything useful besides the paddles. In the front was an old flour bag filled with scuba diving gear. I searched through the bag and discovered an under water flashlight, a mask and a breathing tube hooked to an oxygen tank. Basic needs. If I needed them, they will come in handy.

I seated myself on the bench in the back and took the paddles. I inhaled one final breath and took off, pumping my arms as fast as they would go.

If I would have only told Derek about his dad coming to see me, maybe I wouldn't be doing this. Well, maybe I would cause that was what Derek wanted me to do. That was what our plan was based on. Other than Tori using her magic and Derek controlling his pack.

Things between Derek and I were so jumbled. I couldn't stay mad at him for very long when he showed me that sweet part of him, but then when he showed that other side, I wanted to hit him. If I can't decide what do to about him, we will always be in a heap of anger.

Reaching the entrance of the cave, the hairs on my body rose. I could feel the spirits down inside it. I could see faint markings along the bottom of the cave walls from the Indians who painted here many years ago. The death here was beckoning me.

When the water stopped at a dead end, I figured I had to dive under.

Leaning over the side, the water was black and I knew I would need the flashlight.

Sunlight just barley entered the cave but just enough to allow me to see what I was doing.

After I jumped into the water, I braced myself for the cold. But to my relief it was mild compared to the fresh water I landed into earlier. Or maybe it was because my body temperature dropped from the fresh water I entered earlier.

Limestone stalactites pierced down deep into the cave, some hitting the stalagmites forming columns, making me swim farther and a little harder. The underwater passage I was led into became smaller and smaller as I swam on. Memories of the Lyle House entered my brain. The time when Derek saved me after Tori tied me up and left me. Kind of like what I just did to her, but without tying her up.

I closed my eyes, pushing those memories out of my head. This was not the time to be thinking about Derek.

Farther down into my dive I noticed light shining down onto what looked like a small set of stairs, rising onto a raised area that I assumed was the surface of the water, but I could be wrong from the depth of what I saw. Seeing the end of the water made me pick up my pace though.

I arrived into a small circular room lit by a stream of sunshine from about twenty feet above me. The air smelt stagnant and made me rub my nose from the harsh burning sensation.

I left my gear in a small hole off to the left - except my flashlight. I think I might need that.

I carefully inched my way down the small rock passage and I noticed the silence of everything.

The silence of the spirits.

Should I be doing this?

I came a long way to just turn around now.

But what if _nothing_ is there?

I stopped moving and argued with myself.

Seeing as I'd already came this far, I had to continue.

Once I walked what felt like a mile, I veered sharply to the right. I tried to stop but my body told me - no something else told me - to take the path I would have missed if it weren't for that pull.

"_Come to thy child…"_

I gasped and flung myself to the wall.

I closed my eyes and turned to my hearing. The flashlight only showed a little part of the path in both directions but nothing was there.

"_Child, I will not hurt thee…come."_

Yup. Freaking out didn't nearly cover it.

"A-are you t-the Night Elven?" I said faintly.

"_Yes, thy child."_

"And, you're a spirit?"

"_Yes and no, but please child, do not fear," _she said_. "Thou has come to thy seeking help, have thee not?"_

"Y-yes," came out with a chatter of my teeth.

"_Follow the light and thee will find thy."_

Her voice didn't make a sound again and I took deep breaths to calm my fears. I turned off the flashlight, and a tiny glow off to my left beckoned me to follow.

I looked behind me to confirm that this was what I wanted to do; I swiveled back around and made my way forward to what possibly could be my death.

Great.

Just Great.

The faint glow I saw grew into a full size round room with stone tables aligning the walls. In the center of the room was a faint purple glow. I started to reach out to it, but the form shifted into a spirit.

The Night Elven.

"_What does thou call thyself?"_

"C-Chloe," I stuttered, bringing my fists to my heart and backing up.

"_Chloe, daughter of Eve. Why have thou come seeking thy help?"_

She was beautiful. She had dark purple robes that swept the floor she was hovering on top of. She was in battle gear. Purple breastplates that wound around to her back, cutting shy of her belly button with a matching skirt that had slits up the sides for easy movement, made her look ancient. Gold metal trim outlined the suit from the pointed shoulder armor down to the delicate flat shoes that tied up behind her knee.

Black hair roamed down to her knees in two messy braids, showing her elongated spiked ears. Her eyes were white orbs glowing from her spirit form. Her voice reverberated on the walls, echoing her power. She held a rod of the purest glowing silver and she held it in front of her.

"My son was taken, kidnapped." I said, my voice becoming a little stronger.

"_And what does thou think I can do?"_

"It isn't what you can do more than I can, but if you can teach me." I told her.

"_Teach thee what. I do not give my knowledge out without a cause."_

"I need to raise your army to help get my son back. I am in a war and need all the help I can get."

"_Thy child, doest thou know what thee asks for?"_

"Yes, I do." I nodded - at least I thought I did.

"_Thou thyself art a fool."_

"Fool I may be ma'am, but he is my _son _and I love him dearly." I whispered.

"_Mainim, thou shall call thy."_

"Mainim…" I breathed. When I said it, a great gust of wind soared around the room. "I come asking if you will grant me your army of warriors."

"_But thy child," _she spoke indifferently, _"thy warriors have long been dead."_

"Yes, I do understand that they are dead," I said. "But I am a Necromancer and I can bring them back."

**A/N: **Well?

**Preview for next chapter:**

"_Lead us, child."_ Mainim spoke.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

**A/N: **Okay, if some of you are confused about the Thou, Thee, Thy, Thine, and Thyself - this is what I used:

**Thou** - you/your

**Thee** - you/your

**Thy** - my/me

**Thine** - mine

**Thyself** - yourself

Oh, and Mainim is pronounced _**My-nYm **_meaning_** Death Deep**__. _And Zather is pronounced _**Saa-thErr **__meaning __**Royal Protection**__._

**Disclaimer: **Do. Not. Own.

"_Mainim…" I breathed. When I said it, a great gust of wind soared around the room. "I come asking if you will grant me your army of warriors."_

"_But thy child," she spoke indifferently, "thy warriors have long been dead."_

"_Yes, I do understand that they're dead," I said. "but I am a Necromancer, and I can bring them back."_

Deep down in the Painted cave, I had summoned the Night Elven. She was hovering mere inches from me. Everything inside of my body told me I needed to leave, get out of here -Mainim could kill me in a second, even though she was in spirit form.

"_Thou art willing to bring back the army of thine?" _Mainim's unreal voice asked.

I nodded at her, "Yes, Mainim. And I want you to teach me how to control your army, since I will raise them and they will obey to me."

"_And thou thinks I should just let a child rule over children thine?"_ she asked harshly.

Great - now I pissed her off.

She looked over to her right and made a high pitched noise that made my ears ring, and when she did, another orb gently floated to her side out of thin air.

"_Zather, this child comes to us asking for our help. Shall we grant her the wish?"_

A man took form next to her. He was tall and elegantly proportioned. This man's skin was a urethral bronze color and had me mesmerized by it. His lean muscles covered his entire body making him look like a god, and sweat gleamed off of him making him look so exquisitely handsome. A sword was positioned at his hips tied to around him in a scabbard. A small leather wrap covered his private parts but that was it.

My cheeks flushed as he caught me staring, even though I knew he could tell the effect he had on me - as if all girls swooned at the sight of him.

His hair was golden-red and he had it flowing down to the middle of his back, and it was split where his ears protruded out making him look even more beautiful. They weren't as elegant as Mainims' were because chunks were missing from the tops and I had assumed it was from previous battles.

Before he spoke, he bowed gracefully with one arm behind his back and the other in a fist to over his heart to Mainim. "_Queen, it has been forever since thee has called upon thy._"

She lifted his chin and stared into his black glowing eyes. _"Zather, it has been a long time since I've been called upon as well."_

"_I think we should grant her wish," _he said as he regained his posture.

Mainim turned to me and floated forward, never blinking. Her eyes were open and staring me down.

"_Thy dear child, what is it thee asks?"_

"I ask to bring your army back to life and help me take down an old enemy of mine." I said, holding my head upright. "Edison Group is what they are called. They have stolen my son and plan on killing him."

"_And besides thy army, who else will be helping in this war?" _Mainim stopped feet away from me.

Should I tell her about the werewolves? And what about the vampire children? Tori and her powers? Will I endanger them if I tell her?

"_Thou shalt knowest that I created the vampire's that roam the land today." _She informed me._ "They will serve thy as I so wish. But of this werewolf thou speaketh of I do not know."_

I hesitated before I answered, she knew what I was thinking and so from then on I had to censer my thoughts. "The werewolf is my son's dad - he is the leader of a pack."

"_And will thou son be fighting this war? And is this power he so holds?"_

"My son has the power of me and as well as his father, but he will not be fighting."

She looked back at Zather and motioned him forward. He soon was at her side slipping his hand into hers. _"These werewolf creature's I would like to meet. I think I shall have great use for them."_

"I don't think that would be a great idea," I said. "They are mere children and I couldn't have that on my conscience to know I killed a lot of them."

"_We shall see, thy dear." _Mainim said. _"But for now, we must talk about the resurrection of thine army."_

I nodded and followed her through the entrance Zather just flowed through. I could hear faint trickles of water as we entered a long passage way going deeper into the earth. The only sound heard were my feet that hit the ground.

I smelt decay from the rotted bodies of her army after we emerged into a well-built square room. Large humps indicated the army of people who were to help beat the Edison group.

"_Thy child," _Mainim purred. _"Behold, the children thine…" _she held her hand out, showing me her babies.

I glanced behind me and saw Zather fixed by the entrance in a warrior stance. His feet were shoulder length apart and his hands held his sword in front of him. His chin pointed up and his dark eyes looked right through me.

"_How does thee plan on leading children thine into battle?"_ Mainim asked me.

"Well, first I plan on resurrecting them. Bring them back to life - well sort of," I said, biting my lip. "They will only come back to life in skeleton form, but that's all I can do. I don't know how to lead a army, so that is why ask for you to guide me."

"_But of course thee has not heard of a blood tie?"_

"A blood tie?" I asked squeamishly.

"_If I grant thee this wish, what cometh to thy?" _Mainim held the rod in her left hand with her arms crossed. _"These art thy children and I love them dearly. I shall ask for something to be given to me freely for thee to lead them into battle."_

"I don't know what to give you 'cause all I have is myself."

Zather chucked darkly, _"If thou sacrificed thyself who would be here to raise the army?"_

"_Child, to sacrifice, thou have to die."_ Mainim whispered. _"The sacrifice is blood."_

I gulped, "I don't know what to sacrifice."

"_We shall take the blood of the werewolf who belongs to thou sons' father." _Mainim replied. _"His blood will rise children thine."_

"What?" Disbelief flooded my body. "Why him, why Derek?" I said bewildered, my heart racing as I took a step forward. "I cannot sacrifice him!"

"_Thou came seeking thy, has thee not?" _Mainim raised her voice, _"That is what I ask for the service of children thine."_

"Yes, but not at the expense of my family!" I raised my voice over hers and shook my head, "I came here to ask you to help me, not take away from what I love!"

Mainim eyed me closely, _"Child, why would thee lie to thy? He is not of thee blood, he is but a seed spread." _Her cloak billowed around her even though there wasn't any wind and it made her presence frightening.

Derek was definitely not just a seed spread around! Anger set in my body. I had a lot of feelings toward him; I would have married him if I could! How could she even ask? He's been the only one who I have ever lain with and will possibly _ever_ lie with. Derek was my heart and sole, I couldn't possibly sacrifice him to the Night Elven.

There had to be someone else. I would not sacrifice Derek.

I closed my eyes.

I thought about Derek when he and I were in the forest the first time we let our emotions and body urges go at it. My cheeks burned red as I felt the touches his hands placed over my body. I let the smell of him soar through me, and it filled the room with his scent. The smooth plains of his face filled my mind and his loving stare he shown to only me had turned my knees into water.

I let that memory slide into the other night when he came home and was slashed up from the fight with the other werewolf. His blood that oozed out onto me as I tried helplessly to carry him to the shower like he asked for.

The terror I felt for him that night seeped through my pores. I wanted to protect him.

The look upon his face when I raced down the attic stairs and jumped into his arms made me believe there could be hope in our future. The powerful grip he held me with made my heart melt into molten lava. The bite mark he placed upon my body burned and I felt his voice carry swiftly inside my mind, _I love you Chloe, you and only you._

I opened my eyes and gasped.

"_Chloe," _Mainim said softly. _"This boy means a lot to thee, but yet when thou entered my home thou feelings were of arrogance over this man. Does the thought of his bloodshed make thee fear for him?"_

"Yes…" I whispered faintly.

"_But yet, that is why thou has asked for thy help," _she replied honestly. _"Can thou offer means of another sacrifice?"_

"I don't know," I said tentatively looking down; I then let a tear fall from my eye and I said beneath my breath, "I can offer another life instead of his."

"_Thou son is thee life?"_

"He's more than that," I whispered.

Mainim was silent for a while as I thought about what I just said. "_Zather and I need to converse, thou shall excuse us and children thine."_

I nodded my head and walked as fast as I could to the entrance that lead through to passage that led to the council room I met Mainim in first. Once I came to the other side of the wall Zather was positioned at, I broke for a run.

What was I doing? I knew I had been crazy coming here to ask for help. What if none of this helps gets Ethan back and kills him in the process?

Ending up in the council room, I had started to paced big time; my feet were bruising from the uneven rock floor due to my bare feet.

What could they have to discuss? Would they accept my ask for help? I needed Derek to confide in - I needed to reassure me that this was what I needed to do, but I came here by myself didn't I?

But he told me that I needed to do this, didn't he? He told me I needed to raise a army.

I'm was confused. I didn't know to do!

What would my mother have done in this spot? I couldn't even think about what she would do.

Twenty minuets or so later, I felt the room get colder around me. My skin froze from the decrease in heat. I could see my breath come in clouds in front of me. The atmosphere around me thickened and then to my right through the passage door, I felt my body answer to an invisible pull.

Mainim and Zather stood side by side when the pull stopped me in front of them.

"_Chloe, Zather and I think that another sacrifice will do," _Mainim held her hand out, _"But in order for that deal to be made, thou shall sign in blood. Thou will also give us blood so we can take human form once again. Thou shall then lead us to the person whose life shall be given freely."_

Great.

Just great.

After she pricked my finger with her sharp fingernails and drew my inner life support, I signed my life away in thin air on a glowing parchment scroll. She then took my wrist and sliced it with her staff, opening my vein. I felt light headed when I saw the blood pour out and down my arm, dripping thickly onto the limestone floor.

Mainim took her staff, turned the dial on top and stuck it under my bleeding arm. She then took Zather's sword and raised its hilt to the dripping juice of my body.

Then, right before my eyes, both of them changed into breathing creatures. Mainim gently touched the ground with both feet, but she still hovered over me. Her skin glowed and her eyes turned a deeper violet color that was endless. You could see forever down into them.

Zather looked deadly when his hand clasped the hilt of his sword. His skin glowed also to a perfect radiance that made me blush to look at him yet again.

Zather looked down at his body, _"It has been a long time thy Queen." _He turned and grasped her face in his hands and brought his mouth on hers_. "I have long waited to feel the soft touch of thou lips."_

He kissed her again, but so gently. Feeling the love in the air, I quivered from the strong emotion. It felt embarrassing to be so close to them like that in such an exotic moment.

When they finally broke apart, they turned to me.

"_Lead us, thy child."_ Mainim spoke.

**A/N: **hmmm… review?

**Preview to next Chapter:**

"_You need to block the attack!" He yelled. "If you don't have enough time to shift, then you need to physically attack!"_


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

**Disclaimer: **nah.

_He kissed her again, but so gently. Feeling the love in the air, I quivered from the strong emotion. It felt embarrassing to be so close to them like that in such an exotic moment._

_When they finally broke apart, they turned to me._

"_Lead us, thy child." Mainim spoke._

We entered the house through the back door. Zather held Mainim's hand on the inside of his elbow and they walked gracefully behind me as if they were still floating.

I marched through the dining room and entered my living room to find Derek training almost forty men and women. All of them were wearing tight black suits and were fighting one of the opposite sex. Derek was in the far corner yelling demands at the couple who were sweating and already bloody.

"You need to block the attack!" he yelled. "If you don't have enough time to shift, then you need to physically attack!"

As soon as Derek said that, he locked his gaze with mine. He told the people he'd be back after hitting them on the shoulder, and walked over to me. He grabbed my hand gingerly and stared behind me.

"I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" Derek asked, with a gruff to his voice. "And, who are they?"

"_Child, is this the person who holds his heart in her own?" _Mainim asked, eyeing Derek from head to foot.

My cheeks flushed and I avoided Derek's gaze upon my face. "Mainim, Zather, this is Derek, the werewolf I've told you about."

"_He seems to be in fine blood; I can smell thee to be pure."_ Zather said after he sniffed the air.

"_Okay_, Chloe, what is he talking about?" Derek grunted.

"_Chloe came seeking thy help to find thou son," _Mainim said.

"Help find him?" Derek asked. "At what price?" He already guessed what I should have known.

"_Child, thou have not spoken to anyone of thee choice to seek thy out, have thou not?" _Mainim eyed me curiously.

"It was heat of the moment type of thing," I admitted.

Derek turned me to face him. "I said I would make sure we got him back, didn't I? You couldn't trust me to do that?"

"You told me I would have to raise an army anyway, remember? Or did you just change your mind?" I said agitated.

"Yes, but not with a price."

"What's done is done. We need as many people as we can, not just your pack."

"I can understand that, but you should have came to talk to me."

I stared a him for a moment before I was going to answer, but someone spoke before me.

"_Child, I will let thee talk it over to thou next of kin," _Mainim said looking over the people in the crowded room. _"Answers are what thee seeks and thou shall give them. Come Zather, we must learn about this new creature."_

Derek pulled my arm and dragged me up to my bedroom, ignoring my protests of letting me go. Nothing had changed in the room from the last time we were in there - oh, I was not going there. I couldn't face it with a straight face.

"Chloe, explain." Derek said after he closed the door. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door. "I tired to find you, but you blocked me so well - I couldn't even smell you after I hit the cliff on the north side of town. Your scent just disappeared."

I fidgeted. "Okay, don't get mad," I said softly.

"Who _are they_?" he growled.

"Mainim - she's a Queen, and that guy, Zather, I think he's her lover."

"Okay, maybe I should ask a better question. What are they and what are they doing here?" Derek pushed himself off the door and walked to me slowly. His eyes never moving from mine.

"That's two questions."

"Just answer them."

"Mainim is the Night Elven, and Zather is her first in command." I said. "As to what they're doing here, I asked them to help me find Ethan."

"Chloe, I told you not to worry about him, that I was going to get him back." He said, his voice becoming hard as stone. "I've brought my pack here to train-"

"I needed my own reassurance," I replied. "Though, now, I'm not quite sure what I did was the best idea…"

"What did you do?"

I was about to answer, when the face of Mara belle entered my mind. "Where's Mara belle?"

"I knocked her out, tied her up and put her in your coat closet," he said waving it off as nothing.

"You did not!"

"Go check if you'd like."

"Derek, I - I-" I stammered. "What was she here for anyway?"

As I asked, Mainim entered the room followed closely by Zather. _"Thy child, what upsets thee so?"_

"Derek threw his ex girlfriend in my coat closet after he knocked her out," I said, unbelieving.

"_Is she going to be our blood sacrifice?" _Zather purred in acceptance.

"Blood? Sacrifice?" Derek turned to me, giving me a look of _'what-the-hell-did-he-just-say?' _"Chloe never mentioned to tell me that part."

"We haven't even had enough time to talk about it," I said.

"_But thy child, have thee changed thou mind?" _Mainim said, talking small graceful steps towards me.

Time went slowly as I decided what I planned on doing from that point on. If I didn't want Mainim's help, I should have never gone, and now that she was here, I had no other choice but to follow through with my plan. I already gave her my blood and gave her my name. And it was for Ethan. I would do anything for Ethan.

I regained my posture, and turned to face Derek. "I need a sacrifice. It has to be one from your pack, or a fellow werewolf."

"Why?" Derek asked.

"_Chloe has not informed thee?" _Mainim asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"No, I did not. This was something I came to you with alone." I answered. "Derek, I'm going to raise Mainim's army and we are going to get Ethan back, but first I need the blood of your own to complete the deal."

"And you didn't think that this was something you needed to talk to _me_ about first?" Derek yelled.

"It was your idea in the first place - or don't you remember?"

"Yes, but I had another plan in my head," Derek said. "This-" he pointed to Mainim and Zather "-this is not something I planned for you to do. You should have come to me."

"You were a little busy with what's her name." I said back emptily. "Ethan is _my_ son. Why should _you_ be involved?"

He's _our_ son, I thought. And why was I yelling at him?

From when Mainim made me have those thoughts about him the way I did in that cave was catching up to me. I needed to tell him how I felt, whether he felt the same or not. But this was definitely not how it was coming out. Every time he opened his mouth, he said something ridiculous and fueled my anger causing animosity between us. Oh joy.

"I helped make him, or did _you_ forget?" Derek said, taking a step towards me. "You should have included me in this ridiculous plan you came up with!"

"Why? So I can watch you fail?" I screamed back at him.

"Fail?" Derek retorted. "When was the last time I failed you?"

"You told me, and _please_ tell me if I'm wrong, but you told me '_it's just teenage hormones, you'll get over it.' _Why would I want anything from you after you made me feel so small? I trusted you; I confided in you and you threw me away like I was a piece of trash!"

"You can't deny that I was right!" he was now inches from my face. "I knew it wasn't me you so wished to lie with! I knew better and I was protecting myself from getting hurt. You would have done the same thing given the position."

"Oh, so because _you_ didn't want to get hurt meant that it was okay for me to?"

"Of course not. But you didn't deny anything I said, so what did it matter?"

"_What_? I tried to tell you but you cut me off, I couldn't get anything in!" I crossed my arms.

"How can you be so selfish?"

"I'm selfish?" My eyes popped open and I pushed his chest as hard as I could, "Derek, I loved you but you were too blind to see! And now you have the nerve to waltz back into my life like none of that even happened?" Tears fell own my face in hot gushes. "And what about Mara belle, huh?"

"What about her?" Derek growled.

"You brought her here - you brought her here to what, throw it in my face, like I needed reassurance about you having another life before me? That you were capable of moving on and I wasn't?"

"Mara belle must have followed me on her own accord," Derek hissed. "I never want anything to do with her again. She's nothing to me!"

"She was before! Don't deny it - Tori told me about how you were supposed to go off and marry her. Oh, and then how you changed her on purpose - because you _bit_ her! Then you go and do the same thing to me!" I took a deep breath, "And to think, I _thought_ I was something…"

Derek was wordless as he stepped forward, "You are, at least to me…"

"Oh shut up," I said. "Quit messing with my head." I put my hands to my temples, "I can't even think straight because you have me in so many different places."

Derek closed his eyes, rubbing them with his thumb and forefinger, "God, I'm sorry. Can we - can we just start over?"

I shook my head, "I don't know." I crossed my arms over my chest. "It's been fifteen years - what took you so long?" I replied harshly.

"'_I want to ask you to not to come looking for me. It is hard enough being in here so close to you and you not touching me the way I want to be touched; Or hearing the words that would ease me to a long replenishing sleep.' _I don't know about you, but to me that meant _stay the fuck away_ and don't _even_ think about coming to find me."

"You remembered that?" I said, feeling very small.

"How could I not, Chloe?" He said, after he hit the wall with his fist. "I read it everyday for years, I memorized every line. I internally struggled with myself for years before coming to find you."

"Well, why did you come?" I whispered.

"I've already told you why…" he trailed off.

"Ethan's my son, Derek, " I said more to myself, "You have no right to be here, whether what you say is true or not." I paused, inhaled, and continued. "I bet the Edison Group wouldn't have even found us if it weren't for you…" I paused again. " Geez, I'm so confused," I tried shrugging his brutal honesty off, "But, I wish we could start over."

Derek looked sullen. "Is that how you see it?" he asked.

"I don't-"

"That all this is my fault? I drove you to seek out Mainim and ask for her help. You think just because I told you it was only '_teenage hormones' _that I didn't care for you more than anyone I've ever met in my life?"

"Derek I-"

"You were everything to me Chloe and you're everything to me still… I just wish you could see that and stop blaming me for how stupid I was." Derek inhaled, and went on, "I know I was wrong, Chloe, and I want you to know that. I should have followed you the moment I found the letter, but _that _would have been selfish of _me_ because you _asked_ for me to stay away." He shook his head and turned his back to me, then walked to the door, past Mainim and Zather. He stopped but didn't look at me. "_But I do love you_, Chloe." And with that, he walked away.

I hit the wall behind me and slid down to bury my head between my knees. God, I was pretty brainless. I kept throwing him daggers only to be drilled right back with them. Why can't I just let the past go? IF it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have Ethan.

I didn't know where I would be.

_You would probably be on the streets._ My inner voice told me.

Streets or not, Derek gave me what people can only dream of.

_But you can't trust Derek for what he gave you?_

I _could_ trust Derek. I already knew that, so why was I being so - so difficult?

"_Thy child, why do thee yell at him?" _Mainim asked and grasped Zather's hand. _"Anger and resentment should never be brought into love, it should forever be forgotten." _Mainim's wise words hung in the air around me.

"It's a lot more complicated that you think," I admitted.

"_Is it too hard to see the regret he has for what thou just carelessly threw at him? Or the love when he talks about the time thou art together?"_ Mainim said. _"Chloe child, he is trying to please thee, but thou pushes him away - thou does not understand."_

Oh, man. That was not what I needed to hear right now.

"It just hurts," I said.

"_Yes, thy child, love does hurt, but does thee know what has been around longer than love?" _Mainim asked me.

I looked up at her for the answer, but Zather answered looking at Mainim with the purest love I had ever seen. _"Longing. Longing has been around longer than love. Thou cannot have one without the other. This man has longed for thee. I can feel it in his bones. He wants to make it right with thou, but thee confuses him - as well as the other way around."_

I stood up after a moment of silence, "So you're saying I should just forgive him? Let everything that happened between us in the past to just float away?"

"_Dear child, thou art going to just let this pride come in between thee two?" _Mainim stared at me with her glowing eyes. _"Thee only lives so long; thou might want to determine whether thou will start her life afresh and in the arms of thee lover."_

Mainim then walked away with Zather leading.

When I came down the stairs and stepped off the last one, Mainim, Zather and Derek were all talking together. Derek held the rock and the note that the Edison Group threw through the window. Mainim grasped it, then became faintly still.

"Is she okay?" I asked when I walked up.

"_She is just seeing," _Zather answered.

"Seeing what?"

"Who's the culprit behind this," Derek said avoiding my face. "Zather explained she can see short visions of people, so we thought we would give it a try and see if she can see the person behind the attack."

"Sounds like a start," I said. "We can't get any worse."

Mainim handed the rock and paper back to Derek and looked at me. "_The person who took thou son is in this house. This person stole him for this, Edison Group, then came here and befriended thee. Do thou knowest whom I'm talking of?"_

I looked at Derek and we both said together, "Mara belle."

"Mainim, the Night Elven," I said. "I know who you're sacrifice will be, and you're going to meet her very soon." I looked at Derek and saw that his eyes were downcast. "If you have a problem with my decision, leave. But I have to find my son."

Derek stepped closer to me and then grabbed both of my hands. "Our son," he said as he kissed each one of my fingers. "We need to find our son."

And just like that, I knew what Mainim was talking about.

There is no greater feeling in the world - other than Love. And to let the past go was just as easy as putting icing on a cake.

Love isn't hatred, hurt or jealousy. Love doesn't blame or justify - it just is, and when you can learn to look past all the grief, it is quite an emotion to have - even more so when you have someone to share the mutual feelings.

Time is too precious to throw what you most desire away.

Embracing it is the gift of life. And Derek and Ethan were my life. Without either, I would be a lifeless void of pain.

I was grateful for both of them.

I was grateful for Mainim for showing me that love is only sought for what is right between two souls.

**A/N: **So?

_**Preview to next chapter:**_

_Derek was out of the room before I said the last word. I looked back out the window to see one of the werewolves shoving a younger vampire. Then I heard a howl._

_I jumped into my pants and ran out the door as fast as I could, only to run into a fuming Night Elven and her wicked lover._


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen**

**A/N: **Here it is. The song is, **This Love This Hate - Hollywood Undead.**

**Disclaimer: **Wishing…

_Time is too precious to throw what you most desire away._

_Embracing it is the gift of life. And Derek and Ethan were my life. Without either, I would be a lifeless void of pain._

_I was grateful for both of them._

_I was grateful for Mainim for showing me that love is only sought for what is right between two souls._

I walked over to the coat closet by the front door and took one last look at Derek. He nodded and I pulled the door open.

Mara belle fell out unconscious. "I think we may need to carry her to the cave to perform the sacrifice," I said, bending down checking her pulse. "At least she's still alive - even though she may have not bestowed the same to Ethan." I said when I stood up.

"_Chloe, we do not need to be in my home with children thine," _Mainim said_. "I can perform the blood sacrifice."_

"But I need to raise them in order to use their help, or are you saying you don't need me at all?" I questioned.

"_I'm afraid not. I shall use the blood of her to arise children thine." _Mainim said, walking gracefully over to where I stood. "_Thou gave me thee blood to seal the promise of eternal life - for me as well as children thine."_

I stared at her, and then at Derek; his face looked the same way I felt inside.

"_Thou didn't think I was as dense as to let thou raise children thine just to fight thee war?" _Mainim said, never blinking.

"That didn't come up…" I said. "You never said anything about that."

"_What is done is done." _Mainim said. "_If thou backs out, thee will surly die."_

I looked at Derek as he said, "Check her pockets, and then give her up. I can't lose you," he said between clenched teeth. "Now." He ordered.

I bent down and ran through her clothes as fast as I could. I found a cell phone I was sure to check for any news from the Edison Group about Ethan. I also found three daggers and a Smith and Wesson; the small revolver felt heavy in my hand as Derek leaned over to grasp it away.

He grunted, "Nice piece she had." He shoved it behind him, securing it between the waist of his pants and butt. "I'm going to let the other guys know what we're doing. I'm going to have them stationed outside and holler if anything is amiss."

He turned around and walked off, leaving me to find Mainim's eyes. _"I shall need to be alone with Zather, and possibly a more secure place_."

"Um, yeah. Upstairs. The attic." I said, trying not to regret what I did.

I led her up the stairs and pulled the rope to drop down the ladder for the attic.

"_Child, do not fear_," Zather said, "_All good will come to thee_."

I just nodded.

They didn't climb, but more like just faded and appeared at the top with Mara belle in Zather's arms. As I pushed the stairs back up, chills ran threw my body.

They were killing her up there. Killing her to resurrect her children. I shuddered.

**In a time of need only few can see what's wrong, millions tend to crawl but only those who choose can make it through this all, only few can sing like lions 'cause we sing until we're gone, and we've got each others backs until we're back where we belong, **

**a woman held my shield and through the battle we did wrong, **

**a man who taught me wisdom through the static we recall, **

**and maybe when we' re gone our names will echo through the stars, **

**every start's got it's ending even when we've learned to rise above it all. **

Arms came around me and squeezed me powerfully. I fell into Derek's arms and he carried me to the bedroom.

He laid me down while I wept for all the lives who might be lost, and who were already lost. I drew my knees into my chest, holding them with my arms. Derek molded himself behind me and held me for what seemed like hours, even though I knew it was only a few minuets. The time washed together in just heart beats. The sound of my cries carried through the room, and I felt like nothing worse could happen.

The sudden tenderness I felt from him filled the room. Weeping for the past I had to let go left my heart bleeding. In such a short time, just days, I felt more emotions than I could have thought possible. Derek arriving at my old apartment for the first time seemed like years ago. The feelings I felt when he told me he thought he wished we might still be able to be something seemed absurd now. I've changed so much in the past few days.

_Chloe, are you all right?_

I closed my eyes and answered_, Yes. Though I'm scared._

_I'm sorry for being such a jerk, really I am. You were going through so much and I was blind to it. I never thought what you must have felt like after I showed up to your doorstep._

_You wouldn't have known either way, _I sighed.

I didn't hear a response from him in my head and I figured he was done talking, but he held onto me tighter and thought, _Can you ever forgive me? I know what I did to you doesn't give reason for anything I've done, but I want to try to make it better._

_Oddly, I can forgive you. I can't say that I wouldn't have done the same thing you did given your position. All the fighting was useless, especially now because of the blood we share in Ethan._

_I think we may have to thank Mainim for her wise words. _Derek thought.

_She talked to you as well?_

_Yeah, but it was probably the same thing she told you._

_Mainim basically said if we can't forgive out past, what is our life worth?_

_Yeah, that was roughly what she told me._

_I'm sorry for being so naïve and getting mad at every chance I could. _I thought. _That wasn't fair to you._

_Fair or not fair, you couldn't help what you felt. I should have tried to make it easier on you._

**These lies are leading me astray its too much for me to stay, I don't wanna live this destiny it goes on endlessly, I see you so please stay strong, I'll sing you one last song and then I'm gone, I don't wanna live this destiny it goes on endlessly. **

Sighing, I rolled over to face him. The deep groves in his face were beautiful to gaze upon. I reached out and touched his face tenderly. Closing his eyes after he reached up and placed his hand on top of mine, I leaned in and kissed him.

At first, he was rock solid and didn't kiss me back. But once I started to move away, his hand went to the back of my head tangling itself in my hair and pulled my face down to his.

His lips were so soft over mine. He parted his mouth slightly, letting me lick his bottom lip and then into his mouth. A deep growl entered his chest when his hand glided to my waist and hoisted me up on top of him.

Never breaking apart, he started to unbutton my blouse, slowly one button by one button. Derek left my mouth, only to slide the shirt off my shoulders and down off my arms to the floor.

My cheeks burned when he laid back and stared at me.

I ran my hands down his chest over the shirt to grab the hem and pushed it up to his pectorals, then I softly placed kisses on his chest. He leaned forward to allow me to pull his shirt over his head.

We stared at each other. I felt his heartbeat pick up as he pushed his vision of me through his eyes into my brain. "You're so beautiful."

I blushed, "As are you, too."

"Let's argue about that later," he said grabbing me for another kiss.

After he found my mouth again, he pulled me down to turn me over onto my back. The gentleness from him was soothing, and arousing at the same time. My back arched into his chest as he softly nipped my skin with his teeth. His hand went back and unclasped my bra, throwing in down next to my shirt.

I was bare to him, and I felt completely okay. Embarrassment washed away with the look of affection he showed through his whole body.

Derek shifted off the bed still keeping his eyes on my face. He unbuckled his pants and glided them down to step out. Once he did though, he was the one to show embarrassment. His eyes were closed and he tensed all his muscles as he straightened to show me all of him for the first time.

I could see faint scars all over his body that made him seem old. Old in a warrior way. I wondered what it would have been like to be by his side after he came home with them. To be able to cleanse them the I had always wanted and dreamed about for years.

The thought of being his wife made me smile.

When I raised my head to look at his face, he was already staring intently at me. Flushing all over from his watch on me, I looked down at my own body. Nervously, I unbuttoned my own pants only to have him reach over and help me.

_Let me undress you. _He whispered in my head. _Please?_

I never felt so close to him than in that moment that followed, and I nodded my head.

**And we once also had a story too, you can see that good men only come in few. Even in our greatest moments we may win or we may lose, every song's got it's rules, you've got to learn to make it through. Maybe one day we can choose how it feels to be a woman or a man, without rules but buried underneath there's a picture glued. **

**So when my body burns in ashes only sing the truth, Let these words strengthen all your views, because these words were meant for you. **

Exhaling after collapsing to the side of me and helping me wrap myself under the sheet, he whispered into my ear, "I love you, Chloe."

I didn't say anything because he already knew my answer. He had felt it through my body.

"I wish you would have come to me first with that plan," he said. "I know I told you to raise a horde of zombies and that it was my idea, but I wish you would have told me exactly who you were going to."

"I know," I agreed. "But what's it going to hurt to have Mainim help? After we get Ethan back and destroy the Edison Group, they can be on their way and we never have to deal with them again."

"I don't think it's going to be that easy," he said under his breath.

As I was about to kiss him again, the phone buzzed from the floor under our clothes.

I looked at Derek and he had a hard expression on his face. "Should I-"

"Might as well."

I reached over and shuffled through the clothes until I grasped the phone in my hand. I opened it, and the screen said:

_**New Text Message**_

_**Edison Group**_

I sucked in a deep breath and pressed _open_.

_**Mara belle, the boy is giving us nothing to rely on. He is too faithful to his mother. The other girl isn't either and we must act. It has been way past your deadline; you haven't given us news, and we are getting agitated. We are equipping and heading out for battle.**_

"Shit," Derek cursed as he flipped off the bed.

"Derek, where is Tori?"

"She left after you did, saying she was going to find the whereabouts of the Edison Group." As he shoved his pants on and buttoned them, he said, "I should have never let her walk out that damn door!"

"Why didn't you stop her?" I asked, my temper rising. "You knew they were out there and you just let her go?"

"Chloe, I had my pack here, I couldn't leave them. I have a responsibility to them that you might not understand right now."

"What do you think you're doing? Going out there to find her?" I asked after he threw his shirt on. "They are coming here Derek! They're preparing for battle."

"Not preparing Chloe," he said. "They've already started it."

I jumped up and ran to one of my clothes boxes and shoved through it until I found something suitable to where, "How do you suppose to fight them? We have nothing."

As I said it, I saw something off to my right out of the window.

From the looks of it, Derek's werewolves decided to pick a fight with a group about thirty to fifty people. Their ages all ranging from merely sixteen to about thirty.

As I looked closer, right before Derek left, I could see all of them were in the same wear. "Derek, look," I said and pointed out of the window.

Derek came and leaned down to gaze out the window with me.

"Who are they?" I asked puzzled.

Derek was silent for a moment, his ears were pricking up and his eyes were sharpening.

"They aren't her children are they? The ones Mainim's rising right now as we speak?" I asked.

Derek shook his head, "They're vampires. What are vampires-?"

"Oh my gosh!" I yelped. "Mainim made vampires! That's right!" I pulled my shirt up and over my head. "Derek, you need to call off your pack before something happens!"

"I don't understand? Why would-"

"Those are Mainim's creations! She called them to join in our fight!"

Derek was out of the room before I said the last word. I looked back out the window to see one of the werewolves shoving a younger vampire. Then I heard a howl.

I jumped into my pants and ran out the door as fast as I could, only to run into a fuming Night Elven and her wicked lover.

**An' now I'm floating right above my coffin as it closes I look down, I see a sigh as she's crying on my momma's shoulder. I look up into the sky as the gates to heaven open something's wrong, is this destiny or am I going home, what will happen to my soul will I come back I don't know, will you meet me when its over let me know, You can meet me here in heaven don't you ever let me go. This love this hate is burning me away…**

**A/N: **You know how hard it is to add love scenes into a battle?

_**Preview to next Chapter:**_

_Derek had handed me an AK-47 black chopper rifle and told me to use it with extreme care. He allowed me a few practice shots and I had to admit that I felt powerful with this machine within my grasp. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen**

**A/N**: Whew, I'm tired.

**Disclaimer**: 'atta right.

"_I don't understand? Why would-"_

"_Those are Mainim's creations! She called them to join in our fight!"_

_Derek was out of the room before I said the last word. I looked back out the window to see one of the werewolves shoving a younger vampire. Then I heard a howl._

_I jumped into my pants and ran out the door as fast as I could, only to run into a fuming Night Elven and her wicked lover._

"Mainim, I think-"

"_Children thine art not to be messed with, thy child. I expect thee to fix it."_

"Right on it," I squeaked.

I zoomed down the stairs and out the front door to the front lawn. "Derek, call back your pack, Mainim-" I gasped.

Off to my left, through the trees, hundreds of warriors marched to my house. Their feet hit the ground all together and all at once. Massive men sauntered forward with long hair and pointed ears. Water dripped off their face, running down their powerful bodies. Their skin emitted a gold hue that filled the forest.

Mainim completed the sacrifice.

"_Children thine, how art thou?"_

I jumped to find Mainim standing beside me with Zather in his warrior stance. He somehow gained a bow and had it slung across his back, with arrows in a quiver. His sword was in a scabbard resting on his thigh.

He terrified me.

"_Mother," _all her warriors chanted when they reached us. They bowed down with fists over their hearts. _"How shall we serve thy Queen?"_

By that time, all the vampires knelt down to her as well - all left standing dumbstruck were Derek, his pack and I.

"_Rise fellow warriors," _Zather stepped up and held his arms out to the crowd. _"I sense our danger will be arriving soon. Thee all must brace for battle."_

There was a quiet murmur through the gather.

Derek came up behind me and whispered into my ear, "The pack and I are heading out to find weapons. Stay here and take this," Derek handed me the Smith and Wesson revolver, closing my hand over it. "Keep yourself safe."

Before I could protest, Derek had disappeared into the group of werewolves running off into the forest.

He left me! That belligerent little-

"_Chloe, thy child," _Mainim spoke. _"Please address thy warriors who give their lives up for thee war."_

I looked out to the crowd and smiled nervously. "Hi."

A, _"Hello," _chanted back at me.

I looked at Mainim, but her focus was on her children. I nodded briefly to myself and faced the warriors. "I have called to the Night Elven for permission for the use of her army." My voice became stronger as I thought about Ethan. "Someone has stolen my son, and they are called the Edison Group. They are manipulative people who try to destroy you if you're not one of them. I fear many of you will lose your lives today, but pray everyone goes out with the knowledge of defeat. We can beat them! They will not bring us down!"

A loud growl filled the air in response to my speech. The warriors raised their weapons to me and set off into the becoming night.

However, the vampires stayed, still down on one knee with their fist over their heart.

"_Children thine," _Mainim spoke to the vampires. _"Thou will follow Chloe into the battle. Thou have served thy well, and I grant thee protection." _I turned to face Mainim still gazing out at them, her look never faltering. Finally turning to me, she said, _"I thank thee too for the grace thou have given."_

"Thank you, as well," I tilted my head and said back.

She bowed her head, took an arrow out of her own quiver and set off. Floating elegantly to go off and fight with her children.

I turned to see a man walking up to me, and as he got closer, I could see that it was Ethan's hockey coach. He had sandy blond hair with a set of brown eyes.

When he reached me, he held his hand out. "Chloe, I don't think we've got the chance to meet yet. I'm Draegan Lore. I've heard a lot about you."

I shook his hand and replied, "Well, you know my name already, but I have to be honest. Ethan has never talked to me about you - I only know that you're his coach."

"I don't mind," Draegan chuckled. "But, I must ask if you are ready for the battle that lies in front of you."

"No, not really." I said sheepishly. "But I want my son back."

"I know, young Chloe, and we will help find him. He is a great boy and I've had a pleasure getting to know him."

Warmth grew through my body, "Thank you."

Draegan bowed, "We will wait for you to call the shots."

I nodded, and then took off for the house after he disappeared behind the dense forest.

I ran inside and gathered my running shoes, a black tank top and black shorts. I changed as quickly as I could, hopping down the stairs trying to shove my shoes on my shaky feet. I couldn't say I was ready for the fight exactly, but I would give it hell. There wasn't anything better than knowing I was going to avenge my son.

I took the gun Derek handed me before he left and secured it into a holster I made out of a pair of thongs I found hidden at the bottom of a box. I quickly dashed into the kitchen to find some kind of knife to use when I remembered the daggers we found on Mara belle. Sprinting back up the stairs and retrieving them form the bedroom, I heard Derek's voice scream my name. Tying the daggers onto one leg, and one around each wrist, I found Derek and a few other men dumping armor and weapons onto the living room floor. Guns, armor, daggers, swords and grenades filled the whole area rug.

Derek looked up and saw I had changed into battle gear, with weapons already attached to me. His face was surprised at first, but relaxed into a small grin. His handsome face and body already geared up. I wondered how he was planning to fight.

He grunted, and then said, "Chloe, I think you might want something to protect that body a little better."

With a wink, he had me dressed in armor from my shoulders down to my knees. It felt heavy, but protective. I could move just enough to get myself going, but it did resist anything other than that.

"Where did you get this stuff?" I asked, not being able to comprehend the weapons that lay in front of my eyes.

"Remember when I told you about Samson? The first in command?" he asked as he looked through his curtain of hair at me.

Butterflies charged inside my body from him sly gaze, "Yes," I nodded.

"Well, most of these are from his previous battles. He tipped me off a few days ago about them and said I was more than welcome to use them to armor our pack if it ever came down to it."

"I think I just might have to thank him," I said smiling, still in shock.

"I want you to pull up a chair, because I'm going to give you the strategy of what we plan on doing." He said, pulling out some old parchment paper.

"Shouldn't the others come?" I asked as I looked around to find not a soul in the room. "Don't the others need to know this to?" I turned around to face him with my eyebrows contracted.

Derek chuckled, "Chloe, you forget I'm the pack leader. When I'm in werewolf form, _every one _knows what the plan is because all I have to do is think it."

"Lucky," I said before he launched himself into the proposal.

I had told him about the vampires, and how I met Draegan, Ethan's coach. Derek nodded and said that would probably be the best idea due to the fact that the Edison Group may think I was with him and attack with full force. Being with vampires would probably throw them off and they might steer clear of them, which would give us a fighting advantage. Or at least I was desperately hoping it would give us a advantage.

Derek had handed me an AK-47 black chopper rifle and told me to use it with extreme care. He allowed me a few practice shots and I had to admit that I felt powerful with this machine within my grasp. Maybe not as powerful after I thought about the people I might have to kill. Anyone of them could have a wife or husband, a family with children. I shook my head to knock those thoughts away. They came after my son in order to get me to surrender to them and they did nothing to help him get back to me or even help him to escape. They were fighting the wrong side of the war, and I couldn't let myself get distracted.

Derek left me at the entrance to the forest, but before he took off, he grabbed me for a quick hug. "Be safe," he whispered into my ear.

"I will, but you try as well." I breathed, looking into his eyes for what could be for the last time. "If you find Ethan, get away. Run with him as fast and as far as you can. And Tori to, find her to."

He kissed me briefly, "Meeting here won't be safe, so try to avoid coming back here at all costs until we know that the Edison Group is completely destroyed."

I nodded, "I can do that."

Derek looked to the sky for a moment when the clouds started to surge in and the wind grew stronger. Lightning could be seen deep within them and when he looked back at me, I could see the reflection inside his eyes.

"If the fight becomes too hard for you, hide and I will find you." Derek grabbed my face in both of his hands. "Don't try to be the Hero. I need you alive; I've spent too many days without you, and I'm not going to lose you when I just got you back."

He said it was better if we split up, so he took the path towards the south and I the west. Finding the other werewolves would be hard, but he said I should run into them. As I made my way into the thick forest, I held on my rifle with dear life. I just hoped his werewolves didn't decide to pick a fight with the wrong group - meaning my group of vampires. I could easily say I was terrified. Fighting was not my specialty, thought it was for Derek. I could be certain of that.

Draegan, and about twenty other vampires, stayed within earshot of me. I could faintly see their outlines when the lightning lit up the forest. The tall Redwood trees cloaked all of us in an invisible haze. I could see banana slugs inching away as fast as they could, trying to get away from the unnatural storm. In my heart, I could feel their pain. Or maybe it was just my imagination.

Up ahead I could hear faint gun shuts a few growls and screams. I could only imagine what was happening. Hopefully I wouldn't freak out too much to bring the souls back into the bodies that fought tonight. My footsteps felt heavy as we sought deeper in the forest. If I die, Ethan will have Derek there for him. He only has three and a half years till he's an adult. The gunshots remind me of the time the Edison Group were chasing us in the factories right after the Lyle House. And in the forest behind Andrew's house.

My breath was stuck in my throat as the cries continued to get louder.

"Are you alright, Chloe?" I jumped to the sudden voice. Draegan hovered to my left side. "Sorry to startle you, but I heard you panic."

"Yes, I'm fine," I nodded though he couldn't see me - or well, maybe he could. He _was_ a vampire.

"There are ten men in front of you and five flanking each side. Four walk behind you incase of any attack from there," he said. He kept his gun in front of him, locked in place while he moved through the uneven ground of the forest.

The sight of him would've scared me if it were under different incidents. Say, maybe, if he was coming after me.

I sighed sadly, "Why are you doing this?"

Draegan was silent, listening to the out cries ahead. His voice was even and smooth. "You're not the only one who cares for that boy, he has a good soul."

I let that hang for a moment before I answered. "I can understand that, but why risk dying?" I asked. "Can you change your mind, even after Mainim ordered you?"

"Yes and no." Draegan said. "Yes because she didn't exactly give us a straight out order. She said we were to follow you into battle, she never said we had to fight." He glanced at me, "There are loop holes in everything if you listen and pay attention."

"Oh." Right. I knew that.

"Don't worry, dear Chloe," he said, his voice lightened. "The vamps and I have been waiting to shred some throats, and we'll be all too eager to help you win this war."

"If we win," I said negatively.

"We will, I feel it in my bones."

I swallowed my fear and picked up my pace. Knowing that these vampires were not only here for the sake of bloodshed, but also because of the life that was taken, eased the pain that grew steadily in my heart. The chances of saving Ethan were too good to fail. Or at least I hoped. In the air, I could smell the gunpowder thickening and closing in on us. The shots became louder and they echoed through the trees. The howls grew intense and the screams deafening.

I wondered how Derek was holding out. I wondered where he was and what he was doing, if he was already fighting or staying out of sight to find Ethan. I wondered if he encountered any Edison Group members and killed them already. I wondered if he was hurt. Would Derek take cover if he was hurt or would he fight till the death?

My mind then wandered to Ethan, and I wondered where he was to. If he was starved into questioning, and what they did to him if he didn't answer what they wanted to hear. Then my thoughts then drifted to Tori and how her cockiness might not hold up against them. I wondered if she would hold her power until just the right moment to escape. And if she was going to try to get Ethan out with her. I kept seeing them in my mind, all their different possibilities of escaping.

I closed my eyes and forced myself not get distraught. I was heading to destroy them. That was my plan. I was going to get my son back, and the Edison Group was going to fail.

As least, that was what I kept telling myself.

If I die, then I will die knowing that I tried to save him. Trying to save the only thing that brought happiness to my life for so many years.

Ahead, I could feel the presence of the vampires. They were getting closer to me - or I was catching up to them. When I was about five feet from where they stopped, my nerves scaled way up.

"What's wrong? Is-"

"Chloe, quiet down, we're trying to hear where our enemy lies." Draegan whispered from behind me.

I turned around facing his rear. I then stepped backwards to lean against a tree. I steadied my breath so I could hear my surroundings as well. The chilly night clouded my breath in white. I could see the other vampires flank my left and right, about three feet on either side. Ahead of me, I could hear faint footfalls. Who ever it was, was trying their hardest not to be loud, but we already knew they were there. They were In for a surprise.

My arms lifted the rifle in front of me, bracing for my first shot to kill.

**A/N: **Please review. Even if you didn't like it. If you did though, tell me why. And if you didn't, tell me why too.

_**Preview to next Chapter:**_

_I looked up into a swirl of evil. Purple orbs glared at me from a rugged face._


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen**

**A/N: **Whew, almost done!

**Disclaimer: **aw damn…

"_What's wrong? Is-"_

"_Chloe, quiet down, we're trying to hear where our enemy lies." Draegan whispered from behind me._

_I turned around facing his back. I stepped backwards to lean against a tree. I steadied my breath so I could hear my surroundings. I could see the other vampires flank my left and right, about three feet on either side. Ahead of me, I could hear faint footfalls. Who ever it was, was trying their hardest not to be loud._

_My arms lifted the rifle in front of me, bracing for my first shot to kill._

"Chloe! Get down!" Draegan yelled as he shoved me to the left.

I hit the ground on the other side of the tree I was leaning against with him on top of me, just at the same time that a grenade exploded. I felt pieces of debris hit my face and arms when I heard Draegan shout curse words.

"Are you alright?" Draegan asked but didn't give me time to answer. "We have to get going - follow me."

Yanking me by my arm, Draegan led me from the fire of the exploded tree. He kept his hand closed on my inner elbow and steered me away.

Draegan held me upright, even though I fell in every hole there was until we came to an abrupt stop.

"Do you think they are gone?" I whispered faintly, barely hearing myself.

"No," he said. "I just think we out ran them for the time being."

"What do we do?" I asked, confused.

"I think staying here will even our chances over them. They should come straight into that clearing, and when they do, we will attack." He nodded once.

I looked over to the clearing he mentioned as I seized the rifle so hard that my hands started to go numb. The vast void inside of me built up until I was shaking. I wanted to hurt them. Make them suffer for what they took from me. The Edison Group has hurt enough people - including myself.

I took a step backwards, away from Draegan. I turned my back towards him so I could scout the area. Off to my left I saw shadows hunched together, moving very close to one another. Deciding that I had to be brave, I inched my way forward to them, not breathing because the noise would have betrayed me.

The darkness was frightening to my eyes. The only light that hit the ground was the moon shining through the trees, but they did give enough shelter for me to hide. I took refuge within their low branches, hoping they hid me well enough.

My feet stepped carefully over the dead leaves and needles that crackled under them. They were loud enough that I decided to take my shoes off, muting the noise. The cold ground shocked me alert as I stepped out of them. I shivered, and then looked behind me as I searched the woods for Draegan and his coven of vampires; they were nowhere to be seen, and so I took off deeper into the forest.

My rifle was pinned to my chest as I listened intently.

After I grabbed a low branch of a tiny Redwood tree and slung myself up onto it, I could see a little better. Up ahead were three Edison Group fighters; they kept their guns pointed in front of them as they glided through the underbrush.

I took aim and shot, my breath coming in quick gasps.

Two of the three went down. The third was shocked to be shot at and took cover under a fallen tree. After the bodies hit the ground I listened again for any movement, but silence echoed all around.

Steadily jumping down, I sprinted as quietly as I could to the spot I shot the two down. I carefully searched for the third, keeping my gun cocked and ready.

What have I gotten myself into, I thought.

_Trouble. A whole pit full of trouble._

Reaching the bodies, I hovered over them listening for breathing, but they were gone. Deciding to search them, I found six grenades along with two pistols. I lifted my head and searched around me peering through the trees. The air was quiet. No sign of anyone else.

I took off in search for the third man I saw; maybe he would lead me to more.

Two down. How many more did I have to kill before I seen my son?

The ground under my feet started to become sandy, and I knew I must have reached the top of the mountain. The air had become lighter and heavier at the same time. The smell was crisp and clean as I jogged from one tree to the next.

Stopping to catch my breath, I heard a rustle of branches up above me. I cocked my gun quickly taking aim. As I tiptoed a few spaces from the tree, keeping my eyes sharp. The crickets around stopped chirping. Then, a slight breeze carried voices to me from up ahead. I walked forward slowly, making my feet be as silent as they could.

As I neared another small clearing, I crouched down behind a huge blackberry bush listen to the conversation on the other side.

"They girl escaped with the boy," one man said.

"How?" the other asked.

"The girl had powers, she could do things with her hands," the rougher voiced man said.

"What kind of things, man? I never signed up for this freaky shit." The younger said.

"Chu can't back out, they've put tracking chips inside of us!" rougher guy whispered loudly.

"We should find a place to hide out, man, maybe we can make it out of this shit alive." The younger said back, "What if they are listening to us right now?"

"Right, as if they have cameras out here with sound pick-up," rougher said skeptically.

"You never know. They knew exactly were to find the boy - at his moms house. Don't you think that is a little weird, man?"

"They knew because of the werewolf girl," rougher said. "Or don't chu remember dipshit?"

"Yeah, yeah man, that hottie, what happened to her?"

"I don't know. Boss was saying she never contacted him and let him know the heads up, cha know…" rougher said.

"Yeah, I know, man," younger said as they slipped into silence for a moment. "Hey, what about that boy, what was so special about him?"

"He had some kinda power," rougher said and I could see him looking around. "Boss said he had a great power of some sort, like that other girl. Said he was a hybrid and they needed him for something."

"And now he escaped, man," younger said shaking his head.

"Yeah, and chu wanna know what I heard? I heard that they escaped with that girl's power, and they broke out and met with what that werewolf that's that kid's dad - a whole bunch of them!"

My heart jumped at the mention of Derek. Ethan was in Derek and Tori's hands - I couldn't comprehend anything else they were saying. That's all I wanted to know. I turned around, maneuvering my way back to where I lost the vampires. Maybe Draegan was looking for me, and if so, I could tell him what I just heard.

However, as I was about four feet away from them, a noise sounded off from my left.

A gun shot.

It hit a tree mere inches from where I was couching. Jumping up, I dashed off down the mountain trying to force enough space between the shooter and myself. Once I felt that I was far enough away, I slammed my back against a large Redwood that covered me completely.

Who was that? Could it have been those men I heard talking? Did they notice me leaving? On the other hand, was it another person from the Edison group? The werewolves? Surly not a vampire, they didn't have guns, just their brute force.

I took a deep breath and readied myself to set off back to where I was heading in the first place.

But as I stepped out from the cover of the tree, gun shots rang out around me. I threw myself back to the tree, twisting to my right and getting down. I placed my rifle on top of a rotten tree stump, and I scanned the forest looking for my admiring shooter, but came up with nothing. Whoever it was hid themselves well.

"Crap…"

I decided I wasn't going to get away alive if tired to run. So grabbing two grenades from the pouch they were held in, I pulled the pin out of one and threw.

Covering my ears as I rolled to my side waiting for the blast, I pulled the pin out of the other and threw it too. Even with my ears covered, the sound was still piercing. After the boom went off, I gabbed my gun and crouched back up. I saw movement up ahead of me, and as I did, I shot, praying I would make it. The armor I wore made this movement hard to accomplish easily, but I did it effortlessly.

Once the bullet left the AK 47, I saw the shadow buckle and hit the ground. Even though I shot _him _down, I was still weary about there being other people.

I watched for minuets more, then deciding I was in the clear, I stood, staying as close to the ground as I could, marching off in the direction of the vampires - hopefully.

I must have made a wrong turn, because street lights were coming into view. Small houses tucked away in the tall Redwoods reminded me of the home I've never been able to sit around and have dinner with Ethan. The soft yellow lights drew me closer. I was spellbound by their calmness.

Walking steadily down the long curving roads, my mind traveled to Derek.

Tori had escaped with Ethan and ended up with Derek. They were safe, or so said that man. If Derek had them, I knew he would bring them somewhere they wouldn't be touched. I'm sure Tori insisted on accompanying Derek if he decided to go out and fight more. He said he would look for me if he had found Ethan and got him away, so I'm assuming she won that argument if it came up.

What if he was looking for me though?

_Where was I?_

None of the street names in this part of the city I knew. I had no inkling to where I was, and to make matters worse, I was armed to the brim with a group of killing machines after me.

_Yeah, that wouldn't look weird for someone to walk up on me, would it?_

I sighed.

Faintly, I could hear a small creek running. The trickles of water were off to my right somewhere, but I couldn't exactly make it out.

If I found the creek, and followed it down hill, I might be able to find the forest behind my house. I remember that Derek had told me to steer clear of the house, but how was I ever going to find my way back, unless I waited until morning?

Picking up my pace, I jogged farther down the road until I heard the creek better. Braking a turn, I found a bridge. Looking down, I freaked myself out. The drop was long, and I knew for sure I wouldn't make it if I jumped. I scanned the terrain around it, seeing if I could possibly climb down and enter somewhere else. About half a mile down, I saw a small deck standing in the deep water. From my count, that was about four houses down.

I set off for a jog again, counting my way.

When I hit the gravel entrance of the houses' driveway, I heard foot steps behind me.

Fear pricked at my ears, and my heart raced. I could hear the blood pumping in my head as I took off for a run down the dark path. I jumped over a bench that blocked my way to the dense forest awaiting me. I needed to get in there and hide. I would have a better lookout of the person chasing me.

As I whipped myself down the houses' gravel walkway, I skidded too far and ended up close to the edge of the creeks cliff.

But, I fell.

My footing was lost when I tried to stop at the edge and I toppled down the side of the rugged mountain, lading in a freezing creek. As I lifted my body up with my arms, I noticed two feet right where my face was.

I looked up into a swirl of evil. Purple orbs glared at me from a rugged face.

"Well, well…" This person said. "I'm Raul, and your life belongs to me."

_**Preview to next chapter: **_

_I turned my head away from her and sneered. "How can you love such evil?"_

"_But you see," she said. "You love the same kind of evil."_


	16. Chapter 16

**Sixteen**

**A/N: **I know, I'm evil. Just say it.

**Disclaimer: **Uh…no?

_As I whipped myself down the houses' gravel walkway, I skidded too far and ended up close to the edge of the creeks cliff. _

_But, I fell._

_My footing was lost when I tried to stop at the edge and I toppled down the side of the rugged mountain, lading in a freezing creek. As I lifted my body up with my arms, I noticed two feet right where my face was._

_I looked up into a swirl of evil. Purple orbs glared at me from a rugged face._

"_Well, well…" This person said. "I'm Raul, and your life belongs to me."_

Raul, the werewolf Derek fought to gain a pack to help fight the Edison Group, kidnaps me and takes me to the cave Derek mentioned. And as he did mention the horrible smell of it, I had found myself dry heaving.

The stench was coming from old blood, rotten animals (well, I thought were old animals) and bones. I couldn't tell where the blood came from. There was so much dead everywhere that it could have been anything.

The tiny creek ran straight through the center as Derek explained, and the tiny pebbles shined in the dim lantern fire. The ground was covered in a light dust of dirt. From the top of the cave, water dripped down in steady streams along the walls, down to the ground and running into the creek.

The cave walls were a sand color and they were jagged and sharp. The entrance was a hole three feet above the cave ground; boulders made an uneven step way, leading out of the hole. Big bat holes lined the walls all the way around. Off to the left of me was a passage way that wound so far down into the earth, with torches lighting the way.

My head throbbed and was bleeding. The little clothes I had on were drenched with water; and it was so cold that I had a hard time controlling my shaking.

After I fell off the cliff, Raul knocked me out with something. I didn't wake up until a little while before. No one was around, I couldn't hear anything but the water and I tried coming up with a thousand different ways to get out of here. But, of course, they stripped me of my weapons and now I had nothing to even protect myself with. Not even the armor Derek dressed me up in for protection of my body.

I tried raising some corpses, though it didn't work. The bodies of whatever lied there were too shattered to even try to move on their own. Which freaked me out. I knew they weren't supposed to move, but when I couldn't make them, it gave me the jitters.

Raul must know who I am. Maybe he smelt me on Derek when they were fighting. I know that he wants revenge - that much is obvious. And the revenge will probably be the death of me.

What a lovely situation. Could it get any worse?

As soon as I thought that, I heard Raul laughing from the passage way off to my left. He had a deep voice - he was older, maybe in his forties. He had dark hair that grazed past his shoulders down to his belly button. He had a goatee that twisted down to his nipples. His chest was ripped with muscles. A clear six pack stood out.

To me - he didn't look weak at all.

"Ah, the misses comes to," Raul droned. "I was hoping that perhaps you were awake."

I just looked at him. I made my face clear of any emotion, and I didn't say a word.

"Oh, now is that how we're going to be?" Raul purred. "You don't like my, ahem, accommodations?"

I looked away at nothing in particular. If I kept looking at that face, I would puke.

"Tomas please get our guest some water," Raul said lightly. "We want to make her as comfortable as possible until her mate seeks us out."

"Yes, sire." Tomas, a young man I didn't notice with light golden hair, bowed and set off.

Raul paced to me slowly, whipping his hair behind him. "Should I even bother asking your name?"

My eyes bounced to him. "No." I said flatly.

He chuckled, "That's fine; I will just name you myself."

Raul bent down in front of me, grabbing for my hair. I lifted my legs and pushed him as hard as I could. Though, it made me fall and smack my head on the rock floor.

"You little bitch!" Raul said, regaining himself.

"S-Serves you right," I huffed, shoving my way back up to a sitting position.

"You, my darling, I shall call Lily," he said as he brushed his kilt off. "They seem beautiful on the surface, but you shall be deceived by them. They will be quick to drown you."

"Tough luck," I retorted.

"Snippy little one. I wander how he gets along with you." Raul snickered for a moment, and then turned, walking back down the passage.

Lily. How nice.

Before I could think anymore, Tomas came back with a tray of hard-as-a-rock bread, some stale water, and something that looked like soup.

Tomas set the tray next to me, and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I yipped. "How am I supposed to eat this if I don't have my hands?"

"Get down and use your face."

"You're joking?" I asked. "You mean you won't untie me to eat?"

"Untie you and risk you getting away?" Tomas turned around to face me. "Even though there would be no chance of that, I would still get my insides torn apart."

"You can, then, at least feed me yourself."

Tomas eyed me cynically, "Why on earth would I do that?"

"Because I'm hungry and I can't feed myself obviously." I shrugged.

"Yes, Tomas. Please feed Lily," Raul said, entering again. "We wouldn't want him coming here and seeing how poorly we're treating his mate."

Tomas came over to me, kneeled down and sat Indian style in front of me with a sneer.

Lifting the bread to my mouth, he said, "Open that pretty little mouth."

I looked at Raul and the smirk on his face made me snip at Tomas hands. "No, I don't think I will eat anything from you."

Tomas threw the bread at my face and growled. "Why are we keeping her here?"

"You know why. I've told you a million times," Raul leered. "Now, get the chains and tie her to up to the wall." Raul went for the chains he had in a heap by the entrance.

Funny - I didn't notice those.

"Let's undress her too," Raul said. "I bet it would make him livid to see his mistress naked."

Tomas smiled and looked at me. "After I tie her up, can I play with her?"

Raul debated a moment. "Why not," he shrugged. "She's nothing to us."

My throat went dry. The blood rushed out of my face as the last word came out of his mouth.

"Yo-yo-you can't!" I yelled. "Derek will kill you!"

"Ah, Derek is his name," Raul said slyly. "I will have a pleasure torturing him. He will watch you-" he waived his hand in the air "-die under my hand. He will pay for what he took from me."

"You were going to get taken down." I spat at him. "Everyone wanted to see you fall anyway."

"Is this all from that insolent child of yours?" Raul's smile he wore was crooked. "What was his name, Ethan?"

"How dare you; you have no right to even say his name. And how dare you insult him," I said, trying to break free of Tomas grip.

I got in a nip in his chest, and gave him a pretty swollen foot. A black eye and some minor cuts, but he still managed to get my hands chained above my head.

"Ah, but you see," Raul said mildly. "I was the one who trained him. He was a whole world from what you knew. In fact, if I can remember correctly, he would take his anger and frustration out in his training sessions. Oh yeah," Raul murmured. "Ethan hated you."

Anger coursed through me. How can he say that? He didn't know Ethan at all. However, at that point, I turned my head away from him and let Tomas tie me up. "You're lying," I barely whispered.

"You don't have to believe me, my dear Lily. You will find out soon enough." Raul was not a couple of feet away from me, with a dagger in his hand. He tossed it in the air, and caught it just in time and the blade without cutting himself. "I felt bad for the poor child. Never knew his father. His mother - a freak with some kind of power to bring back dead people. Her best friend - a witch who should be burned on the stake. Oh yes, you shall see soon."

Raul stepped forward, and cut my shorts off from the side, making a gash from my hip to mid thigh.

I gasped and groaned at the pain. My leg buckled under me from the sharp sting that made its way to my toes.

My head fell to my chest as his dagger cut my shirt off. On the other side of me, from my hip, up my oblique's, under my arm pit to my neck, he ripped off my shit. This gash wasn't deep as the other, but it still left my body powerless and weak.

My eyes stung and tears slid silently without me trying to cry. They overflowed down my cheeks and onto the ground.

As he stepped back, Tomas tied my legs apart, and yanked the clothes off me. I bet he stepped back with Raul so both could gawk at me.

"Shall we take the rest off?" Tomas said happily.

"No, we shall grant her _some _respect," he said ignorantly.

"What, do you not have enough strength to sit and idle chat with me, especially after you stripped me of my clothes?"

"It isn't my strength you need to worry about," he said, blowing me a kiss and walking away.

"But sire, I…" Tomas followed at his heal, and I was left alone with nothing but blood.

If Derek came looking for me, he would be walking into a trap. Raul had planned this for sometime. Just my luck to get myself thrown to the sharks. Closing my eyes, I bent my head forward and let it drop. I was going to die here, in this spot, chained to a cave wall. But I didn't feel as bad as I might have thought. If Ethan, and Tori were safe, then I've no reason to worry, right?

If I would have only stayed by the vampires.

_If they would have only followed me._

The sun started creeping its way into the cave, and the chill of the air began to wither. The blood that oozed out of my body dried to me in thick clumps. When I turned my head I could feel it braking apart - only to let more blood seep slowly over the dry crust. My legs hurt - and my chest - but it wasn't as bad as it could be.

My eyes started getting heavy and I began to drift off into sleep when a rock tumbled into the creek from off to my right. I could hear whispers, but couldn't make them out. As I tried my hardest to focus, I faintly saw another passage.

I wondered if Raul knew about it.

Of course he did; this was his _home._

Straining my eyes more, I could start to see faint outlines of people. Their footsteps were soft and padded as they neared me.

I could make out blond hair.

Draegan?

"Chloe?"

Yup, it was Draegan. Oh joy.

"What are you doing here?" I said panicking. "You need to get out of here! Raul-"

"We came to bust you out," he said frustrated.

"You can't, he'll know, you have to get out of here now!"

Draegan reached for the chains, and hissed. "Shit, he has white gold chains on you; I can't touch them."

Draegan took off down the passage way, and emerged with someone else.

"We need to slip the chains off," Draegan mentioned the other person. "Do you think you can do it? You haven't made the change yet so I think the chains won't affect you."

"I'll try sir, but it's going to be hard."

"Draegan, how are you here?" I said hysterically. "It's morning! Broad daylight! Why risk yourself to come fine me?"

He ignored my first question, and answered my other, kind of. "Remember what Mainim said?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean risk-"

"It was a direct order Chloe." Draegan snarled. "When we defeated the Edison Group and all met together, she was furious that we left you for dead."

"But you didn't, I left on my own accord." I said, and then yelled, "Ow!"

"Sorry miss, but you're moving too much," the small man, who came in with Draegan, said.

"Mainim doesn't see it that way," Draegan took his shirt off and tied it around his hands, trying to help the other guy get the chains off. "When she found out that you never showed up when the sun made its break, she flipped out and sent me, with ten other vamps to find you."

"So we won? The fight against the Edison Group? It's really over?"

Draegan was silent for a moment," Yeah, though a lot of them fled, and some surrendered to die."

I gulped, "What about Ethan? Did he make it back? Have you seen him?"

Draegan was silent again, and he confirmed my suspicions.

Derek didn't make it back with Ethan or Tori, and they were out there somewhere.

"You don't have any idea where they are?" I whispered.

"Shit, we can't break them. Chloe, we will have to come back with better equipment. In the meantime, I want you to find out how many wolves this guy has in his new pack. Don't," he said as I started to interrupt. "We will be back for you, and we will bring as many as we can. I'm sure Mainim won't be hesitant to send her _children thine_-" he said with annoyance "-to come and find you. You owe her a lot."

I nodded, "Find Ethan, please…"

"First, we are going to get you out of here. Then," he said. "Then we will find the boy."

Draegan looked past me down the corridor, and then patted my cheek with assurance then sprinted off.

My head fell yet again when I heard someone enter the cave. It was a woman, small and petite. She had mousy brown hair which was extremely dirty, and a stuck up nose with a smudge of dirt across it. Her clothes consisted of rags around her breasts and lower regions.

"So are you his new play toy?" she asked with a small voice.

I lifted my head to rest on my arm and just stared at her.

"It's okay if you are; he never pays me any attention anymore." She whispered again.

She was dainty and looked about sixteen years old.

"How old are you?" I let slip out.

"When Raul found me, I was fifteen. It's been four years since then … I think." She shrugged like it didn't really matter.

Nineteen. So small. A Child. "What's your name?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter, or so he says," she pointed behind her down the passage. "He hasn't called me by the name he's given me in years," she laughed lightly; she had a pretty smile. "I'm not worth his trouble any more."

"I would still like to know." I said softly.

"Alekzandria," she said as the smile dropped from her face. "But that isn't what he calls me. That's my name from birth."

"Are you a werewolf?" I asked.

"No, just a human he keeps around," she said, bringing her golden eyes to mine. "And you're his next."

I cringed. "What are you talking about?"

"He's going to kill your mate and force you to take his side," she sighed. "Just like he did me."

"How do you know this?" I eyed her suspiciously.

"It's what he's been talking about since your mate came and destroyed what he worked so hard for." Alekzandria knelt down to run her fingers in the creek. "I was in your same position; Raul tied me up to that same wall years ago."

"But he let you go; why didn't you run?"

She slowly turned her head to me, "He loved me."

"How can you say that was love?" I said incredulously. "He had you tied to a cave wall for Christ sakes!"

Alekzandria stood up, and walked forward to me. "His reasons were good."

"Good?" I yelled, "Look at you; you're going to tell me he loved you?"

"He did," she whispered sadly. "Until he found you."

What? "Whoa, he does _not_ love me."

"No, but he will," she mused. "And you will to."

"I think you're wrong. My heart belongs to someone else."

"Your mate? The one he's going to kill?" she shook her head and gazed at me. "Raul's numbers are great now; your mate took him by surprise, but only to an extent. Raul is a leader, and he will fight to bring your mate down."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Naturally," she squeaked.

"How big are his numbers?" I asked her, thinking about Draegan.

"Far greater than your vampire friends' think." she said.

My throat went dry. "How do you know about them?"

"I listened," she said, bringing her hand to my face, letting it linger on my cheek. "Him and his friend came to get you, but Raul out smarted them. White gold is poison to vampires."

I turned my head away from her and sneered. "How can you love such evil?"

"But you see," she said. "You love the same kind of evil."

"But Derek would never treat me the way Raul treats you."

She sighed sadly again, "I know…"

"Then why stay here?"

"I have to, I am bonded to him." She turned around, pointing her back at me. "I have to say here and be his confidant until the day he takes his last breath."

I closed my eyes, felling pain for this small girl. She reminded me of Ethan, but only because she reminded me of a small child hurting deep inside. If what Raul said was true, I had put Ethan in a lot of pain. And from the look of her, Raul took her and made her sign her life to him - a life full of pain.

"I can get you out of here; you can come with me," I mumbled to her. "Would you like that? I know someone who will take good care of you - who will give you all that you need."

She giggled, "That won't be possible." She took a small step. "You'll never get out of here - just like me," Alekzandria whispered, and with that, she walked away, leaving me with my jaw hanging open.

Was I going to end up like her? Was I ever going to get out of here? If I did, and we killed off every last one of Raul's pack, I swore to myself that I would take Alekzandria with me, and show her to Draegan. She needed to see how life really was. From her outlook, Raul messed her up pretty bad.

Great, another problem I have to deal with. And the worst part was, that I'd been chained to a rock wall, and couldn't even feel my feet any more. Fantastic. I pulled on the chains with no avail.

So, of course I didn't know how I was going to get myself out of here, my only plan was to let Draegan know how many werewolves Raul had in his new pack - but not even I was sure of that. If Draegan brought his coven with him, he sure better have more than a few hundred - if there was even that many.

Though, he did say Mainim wouldn't leave me here, and he did say how mad she was when they left me - or I left them - but they got blamed for.

Alekzandria said Raul's numbers were great, and that if anyone went against him would fall.

Oh joy.

**A/N: **It's only one click away, then some words and so on. Review please! Thank you to the people who've reviewed, it is much appreciated.

_**Preview to next chapter:**_

_Following him was Ethan._


	17. Chapter 17

**Seventeen**

**A/N: **Happy Holidays to everyone! For me it's Christmas! Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Sure, why not?

_So, of course I didn't know how I was going to get myself out of here, my only plan was to let Draegan know how many werewolves Raul had in his new pack - but not even I was sure of that. If Draegan brought his coven with him, he sure better have more than a few hundred - if there was even that many._

_Though, he did say Mainim wouldn't leave me here, and he did say how mad she was when they left me - or I left them - but they got blamed for._

_Alekzandria said Raul's numbers were great and that if anyone went against him would fall._

_Oh joy._

Okay, so how much worse can being in here chained to a cave wall get?

A whole lot worse.

After Alekzandria left, Raul came back to rub me in her face. He beat her for disobeying him when she came seeking me. Blood flowed freely from her nose and her ears. Raul cut her arms with the same dagger he used to chop my clothes off. The sight of her huddled on the ground in pain, and Raul just laughing at her stupidity, sickened me. I felt the bile rise in my throat when he struck her one last time. After he did, he sent her away, limping and sobbing with pain.

How could she love him after he beats her like that? What love was in that kind of relationship? However, as I thought it, I heard a howl from the outside of the cave. The hair on my arms stood up and my heart pumped blood as fast as it could. I stopped breathing to catch more sounds. But it didn't do any good. The blood that pumped behind my ears was too loud.

A giant blast hit the opening, sending rocks flying my way. I cowered as much I could to brace my body from impact; but nothing hit me. I looked up when the explosion settled and saw that my body was protected by a foggy mist. I raised my head more to see Tori entering with her hands up towards me.

Following her was Derek.

Following him was Ethan.

My mouth tried to form words, but all that came out was, "E-E-E-T-T-T-D-D-D!"

"Shut it Chloe, no one needs your stuttering," said an aggravated Victoria.

My mouth snapped shut, but my eyes popped out. I pulled against the chains shaking my head. Why did they come! They shouldn't be here! They are walking into a trap!

Right after Ethan stepped down, Draegan followed. As well as a beaming Night Elven, and her lover. _Children thine_. Werewolves pounced through the entrance. Vampires.

Hundreds.

And hundreds.

All of them were equipped with armor and guns. Grenades, swords, shields and arrows with their bows at the ready. They swarmed into the cave, marching down the passage ways. It was like the waves from the ocean, rolling into the beach. As Derek came over the entrance, his eyes found mine. Remorse and hatred flashed inside of them when he walked to me.

Trying to shield my body from embarrassment, with no luck, I turned my head up and stared at him. As he came to a stop in front of me, only a few inches away, I could feel the heat radiate off him. His hands traveled over my wounds softly, barely touching them as if he was trying to magically heal them. When he stopped at my neck, he grabbed my face in both of his hands.

"I'm sorry," he whispered with a kiss.

I shrugged, "Don't be; you got Ethan and Tori - but as to why you risked coming here-"

"We have enough to take them down," Derek said as he looked over his shoulder when Draegan called him. "I need to go Chloe, but I will be back for you."

"Derek, wait," I hesitated. "There's a girl, about nineteen, her name is Alekzandria. Please get her out safely - he-he- Raul hurts her pretty bad and-"

Derek shushed me, and set off towards Tori. I could tell he directed her to come to me because she looked back at me and nodded once in Derek's direction.

She struggled her way through the crowd to get to me, but when she reached the wall I was chained at, she smiled faintly. "I told you Derek wouldn't let us down."

I rolled my eyes, pulling on the chains. "Just get me out of here and in some clothes."

"Hold still," she breathed.

Her hands came up, and started to glow a dull blue. "Um, are you sure-"

"Yes, shut up."

The white gold chains that bound my hands started to get hot, and when I thought I was going to get burned, they broke free. My arms fell to my sides limply. I groaned as the feeling started returning to them. Tori took off her sweater and handed it me. Shoving it on as fast as I could, Tori had already begun melting away the chains from my legs.

A shout bellowed out from behind us, and Tori lost her concentration, which reflected on me by singeing my leg.

"Who the hell?" Tori whipped around to see Raul charging at us. Tori flipped him a knock back spell, and when he flew into the cave passage, she quickly broke the chains around my feet. "I don't have pants for you, but I do have leggings - oddly enough."

She pulled a pair of black nylon leggings out of her back pocket and tossed them to me as well.

"Thank you," I said pulling them up.

"Get out of here. We will meet you-" her sentence was cut off by a gun shot.

A gun shot right at Tori.

Tori slumped down on her knees and grabbed her side. She closed her eyes and panted.

"Tori!" I hit the floor at the same time she buckled over.

"I'm-" she gasped "-go! Kill them all!"

"Oh, Tori-"

"Go!" she screamed.

I jumped up and took off, grabbing a gun from someone dead on the ground. I forced any thoughts out of my mind to make sure I didn't accidentally raise any corpses. I passed so many people on the ground, that I didn't know who was the culprit for shooting at Tori. But I was going to avenge her.

As I slung myself forward down the passage, gun smoke filled the tiny space and made me cough. But I kept myself going. Pushing. Rounding a corner, I stumbled into a massive war. Hundreds of people stabbing, shooting and striking with arrows. Wolves leaped and snarled, baring their fangs before they ripped throats out. The vampires cracked necks, and tore open veins. Mainim's children fought gracefully with swords.

Taking a step forward, someone bumped into me from behind. I flew forward on both hands, losing grip on my gun. I flipped over to see Tomas howling, and then changing before my eyes in mid leap. My legs shot out from under me as I scrambled in a crawl to grab the gun I had. My hands burned from the scratches the rock floor and the knees of the leggings were torn with blood seeping from my legs. Clasping my hand and flipping on my back when Tomas lunged for me, I pulled the trigger.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Tomas went down.

I kicked at his wolf form and jumped to my feet. Howling shot me out of my stupor I had just glaring at Tomas, and I whipped around to find a woman charging at me. She pounced off the wall and soured through the air. She then changed before my eyes as well, and I shot her square in the chest after the shock let me. She plummeted down to the ground at my feet, and I let out a much needed exhale.

That last shot was the last shot, and I had to chuck the gun aside hoping I could find something else to use. Because, unfortunately, Tomas and the other woman didn't believe in guns and the didn't carry any type of weapon.

I kept to the shadows of the cave walls, trying my hardest not to be spotted. My fingers trailed the wall behind me as I slid around the room. Searching for anyone I knew. Where was Derek? And Ethan? I needed to find Derek and inform him about Tori. The cave wall snipped my back a few times, leaving more gashes to worry about later.

As I came to another entrance, off to my left, another hand gun lay untouched and unnoticed. I sprung. Just at the same time someone else did. We collided and flew back together. I braced myself for pain, but someone swept me up into their arms and ran with me back down the passage I just came form.

Derek.

"Chloe-" he ground his teeth together. "What part of _I'll be back to get you _don't you understand!"

"All of it!" I screamed wiggling in his arms. "Tori was shot, and Ethan is _in_ there!"

I didn't hear anything, but Derek launched me out of his arms, spun around and attacked a man running at us at full speed. Derek grabbed his neck, and with one quick twist, the man fell to the ground silently. Though, when he did, three more men came charging at us.

Two younger, and one older.

Derek pushed me down and swore while dogging an attack from the blond younger guy. Derek had a switchblade out and stabbed the guy in the back after his dodge allowed him that quick strike. He tossed himself in the air and came hurdling down on the other two. Derek's left foot hit the one older guy in the face, making him hit the cave wall and black out - or die. As Derek came down and kicked the other guy, his blade went into the last mans neck. He twisted the knife. Blood squirted onto Derek's arm as he yanked his knife out of the older guys neck.

Turning to me, he grabbed my hand and we both set off towards the entrance. "You need to get out of here. You have nothing to protect you with, and I'll-"

"Be dammed if anything happens to me, got it." Chloe muttered.

Derek whipped around to face me. "Chloe, I'm serious." He shook my shoulders. "You have to get out of here."

"And let Ethan stay and fight? No Derek, I can't do that." I said braking free of his hold.

Derek cursed. "He wanted to fight Chloe; he brought himself here!"

"Then get him out!" After I said that, as if on queue, Ethan came stampeding up the passage, shouting at Derek to be ready.

Derek seized me by the arms and, _literally_, tossed me across the cave. I hit the wall with a _umph_ and rolled on the ground to become face to face with a barely breathing Tori.

"Oh god, Tori," I said getting up to hover over her.

"It really isn't that bad. It just got a chunk out of my side, but _shit_," she inhaled, "does it hurt," she muttered.

"We have to get you out of here," I said trying to raise her. "Do you think you can stand?"

"Yeah, my legs are fine - I'm not crippled - just in pain." Tori growled.

As I lifted her, both of us caught a glimpse of Derek and Ethan.

In werewolf form, Derek sprung to the wall, sprinted across it to attack another wolf.

Ethan had a sword in his right hand and he was fighting off with two humans. My mouth dropped to my feet at the sight of him. All these years, I was absolutely clueless. Why didn't I know? Couldn't I have seen it? When I would pick Ethan up after he said he'd been out surfing, all the cuts on his body would freak me out, but he'd brush it off like it was nothing. He would tell me it was from the waves knocking him under and scraping his body on the sea floor. But now seeing Ethan like this, I should have known he was lying and doing else what. I couldn't believe I'd been so naïve.

Watching Derek fight next to his son, made me grieve over ever leaving him. They were meant to fight together side by side. As I pushed Tori up and over the rocks of the entrance, I half carried her over to a tree for her to rest under.

"I have to go back in there, I'd regret it if I didn't." I sighed watching Tori murmur in pain. "I will try to find someone to take you to a hospital."

"No - no hospital. I'll be fine-" she grimaced in pain "-Go; I'll be fine out here. I still have my power."

I wanted to say something to that, but decided not to. I scampered back to the cave just as Derek shifted back to being a human. My face blushed at his nakedness. He held a little handgun, and a sword.

Ethan had his sword up in front of him, but his other hand showcased a fist.

A werewolf, bleeding on the floor, started to change back to a human. His hair grew around his face and instantly I knew who it was.

Raul was down. Deciding that maybe I didn't need to interrupt, I stayed behind a boulder. I figured since Raul was who they needed to kill, and they already had him down, I wouldn't be needed.

"Care for any last words?" Ethan asked in a voice I couldn't remember him ever having.

As Raul stood up, he faced Derek. "You came and destroyed my pack, for what? Your obtuse war? You could have came and made a tie with me, but you so arrogantly pig-headed yourself. I would have willingly gave my hand in your war if you would have only come and asked."

"Don't trash my father like that." Ethan sneered at him. "And we would have taken you down anyway, Travis and I."

"Foolish boy, what makes you so sure? I've been leader of this pack over thirty years. A child and his side kick think they could take me down?" Raul laughed, "How nice."

Derek stepped forward. He brought his sword to Raul's neck and pinned him against the wall.

"How dare you speak to my son like that."

Raul grinned, "Oh, and we have mister high and mighty here to back him up. How lovely - a family reunion."

Derek pressed it a little harder. "How about I chain you to the wall just like you did to my mate?" Derek grunted. "Strip you naked and let everyone have a go at you, would you like that?"

Ethan took a step forward, "Or what about tying you up to a stake and watching you burn? Remember what you did to Zagar?" Ethan stopped a foot away from him. "Ah, you do remember him, yet you fear what you did to someone else. What a pity."

Derek held his gun up, pointing to the passage to my right. He cocked it, but I didn't see anyone he directing it to.

"What about her? Can I shoot her and watch you suffer while she bleeds?" Derek growled in his ear as I watched Raul's face change many different emotions.

They were talking about Alekzandria!

"Derek, no!" I leaped over the entrance and ran into the passage way and smacked into Alekzandria. When I stepped back, I could see tears glistening on her face. He short sniffles broke my heart.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" Derek chastised me.

"Alek?" I whispered ignoring Derek and reaching out to grab her arm. "Can I call you Alek?"

I felt her nod rather than heard her speak.

"Is it Raul?"

She nodded again.

"Are your afraid for him?" I didn't feel her respond, so I asked another question. "Could you be sad to see him like that, but content to know he can never hurt you again?"

It took her a while to respond, but I soon felt an inhale. "Yes, is that bad?"

I smiled, "No honey, you haven't done anything wrong."

I pulled her into a hug, and found myself shocked that she hugged back. This little girl needed protection. And given a life of happiness. She needed to be shown that life and love mover together. And as I stood there holding her, I decided I was going to adopt her - even though she was old enough to take care of herself. I find myself mothering her because of the innocence she had inside.

I pulled back from the hug, and catching a few words from Derek and Ethan. "Say goodbye, Raul."

I heard someone shift; and from the sounds of clothes, I knew it was Ethan. A great roar sounded around me as I pulled Alekzandria's head down into my chest and covering her ears for the piercing cry that came out of Raul's mouth. I squeezed my eyes closed as I heard snapping from behind me. I was pretty sure Alekzandria heard it to, because soon her weeps filled the cave, and that was the only sound I heard until Derek came over and placed his hand on my shoulder.

I jumped as high as a jack rabbit, and swung around to face Derek's big green eyes. He grabbed the side of my arms at my elbows, and gently slid one hand up to my face.

"We can go home?" I asked, leaning my cheek into his palm.

"Yes, Chloe," Derek whispered brushing hair out of my eyes. "We can go home."

**A/N: **Review? No preview this time guys. The next chapter is the last, and you will just have to wait for it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Eighteen**

**A/N: **Happy New Year everyone!This is the very last chapter. Sad, I know. I have shed tears already.

**Disclaimer: **You already know _they _aren't mine, but the song is mine - it has no title, it just is.

_I jumped as high as a jack rabbit, and swung around to face Derek's big green eyes. He grabbed the side of my arms at my elbows, and gently slid his hand up to my face._

"_We can go home?" I asked, leaning my cheek in his palm._

"_Yes, Chloe," Derek whispered brushing hair out of my eyes. "We can go home."_

**Six months Later**

"Ethan!" I yelled, running up the stairs. I stopped on the second flight, and yelled again, "Ethan, where _is_ your dad!"

"Whoa, calm down mom, what's up?" Ethan said popping head out of his bedroom.

I sighed at the sight of him. He changed so much. He seemed to grow over night.

"I have some exciting news." I giggled. "Alekzandria is getting married!"

Ethan raised and eyebrow. "When are they getting married?"

"Two weeks!"

"Ah man," Ethan said. "Draegan better have me as his best man. I've got to call him." Ethan disappeared in his room with a soft slick of his door.

Ethan decided to throw away the little boy charade he fronted me. His attitude did a complete 360. Try a twenty-five year old in a fifteen year old body. He grew up so much that I find myself morning the little boy I pushed out of my body; the little boy I changed into clean diapers, fed in my arms as I stared into his beautiful eyes. The little boy who I would burp and get spit-up on my new blouse.

Kindergarten was a whole new experience in its own. He was so confident when he walked up those steps waving at me. He told me, 'I'm a big boy now mom, and I don't need you with me today,' before he opened and closed the car door.

Middle school was the same, but different. He wanted to ride the bus - officially. In those three years I didn't once take him or pick him up.

And high school. At least he let me pick him up some days. He decided I was just as cool as his friends and he didn't mind if they saw him with me.

"Draegan, that asshole. He proposed to her?" Derek said stomping up the stairs behind me.

I jumped and turned around. "Derek, I'm so excited for Alekzandria. She deserves the best." I said circling my arms around him when he stopped on the step below the one I stood on.

"When are they hitching?" Derek asked nuzzling my neck.

I giggled again, "Two weeks."

"What?" Derek said surprised, leaning back to look at my face. "So soon?"

"Well, Alekzandria said she and Draegan have been talking about it for a few of months and decided to go through with it."

"Great," Derek moaned.

"Why so discouraged?" I nudged him. "You don't think they belong together?"

"No, that isn't it," he shook his head.

"What do you mean then?" I eyed him.

He smiled, "I'll be right back." And with that, he raced down the stairs. I heard the door slam before I stepped down off the second landing.

I wondered what was up, but my grumbling belly decided I needed some food before I thought about it any more.

The past few days, my eating habits have been erratic. Maybe its been all the stress over Alekzandria. When she came home with us, it took me, oh, a day to fall in love with her. The most sweetest person you could ever come across would be her. Her innocent smile. Her joyful laugh. Her and Draegan hit it off so well. He fell in love with her the instant I introduced them. A match made in heaven you could say. I remember she blushed when he took her hand and kissed it. She had smiled, and ducked her head to hide it.

The deciding on whether he would turn her into a vampire like him hasn't been announced official yet, but she's talked to me about wanting to. Alekzandria said she would die to be able to spend eternity with him. And with them getting married, what could be better?

Ethan came strolling into the kitchen right after I did. He pulled the bar stool out and plopped himself down.

"What did Draegan say?" I probed.

"He's asking dad if he wants to be his best man." Ethan griped.

"Really? That's very nice of him."

"Yeah, dad deserves it. Draegan did say I could be his groomsmen though, so that's all good." Ethan shrugged.

"Then what's the matter?" I asked leaning on my elbows over the counter.

"Just that," he paused and looked me. "I don't know. I kinda had a little crush on Alekzandria. I know she wouldn't have gone for me, but I could've still dreamt-" he paused again "-Now, I can't even do that."

Okay; maybe still fifteen … _a little_.

I laughed, "She's a catch isn't she?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone soon enough."

"Yeah, but she was different," Ethan leaned his head on his hand. "I know all the girls my age, and none of them catch my interest."

I walked to the fridge, "You're still fifteen Ethan. You have a long time in front of you." I said tossing him a water bottle.

Ethan shrugged. "Where's dad?"

"I don't know. He up and left." I said after I opened my water and took a sip.

Ethan stood, picked the stool up and moved it under the bar. "I'll be back too, then."

"Wait!" I said trying to catch up to him, but by the time I entered the living room, the front door clicked shut. "What is up with them today?" I asked myself.

As I turned around, heading back into the kitchen, the door opened.

"What's up with him?" Tori asked and pointed her finger to the door behind her as she closed it.

"I was thinking the same thing," I replied. "Derek raced out just like that too."

"Nice," she said.

"I think it has something to do with Draegan and Alekzandria's wedding."

"They're getting married!" Tori squealed. "I better get to be a bridesmaid."

"You would look stunning in a dress." I said giggling (what was up with me giggling). "Ethan wants to be best man, but Draegan told him Derek's going to be. Ethan was a little upset."

"Understandable." Tori said nodding.

She followed me into the kitchen and I asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, whip me up some BLT's," Tori said pulling out the bar stool.

"That sound good, but unfortunately, Derek had a midnight crunch-munch and ate the bacon."

"That bottomless pit," she grumbled. "Ham and cheese then."

"Coming up." I said closing the fridge. "How's your shoulder healing?"

"It's healing good, but I still can't use it very well." Tori said, automatically reaching for her injury. "Doc said in a few more months I _should _be good as new. But I think he's full of crap."

I put the skillet on the stove and turned it on. "He's only trying to help."

"Yeah right," Tori snorted. "He's never had anything close to this. He's just giving me his pity."

I laughed, "Good to see your attitude is back to normal."

She brushed that off and said, "So, have you heard from Mainim lately?

I buttered the bread and placed it into the pan. "Yeah, a few days ago. Her and Zather are homing vampires that have no where to go. She said she couldn't believe how many of her creations went without food and shelter."

"I can," Tori smirked. "And talking about vampires, you remember Hunter?"

I stopped what I was doing and thought for a moment. Hunter didn't really ring a bell. "No, sorry."

"He was the guy who came with Draegan to get you out that morning."

I nodded, "Okay, yeah, I remember. His name was never mentioned, but what about him?"

"Him and I have been seeing each other for a while now," she admitted shyly.

"No more Michael?" I asked.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. He's to mellow hearted to be with a girl like me."

"Now is that right?" I said lightly raising my eyebrow as I tried not to smile.

"I needed someone who knew about my power already. One who wouldn't questions the weird things about me. Michael was good and all, but I needed a change."

"I'm happy for you," I said.

"Yeah, Hunter's a good guy." Tori said. "Hey, how's little man by the way?"

"Ethan? He's good," I sad sadly. My earlier thoughts rushed back to me. "He's grown up so much. I can hardly believe it's him anymore."

"Don't get all mushy, you knew he was going to get older; babies always get older."

I placed her ham and cheese sandwich in front of her, then started on mine. "I know, but it seems like he's grown up too fast. I'm finding myself missing the old Ethan."

"Chloe, he's still the same Ethan - just older with a few secrets reveled." Tori said, blowing on the oozing cheese.

"Just this morning he was talking about having a crush on Alekzandria and that he couldn't wait to find someone for himself."

Tori bit into her hot ham melt, cursing because she burnt herself. "Huh," she said. "I need a drink," she pointed her mouth. "So Ethan wants a mate. Sounds special."

"It does…" I agreed as I turned off the stove. I opened the fridge and tossed her a bottle of water and then took the seat by Tori.

"Hey, where's wolf boy?" she asked after gulping her water.

"You didn't see him?" I asked, cutting my sandwich in triangles. "He left a couple of minuets before Ethan did."

And as the devil was spoken of, the front door closed and Derek walked in, followed by a grinning Ethan. "Chloe, would - Oh, hey Tori."

"Hey hot stuff. You and Ethan out breaking hearts." Tori joked as she spun around on the stool.

"Only yours," Derek grunted. "Chloe, can I see you for a moment?"

"Um, yeah," I put my sandwich down on the plate and turned around to grab his outstretched hand. "Tori, Bad Girls Club starts in ten."

"Nice," she said as she picked up her plate and walked to the living room.

"Hey did you see the one where…" Ethan said to Tori as Derek led me away.

_**Let it lose baby.**_

_**Let your colors shine through.**_

_**Let it pour out.**_

_**Let love come out of you.**_

Derek pulled me up the stairs. He stepped on every second one, and I had to hop to keep up with his gigantic stride. He pulled me into our bedroom and then Derek then closed the door behind him.

"Chloe," he whispered as he walked to me. His thumb touched my chin as he bowed his head down to place a kiss on my mouth.

"Derek…"

"I have two surprises for you." He said.

"You do?" I bit his bottom lip and he moaned.

"Yeah," he said gruffly.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. The heat that emanated from him made me sweat. Excitement swept through me as I felt his tongue glide over mine.

"We can't - I mean - she's-" Derek quieted me with his mouth. He moaned again. Deeper. I felt it in my own chest.

It reverberated down into my spot.

_**Oh let it knock you.**_

_**Right down to the ground.**_

_**Let it fill you up.**_

'_**cause its true love that you found.**_

Derek grabbed a hold of my shirt and pulled it over my head smoothly with one quick movement. His green eyes never left mine as se touched my face briefly with finger. I brought my arms to encircle his neck and I locked my hands together and pulled him down to me. His hands ran over my bare back and up to the bracket of my bra. With one swift yank, he unclasped it. Derek drew patterns on my skin with his finger tips all the way up to my neck. He slowly pushed the straps off my shoulders and down off my arms to accompany my shirt on the floor. Bumps rippled over my skin from the absence of his heat when he pulled away.

Derek lifted me into his arms and backed up to the wall while my legs locked around his waist. His breathing was rough. His kisses were rushed. Derek wanted me so badly that my heart broke into a million pieces. His hand fumbled itself in my hair. When I bit his lip again, his hand crushed a chunk of hair in his fist, pulling me closer to him.

Derek gently let me down without breaking the kiss, and I gently pushed his shirt up. I dropped it on top of my clothes and I found my hands on his belt. I pulled the strap loose when he nipped my ear lobe. A moan escaped my throat with demand. I shuttered as he traced my ear with his tongue. The wet turned to cold when his mouth left and I shivered with pleasure.

As I unbuttoned his pants, he cupped my breasts. Shock. Pleasant shock coursed through me.

_**Oh I've gone crazy.**_

_**I'm not the same.**_

_**Oh you've made me.**_

_**What I am today.**_

_**Please forgive me.**_

_**And love me like.**_

_**It was … yesterday…**_

"So, what are my surprises?" I murmured into his chest after we settled ourselves in the bed.

It was no use to make the bed. With Derek demanding me so much, our bed usually stayed ruffled.

"One is," he wiggled to capture my face in one hand and brought the other to my abdomen. "You're with child. My child." He moved his finger over my mouth to shush me. "And two, I have to show you."

Derek lifted himself up from the bed, walked over to his pants. He dug through the pockets and until he found what he was looking for.

He turned ever so slightly and looked at me with his big green eyes. "Come here Chloe."

I stood out of bed, and walked while fidgeting. My heart raced as I placed both hands on the tiny spot below my belly button.

A surprise in its greatest.

Derek bent down on one knee. His stare was deep and intense. It made butterflies swarm inside my stomach.

I gasped as he brought his hand up to reveal a small black box. I reached out to touch it when he flipped it open.

Tears welled up into my eyes as I touched the intricate design of the ring.

"Chloe, will you be my wife?"

**A/N: **So, it's completed! Yay! I hope I tied up any lose ends all of you might have had questions about. I want to thank all my reviewers! You guys pushed me to finish it! So kudos for you!

If you go to my profile, you will find some links to some pages of mine. My live journal will be where I will post poems, songs, short stories of mine, book reviews and that kind of stuff. There will also be Extended Scenes from this story, and from another I am working on.

Which brings me to this: I would like to let you guys know that there's another story I'm going to post, and the title will be, **Chances Are**, so be on the lookout!

**Dead Silence**


	19. Update

Hey all! I just want to say thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story! I would love to give you all cookies!

I also want to say that if any of you really enjoyed my writing, then please go to my profile and check out my account on FictionPress! I have some original stories on there that I would like to share with you all! Very harsh words welcome! It would be amazing and would jump start my abilities to write more!

Also, I would like to say that a sequel to BIDLY if somewhere in the near future, can't give an exact time, but it's coming. A lot of you asked if I could and I just want to say that I have thought about your requests and I am now working on it!

Thank you all so much,

DS


End file.
